Dear Alec
by JasperCanBiteMeAnyday
Summary: I'm in love with Alec,my aunt is keeping secrets of the future from me,my wolf best friend is confessing his love to me,my mom is set on ruining my life,&I'm dying a slow,unexplainable death.Why is there always so much drama involved in the title Cullen?
1. Chapter 1 Nice To Meet You, Alec Volturi

**Author's Note : A few things you need to know about this story - Nessie doesn't know about Jake's imprint, Bella is OOC throughout the story because I needed an antagonist, Edward might seem OOC, and Nessie has been alive 10 years, looks around fifteen which is what she tells people, but on the inside she is intelligent way beyond her years though still very much a teen girl. Thanks for reading, hope you like my first Reneslec story!**

"Renesmee, please stop that. Drawing attention to yourself in Volterra is not the smartest decision." Dad says with a roll of his golden eyes as him and the rest of my large family continue on. I leap off the edge of the large fountain, catching up to them easily with my long fifteen-year-old legs.

"Oh, lighten up. Like Aro could really ever become angry with me." I tell Dad without actually saying anything, just touching his cheek, smiling sweetly to prove my point. Aro has only met me several times, but his fondness and affection for me was clearly displayed when we were together.

"Look who it is, Felix." a low voice says out of the shadows of a nearby alley-way before Dad can respond. I stand up on my tippy-toes, peering over the heads of my family to see two vaguely familiar vampires lurking in the darkness wearing black cloaks that nearly conceal their faces.

"Cullens, nice to see you all again. Do you remember our last run-in at this very spot, Isabella?" The larger of the two snakes his way out of the alley, coming very close to my mother who shyly flips a curtain of mahogany hair over her shoulder to cover her face. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. How did I become so out-going and confident when both my parents are socially awkward? Maybe growing up around Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jake has something to do with my reckless behavior. I have heard Mom was somewhat of a dare-devil back in her human days, but I find that impossible to believe. My quiet, conservative mother could never ride motorcycles behind her dad's back, or jump off a cliff into a frigid current. There is no way.

"I'm afraid I do, Felix." Mom murmurs meekly. I sigh dramatically in my head, deciding to do something about this utterly awkward situation.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen, it is wonderful to meet you." I sing happily, pushing my way through my family to greet the two strangers with my hand extended forward. The larger one, Felix as Mom called him, is closer, and he immediately puts his hand in mine while scanning me from head to toe.

"Little Renesmee has grown up." he chuckles, and I have a feeling we have definitely seen each other before. Well, no duh. He part of the Volturi! It is likely he was there when they nearly killed me when I was only a few months old! I keep a bright smile plastered on my face.

"Nice to meet you." I say to the other smaller one, who flips his cloak hood down to reveal long, chocolate-brown waves to his chin and burgundy eyes.

"Demetri Volturi, and the pleasure is all mine." he smiles, kissing my hand. As soon as he releases me, I retreat a few steps backward behind my father, feeling somehow safer. Maybe I should have listened to my family when they tried to explain how the Volturi can make you feel awkward, small, weak, and insignificant. When I was younger it never really occurred to me, but now that I'm no longer so naive, I can feel what they mean. Dad flashes his dazzling smile (which I, thankfully, inherited) back at me, I told you so written all over his knowing face. I huff, crossing my arms. I guess he was right though. Maybe drawing attention to myself is something to avoid here. I've never been to Volterra, my encounters with the Volturi have always occurred at my own home.

"Aro is rather excited to see you." Felix says as both him and Demetri turn on their heels in sync, walking quickly into the alleyway.

"The feeling is mutual." Carlisle says politely as we all take turns jumping into a manhole. We walk the rest of the way in awkward silence, passing through dark corridors and one bright receptionist room. There was a human girl in there who greeted us brightly. Finally, Felix threw open two massive iron doors and we walked into the throne room. It is huge, made out of mostly marble, with three thrones sitting in the middle where Aro, Marcus, and Caius are seated.

"The Cullens have arrived!" Aro says in delight, ghosting towards us. He first greets Carlisle, hugging him as usual. I try not to laugh at how awkward Carlisle must feel. I lean over to Jasper, lightly touching is palm. He jumps a little as I spread words through his head, "How awkward does Grandpa feel right now?", with a background of the far-too-intimate hug.

Jasper chuckles softly, leaning down to whisper in my ear, "I cannot even describe it." I laugh much louder than I anticipated. All the crimson and golden eyes in the room flash over to me. I freeze, as does Jasper. Making fun of the Volturi, especially on their turf? Not a good move.

I lean over to Dad, scrolling "Does Mom have us all covered?" through his head. He nods, and I breathe an internal sigh of relief. Dad can't read my mind, as usual, and neither can Aro.

"Oh, little Renesmee, you are growing up much too quickly." Aro says sadly. His cloudy red eyes bore into mine as he places a hand on my cheek, probably testing if Mom has me covered like she has had the rest of my family.

"I'm on one of my growth spurts right now. This might be the last." I tell him with an ecstatic smile, using all my strength to have a cheery voice though he honestly creeps me out.

"Is that so? You provide us with so much information about the hybrid race." Aro smiles, patting my head as if I am still a child. I begin the eye roll Dad passed down to me, and then stop. Mom had specifically told me not to ever roll my eyes at Aro. It is disrespectful, or something along those lines.

"I am so glad I can be of service." My attempt to keep the sarcasm out of my voice was half-hearted, but I'm pretty sure he didn't notice anything because all he did was laugh and drift back to his colorful, dazzling, elaborate throne.

"Help the Cullens to their rooms." Aro said, seeming to look at no one in particular, but five black cloaked figures came strolling forward, obviously having been given further information earlier. The black hoods fall back, trying to be more open and friendly I'm assuming, as Felix takes Carlisle and Esme's bags, Demetri gets Alice and Jasper's, a tall girl with dark wavy hair who I vaguely remember as Hellen or Heidi or something like that grabs Dad and Mom's stuff, a guy with long black hair in a ponytail whose name I can't recall takes Emmett and Rose's bags. And the person who takes my belongings is someone I could never forget. Someone who would have killed me long ago if they had the chance... Jane. Her lips curl over her teeth in a wicked smile as she grabs my things easily. I gulp. I really don't want to go anywhere alone with this girl. But I have no other choice as she gracefully glides out of the room. I follow suit.

My memories of Jane are few, yet they are all tinged with terror. She has an aura of black menace surrounding her that puts in me in a panic as soon as she gets within ten feet. She has a brother also, his name is Alec, but his face I have forgotten seeing as the only time I have seen him was when I was only a baby, but Jane accompanied Aro on every one of his visits. I asked Dad about her brother, and he told me about Alec has a more deadly power, but also that he is the less sadistic of the two, yet I should never put any more trust in either of them than I would put in a werewolf. Well, first he said shapeshifter, but Jake had growled, and Dad had laughed and changed his wording. He went on to tell me that Alec was quieter, more calculating. He compared Jane to a hyena, always cackling about something and much too eager to get to the kill, and Alec to a tiger, quiet and hardly noticeable when he doesn't want to be seen, yet one hundred percent lethal and deadly when it's time for the kill.

"What's wrong, Renesmee?" Jane turns her head towards me, smiling that sinister smile of hers. "You seem a little.. frightened." her large red eyes get even larger as her smile grows. My heart rate quickens, and she laughs. I keep my mouth closed, telling myself a smartass retort will just end with me writhing on the floor in pain.

Finally, after countless doorways and flights of stairs, Jane leads me up some stairs with a door at the end. She opens it, and we walk into a large, brilliant room.

The carpet is creamy white, the walls are the palest shade of pink. There is a very modern looking orange couch in the middle of the room with a glass coffee table in front of it that has a bouquet of white roses on it and a stack of magazines. Beyond that there is a queen sized bed that looks a lot like the couch in color with white sheets and an orange comforter and pillows that has windows with curtains drawn on either side of it. Next to it there is a table with a laptop on it and another vase of white roses. There is a large plasma screen hanging on the wall, an iPod station, and a bar that is stocked with animal blood by the smell of it. The door to the closet it open, showing a closet nearly as big as the one Alice has back home. The door adjacent to it is shut, but I'm assuming it's the bathroom.

My favorite part of the whole room though is the sitting area left of the couch. It is hardwood, with long curtains that can be closed to cut it off from the main room. There are chairs and a table in there with floor to ceiling windows overlooking the Volturi's magnificent garden and it looks like one of the windows is also a door that can be opened so you can walk out on a decent sized balcony. The setting sun is shining its last traces of light through those huge windows, lighting Jane up in a beautiful sea of sparkles while I give off a faint glow. A very, very faint glow. Much fainter than normal. That's odd.. But even if it was at normal, Jane would still outshine me by a long shot.

Times like these show me how much I pale in comparison to vampires. They make me wish my growing was speeding up even more so I could finally be as fast, strong, graceful, alert, indestructible, and beautiful as the rest of my family.

"The place is beautiful. Thank you." I tell Jane, trying to be as polite as possible. She nods and casually slinks out. I hurry and unpack my things, hanging everything up in my closet. Designer jeans, tops, dresses, shoes, bags, scarfs, sunglasses, skirts, jewelry, and lingerie. You can thank Alice and Rose for that last one..

I decide to change, my clothes I wore for the ride over here feeling dingy. I slip on a pair of dark jeans and a baby-blue tank-top, not caring that my purple bra straps show though Mom always tells me it looks trampy. Seriously, everyone knows I'm wearing one, why does it matter if they see the straps of it? I brush out my long copper curls, loving the way they return to beautiful ringlets as soon as the brush gets through them. I love my hair as it is, so much that I don't care that it will never be straight.

I walk over to the sitting area, my bare feet squishing into the carpet and then sticking slightly to the hardwood. Then I open the door, and stand out on the balcony. A light breeze is fluttering by, and the sun has finally sunk below the horizon leaving the sky a velvety navy blue color. I carefully step up on the stone ledge of the balcony, balancing there.

Oh, Mom and Dad would kill me if they saw me. I am not unbreakable, though I am getting closer to it. My bones use to be able to break (I had proven that once or twice) but they can't anymore, I can no longer get sick, but of course, I can still die. Mom and Dad are so overprotective, because being a half-breed is a very dangerous thing right now. There are many vampires against half-breeds, think we are a danger to the immortal way of life. There are groups of vampires that are on a mission to wipe out our race. Mass murders have already taken place, and Mom and Dad keep me under their watchful eyes at all times to make sure I never fall victim to such cruelty and craziness.

But when you just got done putting expensive clothes that your immortal aunts got you onto your immortally perfect body that has killed before, and then brushing out your immortally beautiful hair while staring in the mirror at your immortal beautiful face that can see, hear, and smell more than your average Joe, you really aren't too concerned with the matter of death. I get put on such a confidence high sometimes that I feel like I could never die.

And so, with my pale pink lips twitching up into a smile, I let myself fall. I twirl through the air, doing a few flips, and land on my feet. I give a slight grunt as my ankles take the blow. But I shake it off, and find myself running through the garden. Running and running. I love to run.

I end up climbing the wall that lies around the perimeter of the garden, sitting up on the thick ledge with my knees tucked under my chin watching the reflection of the moon shimmer in a pond in the middle of the field that lies on the other side of the wall.

I begin thinking about things. Like why we are here. Well, I know it is because of me, Aro has to check up on me every few years, but always he has the courtesy to visit our home instead of making us come all the way to Italy. But this year we received nine plane tickets with a letter in the mail, and the next week we were off. And now we can't go home for half a year! This is way longer than any other visits. The others have been a day at the most! Why does Aro want us here in his own castle for such a long time? I have a feeling he is up to something, but I'm not quite sure what..

I sigh. Thinking about home makes me home-sick. We live in Montana, on a farm actually. We have dozens of horses that I ride in all my free time. Our house is huge, one of the biggest Carlisle owns. And I go to school there. I have been able to go to a normal human school for nearly three years now. Before it was all home-schooling, but my growth slowed, so I could blend in with the regular humans, and I hope Mom and Dad will continue allowing me to go even on this growth spurt. I already stick out anyways, with my fancy clothes and undeniable beauty, and of course everyone has seen my "older siblings". It is a small town, with an even smaller school. It is the end of April, April 22nd to be exact, so I am missing the last month of school, which really sucks. And since we are staying six months, I will be missing over two months of next year also.

I miss Jake too. He is my best friend, practically my brother. I know him inside and out, and he knows me the same way. He has always been overprotective, but so sweet and funny I love him anyways. He was my Mom's best friend as a human, and still is even now that she is a vampire and they are technically enemies by nature. Jake is a shapeshifter, which basically means he turns into a big wolf sometimes and is bound to other wolves that are a part of his pack. I think it is really freaking cool. I know all the Quileute legends by heart, and am practically part of the pack. The other pack members are like family, and their families are like family. Over half of them have imprints, which means they have found their one true soul mate. The person they are destined to be with. An imprint is the strongest kind of bonding, impossible to undo. It connects two people like a solid chain made of pure love and trust. When a wolf imprints, he is permanently altered. He will never meet anyone that can take the place of his imprint. I think it is one of the most romantic things I have ever heard of. Jake hasn't imprinted yet, but I know it is only a matter of time.

Again, I miss Jake with my entire being. But I always miss him. It is a constant throbbing in my chest. See, Jake has to live in La Push, which is a small Indian reservation in Washington. He is bound there by his duty to protect the people of La Push from the pale faces, AKA vampires. But my family can't live in Forks, the place I was born which is only about 15 minutes from La Push, forever seeing as the population would get suspicious. When we first moved away, we visited Jake for days at a time every month, keeping a low profile. But it soon became harder to stay with him for long periods of time without being seen. It was just as bad as if we had been living there. So our visits became shorter, and then less frequent. And when my aging slowed down, and I started attending regular school where absences are accounted for, I could only visit over breaks and the summer. And I had to go alone because last time my family went, someone in Forks had sworn they had saw Mom, who had supposedly died of a rare tropical disease years ago.

So I see Jake for a few days in the fall, two weeks in the winter, two weeks in the spring, and a month in the summer. The time is just never long enough though.. We never have enough time together.. And now I have had to be yanked out of school for this stupid visit, and all my time with Jake is being taken up by it. I'm glad I got to spend Spring Break with him, but now I won't spend Summer Break with him or Fall Break.

"Mind if I sit?" A musical voice says from my right, startling me. I'd been so absorbed in my own thoughts I hadn't heard anyone coming.

I turn towards the voice and come face to face with a boy. No older than me, and unbelievably gorgeous. His face is just the epitome of flawless beauty. I blink a few times in shock, and then my eyes zone in on him, soaking in every feature.

He is wearing dark denim jeans with a simple white V-neck that is nearly the same shade as his creamy skin and a black leather jacket. His arms are very muscular. He has very full pink lips, and scarlet eyes that are beautifully mysterious. His hair is darker than the night sky, and very long, falling silkily across his forehead. He is very familiar, but just like with many people here, I can't place a name with his face.

"Go ahead." I breathe, watching as he gracefully slides himself down next to me. We sit in silence for around thirty seconds as I force my eyes not to wander over to him. Finally I can't bear it any longer and have to break the quiet. "Who are you?" It sounds much ruder than I expected and I feel a little bad, but not really. He is hot, but so are plenty of other guys. For all I know he could be a total ass who deserves someone to be cold and put him in his place.

"Still figuring that out. But the name is Alec." he gives me a crooked grin.

"Alec, as in, the creepy Alec who could kill me in like two seconds that has the sister who really wants to?" I gape.

"That would be me." he chuckles, running a hand through his hair.

"Wow." It takes me a few moments to mull over that. He isn't as scary as I expected. Instead of a cloud of menace and intimidation surrounding him like Jane, he has more of a dark swirl of mystery that is drawing me in.

"I'd ask your name, but I already know. Not to be too creepy." he smirks. A blush rises to my cheeks.

"I didn't mean to say that. Honestly. I don't even know you. And I can be creepy myself." I stumble over my words, slapping my head internally. Why do I have to lose my cool here, now? In front of this ridiculously yummy boy my age?

"I don't doubt it." he is clearly holding back his laughter.

"I sound like an idiot right now, don't I?" I grimace, looking up at him.

"In a cute way." he shrugs and I smile. "But you are half-human, so idiocy is sort of expected." he teases.

"Now that is just hurtful." I laugh. "I think I have the best of both worlds."

"I might agree, except for the fact that nearly half of the vampire world, which means hundreds of people much stronger, faster, older, and more experienced than you, are banding together to wipe out your race. That is somewhat of a downer." he gazes out at the pond, a frown now firmly in place on his lips.

"I have a vampire sister who can see the future, a vampire brother who is super strong, a vampire sister who would stop at nothing in my defense, a vampire brother who can feel and manipulate emotions, vampire grandparents who are wise beyond belief that always know when something isn't right, a vampire father who can read minds, a vampire mother who can protect me from other mind powers, and a whole wolf pack just a plane ride away. I think I'm covered." I grin, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Remember that a chain is only as strong as its weakest link." he gives me a look that clearly shows what he means.

"Hey! If we were ever in that kind of situation, I wouldn't even be there. Mom would have me locked away somewhere with no trace of me there. I'd be sitting out while my family fights for my life." I growl under my breath. It annoys me that no one thinks I am capable of anything.

"Exactly. And obviously you want to be there. And I can tell that in the moment, you would be running to join your family. And as soon as you got close, you would be ambushed and bye bye pretty little Renesmee." he smirks again. That was the first time he had said my name.. It rolled off his tongue so smoothly, he pronounced it perfectly. Most people have trouble saying it. But it was so natural to him.. And he called me pretty! Okay, keep your cool, Nes. Just don't mention it. He'll see how bad you want him.

"I may not be as strong or fast as you guys, but I do know how to fight!" I say defiantly.

"Do you?" He arches one brow, looking over at me. I crumble under his omniscient eyes.

"No.. But that is only because my family has prohibited me from it. They say I will never have a need, and I should never, ever think about trying to." I admit.

"Didn't think so. I could teach you how to fight. If you wanted." he shrugs.

"You could?"

"Of course. I've been on the guard for a very long time. We could meet once a day, once a week, whatever you want. Your family doesn't have to know." he promises.

"Really?" I breathe, wondering if he is just leading me on and is going to crush everything soon.

"Really." he smiles brightly.

"I'd love that! How about every other day? I don't want my family getting suspicious. Where at? What time?" I am practically bouncing up and down in excitement.

"What time would they least expect you to be out doing something?"

"They think I sleep the same amount as a human nowadays. But I don't, I just lay there thinking while keeping my breathing regulated. Mom always has my mind blocked. I might be able to slip away.. Maybe around three." I begin biting my nails nervously.

"Tomorrow meet me out at this stop exactly." he says.

"Why here?" I look around. There is nothing very special about it.

"This is the farthest point from the castle. Out of vampire hearing range." he explains.

"T-that sounds-s g-great." my teeth have begun to chatter. I hadn't even realized how cold I have gotten. I pull my arms tight around me and try to stop my shivering. Suddenly, warmth in the form of a sleek black leather jacket appears on my shoulders. I look over at Alec, who is sitting in the exact same position again, his hair tousled by the wind and shining in the moonlight. Only thing different is he is missing his jacket.

"Thank you." I smile at him, slipping my arms into the jacket.

"It's nothing. Like I need it." he shrugs.

"Still. Thank you. You've been much kinder than I expected. Much kinder than I expect from anyone here, actually. We just met and you're already organizing a way for me to be able to learn to protect myself! It means a lot to me." I tell him, my teenage hormones suddenly getting the better of me as I throw myself on him in a rush of gratitude. I hug him fiercely around his neck, glad he has sharp instincts and didn't fall backwards off the wall.

"It really isn't a big deal." he says, his arms wrapping around my waist mechanically. This is obviously an unfamiliar embrace to him. I pull back, still smiling.

"Goodnight, Alec. I'll see you tomorrow." I smile at him, then leap off the wall. I land on my feet, disappearing into the foliage. I scurry up to the tree just outside my window, then jump onto my balcony and into my room. I tuck Alec's jacket in the far corner of my closet where no one will ever find it. I take a shower so my parents won't smell Alec on me, and change into a pair of pajamas. Then I fall into a fantastic sleep, where I dream of a dark haired boy with a tough exterior but the most beautiful, gentle red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 The Tour

I awoke the next morning to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I sprung out of my bed, diving over to where my phone sat on its charger by the laptop. I answered without looking at the number.

"Hello?" I croaked breathlessly.

"Did you really just wake up?" Jake's voice was like a slice of Heaven. I glance at the clock hanging on the wall. It's already 1 in the afternoon?

"I had sort of a weird night last night. And it's not like I'm anywhere close to beating your record." I giggle, knowing Jake could sleep a full 24 hours after a rough wolf shift.

"True." he chuckles. "And I bet it was weird. What's it like there? Are there cobwebs everywhere? Do they all glare at you? Is it scary? Is it huge?"

"It's actually very clean. My room is amazing! You wouldn't believe it! I'll take pictures to show you when I see you next. And no, they don't all glare. Only some. It is sort of scary, but I've actually made a friend. He is really nice. And yes, the palace is the size of about six of our houses put together." I laugh.

"A friend?" his voice sounds worried. Of course... He is so overprotective.

"Yes, a friend. He was very kind to me. His name is Alec." I figured there was no harm in telling him. I mean, it's not like he has all the Volturi members memorized... There was a long pause of silence.

"Alec Volturi is your new friend?" the words slide from his teeth in a quiet yet deadly tone. Okay... Maybe he does have them all memorized.. I gulp.

"He is nicer than you would expect." I say defensively.

"I don't want you hanging out with him."

"Well, that just sucks for you."

"I'll tell your mom." he threatens.

"Snitch!" I hiss.

"I'm just trying to protect you!"

"From what? Having a friend for a few months? I forgot how dangerous that can be." I growl.

"From getting your heart broken." he says calmly.

"What? I don't think of him like that!" I fib a bit. "I've only known him for one night!"

"Calm down, Nessie." he says quietly. Ergg! I hate how being a wolf has made him so in control of his emotions. I open my mouth to tell him off, but decide against it. The thing Jake hates the most is being ignored. So I press the end button.

He calls back less than a second later. Dad is the one who got him this phone which is only to be used to call me or get in contact with my family since it is long distance and costs much more than Jake can afford on his small-town mechanic's salary. He'll keep calling for hours because running up the phone bill isn't an issue to him. Might even do it partly as one of his many ways that he is constantly getting a little revenge on Dad for stealing the girl of his dreams.

He says he holds no hard feelings towards Dad, but that has to be a lie. If my natural born enemy stole the girl of my dreams, married her just out of highschool, got her knocked up with some half breed freak, and then turned her into the thing I despised most, I don't think I could get over it ever, much less in a matter of a few months which is how long Jake says it took for him to forgive Dad. I asked him why he did and he said "for reasons I don't think we should discuss yet". No idea what the hell that means..

"Nessie? Are you okay?" Mom's gentle voice asks as she knocks lightly on my door.

"I'm fine." I say in my happiest voice. The knob turns and she comes in hesitantly.

"You've been asleep for quite a while. Carlisle is concerned." She says, coming to sit on the edge of my messy bed.

"I was up late last night. I did a bit of exploring of the garden. It's beautiful." I don't lie, just don't tell her all of the truth.

"Renesmee," she looks disapprovingly at me, "you know you aren't suppose to be doing those kinds of things alone. You should have asked Alice to come with you, she has always loved their garden."

"I didn't think I needed a baby-sitter to go walk around right outside the castle." I growled, walking into my closet to find something to change into.

"There are areas out there where we can't see or hear or smell anything. If someone were to have come knowing you were here and would have taken you, we wouldn't even have realized anything had happened." She tries to use her scare tactic, but it doesn't work. It stopped working when I was like ten.

"Mom, trust me, I was perfectly fine out there." I skim through my rack of sundresses, picking out a cute yellow one. It has a white hem, a white band under the bust, and white straps that criss-cross in the back. It is sort of on the short side, and I try to convince myself I'm not wearing it because I know Alec is right downstairs and is going to be seeing me.

"You can never be sure of that. It might seem safe, and when you least expect it, one of the savages will come out of nowhere." she tries to stress her point. I slip on cute white flats.

"I was sure. I was totally safe, trust me." I roll my eyes, clasping on a string of pearls around my ivory neck and slipping on a few chunky white bracelets that are a little too large for my wrist.

"Just because we are at the Volturi does not mean you are safe at all times!" she is getting worked up now, which is making me worked up.

I come out of my closet, stare straight into her gold eyes, and say, "I know I was safe because Alec was out there with me." And then walk into my bathroom and begin brushing through my bronze ringlets.

"You were with Alec?" she says quietly.

"Yes. Yes, I was." I put on a super-thin line of brown eyeliner.

"That boy is bad news, Renesmee." she sternly says.

"Oh? You know him?" I inquire, putting on a little mascara.

"I know of him."

"So you don't know him. And you have no place to be saying anything bad about him." my tone is feisty and challenging. I just can't control it sometimes. I am over fifteen on the inside, fifteen on the out, and yet she still seems to think I am ten years old just because that is how long I have been on the earth.

"It doesn't matter if I do or not! You have no place to be saying such things to me! Why are you talking this way to your own mother?" She is angry. Mom rarely gets angry. But then again, I rarely talk like this to her. I squeeze my big brown eyes closed, clench my fists, and then relax it all. Calm yourself, Renesmee. I walk out of the bathroom, going to sit by my mother's side.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I just.. I don't know. There is just something about Alec that makes me feel sort of protective. Like he is a little boy." I sigh, brushing my hand through Mom's long dark hair.

"He is anything but. He is dangerous, and a bad influence. Manipulative, scheming, calculating. He knows just what to say to people to get them to do what he wants. And he never has good intentions. Never." she warns. For just a flicker of a moment, I believed everything she said. But then Alec's smiling face glowing in moonlight flooded through my head, and I shook off all the bad she was saying about him.

"You're wrong. He isn't like that." I whisper, staring into her topaz eyes. I bring my hand to her cheek, showing her the image of him in the moonlight that makes him look like some sort of angel.

"I know you want to believe that, but it isn't true. I'm sorry, Nes, but I can't let you become even so much as friends with him. He is a bad influence. " she stands to leave. I force my mouth shut and just glare at her as she disappears out the door at a speed I wish I could accomplish.

I sit on the edge of my bed for a minute, thinking about things. My family doesn't want me to be friends with Alec. Apparently he isn't a good kid. But I don't believe that. I think he is misunderstood. And I think he needs someone to be his friend. Mom can forbid me all she wants, but I am just as stubborn and strong-willed as her.

I slip down the stairs, quietly walking down a few hallways and staircases, just wondering around and hoping I find where I'm suppose to be. Soon enough I end up in the room with the thrones. Aro is the only one in the thrones, and he has a band of black cloaks surrounding him as they discuss too quietly for my less sensitive ears. They split as soon as I take a step in.

"Renesmee, so glad to see you awake." Aro smiles, not bothering to get up from his throne.

"I am terribly sorry for oversleeping." I tell him with my sweetest smile. His face goes soft.

"Oh, don't worry about it dear. If I could I would sleep in everyday." he winks at me and I laugh. It's fake, but he doesn't notice. "I was wondering if perhaps you would want to take a tour of the great town of Volterra today." he suggests, and I use all my strength to keep my face from falling. I hoped maybe I could hang out with Alec today, or at least see him.. Now I'm going to be spending my day walking around this boring old town with some boring old vampire.

"That sounds lovely." I keep my smile firmly in place.

"Fantastic! I'll have someone take you.. Jane, maybe?" he muses, and my eyes grow to the size of dinner plates. My throat constricts, cutting off my air.

"I can take her, Master." the most wonderful, magical voice in the world says from the sea of black cloaks. Like a ray of sunlight shining onto a dreary day. A figure steps out of the crowd, and the cloak hood falls back. Alec grins at me, flipping his long black hair.

"Excellent." Aro breathes. Alec walks over to me, still grinning.

"Mademoiselle." he bows gracefully as I giggle. He stands again, offering his arm to me. I link mine through his and he leads me out.

"Thank you for saving me from Jane." I whisper to him as we walk through dark halls.

"No problem. I don't really want my sister to kill you. Well, not yet anyways. At the moment I think you're rather interesting. And hot. But my feelings might change today, depending on if you annoy me or not. And if you do, I'll sic Jane on you." he grins, probably picturing the scene in his head. I try not to dwell on the fact that he called me hot.

"You really have a way of making a girl feel special." I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"I know." his grin broadens. We reach the bright receptionist room and Alec hangs his black cloak on a hook there revealing his jeans, red shirt, and black leather bracelet with a ruby-encrusted silver V on it. We continue walking, talking lightly, until he abruptly stops.

"You're really slow." he remarks.

"I'm a half breed.." I remind him.

"Right. Because even though I can hear your heart going a mile a minute, and smell your intoxicating blood moving under your warm skin," he brushes a finger against my throat, "I had somehow managed to forget that you aren't a vampire." he rolls his eyes.

"Oh, shut up." I laugh. Alec suddenly scoops me up in his arms bridal style. I release a scream, which he muffles with his hand as he takes off running. I shut myself up, trying not to get sick as he goes much faster than what I am used to. Finally he stops under the manhole we had jumped through yesterday.

"You could have given me a little warning." I say nauseously as he sets me on my own two feet.

"But I didn't." he supports me for a few moments, making sure I won't fall. Then he lets me go and I wobble for a second before regaining my balance.

"Yeah, thanks for that." I smile slightly. Then I look up at the manhole, eying it with disdain. "Think you could take care of that for us?" I ask Alec, jutting my thumb upwards. And one second he was standing there, the next he had disappeared. A white blur scurried up the wall and across the ceiling like something from a horror movie, and then the manhole covering disappeared and Alec appeared by my side again.

"Show off." I say under my breath, rolling my eyes. He just grins loftily. Knowing I could never do that whole wall climbing thing, I stick to the old fashioned method and just jump up using the terribly little vampire strength Dad's genes gave me. I land with a thud on the cobblestone outside, brick walls looming around me and a sky of rolling gray clouds overhead. Alec appears by my side again a second later, his smile now mischievous. I study his face for a second, wondering what is up with the sudden change in expression, and then I realize something. I just jumped fifteen feet into the air with wind whirling around me and my legs poised to make a landing...in a dress.

"Please tell me you didn't see anything." I beg, feeling humiliated.

"Nothing bad." he says, and I breathe a sigh of relief. "And by the way, red is my favorite color." he laughs and begins sauntering away. My face flushes as I remember the silky crimson Victoria Secret G-string I put on after my shower last night.

"I hate you." I growl, catching up him.

"I'm hurt." he puts his hand to his chest in mock pain.

"Just give me this stupid tour." I huff.

"Do you really want to hear me drone on for a couple hours about every last detail of Volterra?" he asks incredulously.

"Not really." I take a seat next to the stone fountain with dozens of shining coins on the bottom of it.

"Good. Because I don't really want to talk about this boring old place." he sits next to me.

"Well, that means we have a couple hours to kill. What should we do? I'm starving." I look up at him from beneath my thick black lashes. He meets my gaze steadily. Then he laces his fingers through mine, and pulls me up. He takes us on a journey to every place he deems okay for me to try something at. I am hardly allowed to take two bites of something before he tugs me to somewhere else though.

After about an hour, I am stuffed. He tries to pull me into another store, but I hold up my hand in the universal signal for stop. "I will explode if I eat another bite." I tell him, finding the closest bench and taking a seat.

"Sorry. I got a little carried away." he says sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it." I place a hand on my bulging tummy. I wonder what he would say if I told him when I said I was starving I meant I wanted blood... I'm not going to do that though. That would just spoil all his fun. I can get blood from my room when I get back. And human food doesn't taste anywhere near as horrible to me as it does to vampires, but it also doesn't taste as great as it does for humans. Still, I loved watching how excited Alec got as he led me around his hometown to all the restaurants he has obviously wanted to go to but never had a reason to.

"Does it hurt?" he asks, placing a hand over mine that is resting on my belly.

"Not too bad." I shrug. Just then a young Italian woman passed by, looking over at a deathly-pale, black-haired, black-eyed Alec and ivory-skinned, copper-haired, chocolate-brown eyed me, both of us clearly very young, with our hands resting on my enlarged stomach. Alec notices her too, and we both laugh as soon as she has moved along. Alec quickly takes his hand away from my tummy. After I stop laughing, I realize the observation I had just made about Alec.. His eyes are as dark as his glossy hair.

"Alec... Your eyes are black.." I brush my finger across the dark purple bruises under his eyes. Those bruises are something I hardly ever notice anymore. My whole family drinks animal blood, not human, which is not very satisfying. Those bruises are under their eyes pretty much all the time considering the animal blood always leaves them still thirsty and wanting something more. But on human drinkers, the bruises only come when they are very thirsty. And I can't recall the last time I saw a human drinker's eyes this dark.

"I haven't fed in a while. And, God, you smell amazing." he breathes in the scent of my wrist, which is dangerously close to his mouth. I begin to pull away, but he grabs my arm, pressing my wrist against his lips.

"Alec.." I whisper, feeling like I am in some kind of danger. His eyes are closed and he continues to inhale my scent. Finally, he drops my arm, letting it plop back to my side. I exhale air I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"Sorry. It is just..." he shakes his head, unable to find the right words. "But no worries. I am perfectly in control of myself. I would never slip up like that." he promises.

"My family has always told me I don't smell appetizing." I tell him, a little confused.

"Of course they did. I don't think you would really want to grow up knowing your whole family wants to drain every last drop of blood from your body." he says bluntly. Alec is so frank about everything. I actually really like it. But sometimes I just don't know what to say back, so now I just stared at him like an idiot.

"Half-breed blood makes vampires stronger. Did you know that?" he looks over at me, a brow arched. I shake my head slowly. "It's true. Human blood makes us stronger, and your blood is practically on steroids. And all those vampires out trying to kill off half-breeds are getting stronger every time they kill more. Which means they also become faster. Like they needed anymore strength on you guys." he sighs.

"Have you ever drank from a half-breed?" I ask him quietly. He looks over at me for a long moment, studying my face.

"Yes." he says finally, and my stomach drops. "But she let me. And I didn't hurt her in any way." he assures me.

"Hm. It isn't too difficult to guess why she let you.." my face twists in disgust. He obviously had sex with a half-breed, and she let him drink from her to make up for her lack of speed and strength. The act itself doesn't necessarily make me want to vomit, but thinking of Alec with another half-breed does.. It's obviously jealousy that is making my stomach do back flips and my vision tint red in anger. I have no right to be jealous though!

"Somebody is jealous." he sings, ruffling my hair.

"Am not!" I lie.

"Are too. Come on, we need to get back." he stands abruptly, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. He doesn't let go of my hand as we continue to walk.

"Isn't Aro going to look into your thoughts and see we never went on the tour?" I ask him.

"He probably could care less about what we spent our time doing. And I long ago mastered how to keep things away from him. If you don't dwell on it, he passes right over it. And I've figured out sort of how to blanket my memories and thoughts from him. He completely misses things. It is all just white noise to him." he shrugs with a cocky smile.

"Aren't you brilliant." I smile slightly.

"I suppose." he winks at me.

"Well, Mr. Brilliant, tell me how to figure this out." I smirk, then using the hand of his already in mine, I replay what Mom said to me. I only do what I heard, not what I saw though, considering I was getting dressed at the time. He jumps a little, startled as Mom's voice begins to drift through his head, but never tried to pull his hand from mine.

"You could have given me a little warning." he grinned breathlessly as Mom's voice drifted away.

"But I didn't." I smile along with him.

"Well, there really isn't anything we can do to change their minds. They're right, you know. I'm not a good influence." his eyes are playful, yet there is still a deadly warning deep within them.

"Well I'm a good one. So we'll cancel each other out." We stop walking by the fountain, neither of us wanting to go back

"Opposites attract." he chuckled. Something in my stomach fluttered. Damn butterflies. "Anyways, if you still want to have training, maybe we should hold it off tonight. Wait til tomorrow night to start."

"But why?" my shoulders sag, thinking he is backing out of what he said.

"I have some things to do with Aro tonight. And I don't want him figuring out what we're doing. He might tell Carlisle." Alec grimaces, thinking of the trouble he might get it.

"You don't have to do this if it will get you in trouble." I tell him, trying not to show my disappointment.

"Please. Aro can't do anything to me. I'm his most valuable member." he scoffs. I roll my eyes. We start to head to the manhole, but then I realize something.

"I think I'm going to go around back. I don't want my parents to see me coming in with you." I frown.

"It doesn't really matter. Aro has probably already told them." he says non-chalantly. I freeze up.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" I exclaim.

"I didn't know it was a big deal until just now. And it was too late by then."

"Oh God. I'm going to be killed. I got to go." I begin to walk away still planning on going around back just in case. Alec runs to grab my wrist much faster than he should in public, but thankfully no one was paying us any attention in this dark, narrow alley.

"Wait." he said before I could get a word out about how dangerous that was. "If you are going to be killed, I thought I should get something to remember you by." he grins.

"And what did you have in mind?" I try to resist smiling, but it comes anyways. I smile way too much around him. He just provokes this regular teenage flirtatiousness within me and I turn into putty in his pale hands.

Alec suddenly leans forward, pecking my cheek quickly. He pulls back, smiling like a little boy who stole cookies behind his mother's back. I laugh out loud at the expression and the act itself.

"Was that childish of me?" he asks, still smiling but now sort of wryly.

"It was cute. But I really have to go now. See you tomorrow, Alec. Hopefully." I smile at him once more before turning and jogging down the streets of Volterra. I find a deserted back alley and hop the wall surrounding the town. Then I circle around, finding the wall to the Volturi's garden. I hop it, and wander a bit before finding the tree. I climb up it, and hop onto my balcony. I am panting by the time I finally flop onto my bed. I can't wait til little things like running across a town, hopping a couple ten foot walls, sprinting through a massive garden, climbing a tree, and leaping seven feet through the air, won't wear me out.

I took a shower after that, feeling exhausted from my long tour with Alec. I changed into more comfortable clothing, and then went and hung out with Alice in her and Jasper's room, which isn't as large as mine. Mom and Dad never came and talked to me, so I guess for some reason Aro never told them. Maybe he just told them I had gone on a tour and they didn't ask questions, or maybe they just forgot about me for a while. I'm certainly not going to ask about it, so I guess I will never know.


	3. Chapter 3 That's One Sexy Drill Sergeant

The next day was spent mostly with my family. I saw Alec around the castle, but every time I was with someone, so we just shared secretive smiles and then quickly looked away. I think Mom saw one of the flirty looks I threw his way, but other than a disapproving glance, she didn't mention anything. She probably hates arguing with me as much as I hate arguing with her.

Well, at around ten I said I was tired and retired to my room. I did fall asleep, but awoke about five hours later at 3:15. I changed quickly into a silver tank-top with a black jacket over it and black cotton shorts. I pulled my copper curls up into a ponytail which spiraled down to just shy of my shoulders.

Feeling somewhat like a ninja, I leap soundlessly from my window and as quietly as possible and sneak around the corner of the house. I peered around the edge, checking to see if anyone was there. I listened intently for the sound of anyone moving or breathing around here.. All clear. I run as fast as I possibly can through the tall bushes and flowers, finally reaching my destination point about half an hour later than I told Alec the other night.

Alec is sitting on the wall's edge, his back to me, supporting himself with his palms. His black hair flutters in the breeze. He is wearing black and silver loose basket-ball shorts and a black tee with the sleeves ripped off. The holes for his arms go all the way down to his hips. His arms are amazingly muscular, as are his calves, and the bit of his stomach and chest I can see.

"I thought you weren't coming." he quietly says without turning to face me.

"Slept in." I hop onto the wall next to him.

"What is sleeping like?" he asks with mild interest, staring thoughtfully at the glassy pond.

"Great. Makes you feel renewed. But I can miss a lot when I sleep. You know how time is longer for vampires since you guys can think of so many things and do so many things at once? Well, it is the same for half-breeds, and then I live with eight vampires. So missing five or six hours around my house is like missing a couple days. I feel sort of clueless sometimes." I grimace. I can hardly keep up with a lot of their conversations, and then I miss even more when I'm asleep. Complete immortality is just so tempting to me.

"I don't recall sleeping at all. I wish I did. Cherish every moment of those human things. Although I don't want to be mortal, there are some some mortal things I wish I could experience again. Anyways, are you ready to begin your training?" he smiles over at me. One second he is so distant, his eyes in a faraway place as he talks in a wise manner, showing just how different the time he came from was. And then the next second he is back to being the playful little panther he is. Did I really just call him a playful panther? I seriously need to get a grip.

"More than ready." I say eagerly.

"Great. Now drop and give me fifty." he says in all seriousness. I stare at him for a moment, confused and a little baffled. Does he really want me to do push-ups? "I wouldn't have a vampire do this," he begins explaining, "but I thought about it and realized you're different than a vampire. You're part human. Which means you probably could build a little muscle. So get on the ground and give me fifty push-ups." his face looks totally blank and serious, yet his rose-red eyes are sparkling playfully. Red eyes? Guess that means he fed. I'm glad he took care of his thirst, but I hate thinking about the human that had to give everything for him to do so. Unless he also has human blood in his room like I have animal-blood.

"Sir, yes sir." I salute to him, and then push myself off the wall and land on the outside of the Volturi's garden. I drop to the ground and do fifty of my best push-ups. Though it didn't cause my arms to burn or anything like it might to a human though I did it in half the time any human could, it did cause me to use more effort than I probably should have. Alec is right about needing to build muscle. "Those were half-decent." Alec observes, walking in circles around me as I sit criss-cross on the grass. My jaw nearly flops open. Half-decent? I thought they were perfect! "Now let's warm up. Stretch yourself."

I work down my body, first stretching my neck, then my shoulders, next my arms, my stomach, my legs, and finally my ankles. Alec watches, and several times as I stretched my stomach and legs I could have sworn his eyes were very appreciative. It made me sort of proud. I might have the same affect on him as he has on me.. Maybe.. Hopefully.. Sometimes.. Yeah, probably not..

"Up." Alec instructs, and I instantly jump up. "I'm going to try to attack you. I want you to fend me off as best as you can."

I nod, feeling unsure. He hasn't taught me any combat moves and he is so much stronger and faster. How am I suppose to protect myself?

Alec leaped at me so fast I hardly saw it coming. Hardly, but I still did. I dove out of the way, tumbling over myself through the tall yellow grass. I got up as fast as I can, but Alec is just so much faster. He was already standing in front of me. He grabbed me by my shoulders, and I pulled my fist back and punched him in the stomach. It was like punching a block of granite. He didn't even flinch.

Alec flipped me around by my shoulders. I could feel his cool breath on my neck. "And you're dead." he whispers, his lips just barely brushing against my throat. He released me, beginning to circle around me again.

"Well of course I am! You haven't even taught me anything!" I exclaim defensively.

"I know. I needed to get a feel of where you stand. And looks like we've got a long way to go.. I mean, you tried to punch me in the stomach." he scoffs.

"It was a reflex!"

"You need to learn never to do that. You don't have the advantage of strength on vampires. You'll just injure yourself and hurt your chances further. I'll have to teach you clever manuevers and how to use your gift to your advantage."

"I can use my gift in a fight?"

"Of course. You'll be touching the person, right? Make an illusion of something random to distract them. Even if it's only for a moment, it could give you time to get away if you know the area better than them or time for help to get there." he explains.

"I never really thought about that." I muse, considering the possibilities this new revelation opens.

"Your power could be just as useful as your mother and father's gifts are. If you learn the proper way to handle yourself. Come on, we've got a long way to go." Alec grins, beckoning me over to him.

Alec taught me so many things. We started off with kicks. I learn the round-about, the butterfly, and the drop-kick. Alec said never to put all my strength into it, because it'll just end up hurting my feet or legs. It is more just a distraction that keeps them far away from my throat, which is what they are after.

He taught me several ways to slip out of choke holds. They weren't easy, especially when he was putting all his strength into it. But even though he was using all his immense strength, he never hurt me. Not once. I mean, I hurt myself by trying to get him off, but he never did any harm. He was very gentle with me, as if I was a porcelain doll and one wrong twitch of his powerful hands would cause me to crumble into dust.

After that we finished off with him making me run ten laps around that whole field. If I'm ever in trouble with another vampire, running is going to be a very important thing obviously. I need to learn how to run long distances without wearing myself out more than necessary.

I finished just as the sun began to change the sky to pastel-pink and canary-yellow. I was sweating in every area a person can possibly sweat. A good portion of my hair had fallen from my ponytail. I had long ago taken my jacket off, and now my tank was clinging to me because of the sweat. I felt disgusting. Hybrids don't usually sweat, but Alec had worked me to that point. I'm not used to this hot, dirty moisture layering my body.

Grabbing my jacket, I looked up at Alec smiling and said, "This was fun. When are we going to do it again?" I know he is an important member of the guard, and even though we agreed every other day, his busy schedule might get in the way.

"Not tonight, but the next. Just like I said. Last night was a one time thing. I've cleared my schedule for this." he smiles at me.

"I would hug you, but I'm sweaty and gross right now." I look down at my disgusting, wet body. Even on the times I have sweat, it was never this bad. My family spoils me, I wouldn't have to ever lift a finger if I didn't want to.

Suddenly, a pair of icy arms wrap around my waist. I freeze up for a moment, taken aback, before hugging Alec back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I like hugging you. You're so warm. And I don't mind sweat. Sort of sexy." he whispered in my ear, his breath cool and sweet.

"I'm going to have to disagree." I laugh, each of us releasing each other from the embrace. "I need a shower." I hop the wall with Alec landing right next to me. We walked back to the tree outside my room, our arms brushing together. The morning was beautiful, and conversation was easy.

"Have fun doing your little human things. I'll be helping Aro a lot today, but I might see you around. Goodbye, Renesmee." Alec leaned down, pecking my cheek once again. The leaves fluttered as he disappeared. I smiled at how great the night had been, amazed at the feelings Alec can stir within me. Longing, desire, happiness, excitement, suspense, anxiety, lust. That boy just might cause me to lose my mind.


	4. Chapter 4 Love At First Sight

It's May 1st today, which means it has been a week since Alec and my first training session. Alec and I have had three more of them (all of which I have been late to on account of my weird, out of character tiredness), but other than those few hours, we haven't had time together like we did when he took me on the tour. He is always with Aro, clinging to his side like a shadow, brushing hands with him and talking in hushed whispers which silence when I get too close.

Every time we have one of our sessions Alec walks me back to my tree, hugging me and kissing my cheek quickly. Nothing more though.

Mom and Dad haven't suspected anything. Or if they have, they haven't said anything to me. I wonder if Alice ever has visions of it.. Well, if she does she doesn't mention it to anyone, and I will someday have to thank her for that. She has always been like a sister to me.

I haven't heard anything from Jake yet, though he called 57 times after I hung up on him that day. I feel bad about it now. I was being so childish and irrational.

I am already dressed for the day in a short pink skirt, a beaded brown tank-top, and a pink short-sleeve sweater jacket that cuts off just below my bust. I have a pink rose necklace on that hangs down to nearly my waist. My hair is pushed away from my face with a headband. I was going to go find Alec and see if he had time to hang out today, but now I realize there is something else I need to do first.

I grab my phone and dial the last number that called me. Jake answers on the first ring, and the first thing he blurts out is, "I am so sorry, Ness."

"No, I'm sorry. I was being a brat."

"I was being bossy and controlling. I just want what is best for you." he says sincerely, his voice so honest and pure it tugs at my heart strings. I love Jacob so much, he is my absolute best friend. I miss him terribly.

"I know you had good intentions." I tell him truthfully. Jake always puts my needs before his, I come first in his life. I don't know why that is, but it has been that way for as long as I can remember.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions." I can hear the wry grin in his voice.

"Oh, hush. We are over this. You're sorry, I'm sorry, the whole world is sorry, everyone is happy. Yipee. New subject now. Tell me what is going on there with the pack." That is how I always wrap up apologies after arguments. I hardly ever get in arguments with my family though, and never Jake. We always mesh together so perfectly, like two pieces in a beautiful jigsaw puzzle, and we agree on most things and things that we don't agree on we never find the need to argue about.

"Emily is pregnant again." he chuckles, and my jaw drops. That has to be at least ten kids now! Emily is the wife of Sam, the La Push pack's old leader. He stop shifting several years ago, but is still very much involved with the pack. "And so is Leah."

My jaw drops even farther. Leah is the only female shifter ever to have joined the pack and stuck by Jake's side through thick and thin as his beta. She is beautiful, but she used to be bitter and hateful, blaming the world for her problems. But then she met a guy named Jesse two years ago. She didn't imprint, but they fell in love immediately. Since she couldn't tell him about being a wolf because he wasn't an imprint, she stopped shifting. They got married after less than a month of knowing each other, and I have never met a happier couple. They have been trying to get pregnant for a long time now, and I know Leah was very disappointed that she couldn't. She thought the wolf genes had something to do with it. But now she has finally got her dream? I am so happy for her..

"That is amazing." I breathe, unable to grasp this. I've been gone for a week and two people have already found out they're pregnant?

"I know. I am so happy for Leah. She was such a great beta, she deserves the best.. Especially after what happened to Seth.." Jake always gets choked up when talking about this. So do I, and so does Mom, Dad, Esme, Carlisle, and sometimes even Rosalie. Seth was Leah's brother, and also a member of Jake's pack when he broke away from Sam's. He was very lovable and playful. The type of guy everyone wants to be friends with. He was so young when he shifted into a wolf, but he thought it was the coolest thing. As all the other wolves stopped shifting for various reasons except for Jake, Seth continued to shift. He had yet to imprint or meet the right girl, but he was okay with that.

But about a year ago, when my family had just moved to where we live now, four nomads wandered onto shifter territory. There hadn't been any vampires there since my family left, so it was very, very unexpected. Seth wasn't even on border patrol, he was just bored and decided to have a bit of a run.

He came face to face with four human drinkers. He fought them bravely. Jake happened to shift during it all, and immediately went to help. But as he was running there, he felt Seth's mind leave his. He said it was like watching a fire burn out. Seth had managed to kill one of the vampires, he was such an amazing fighter. Jake was just so angry. When a wolf gets angry, there is nothing that can stop them. He killed the others without pausing to take a breath. He called Carlisle, who got the first plane out there. I don't know why Jake bothered, he obviously knew Seth was gone, but I guess he just had to try. And Carlisle knew too, but like he could really turn down a sobbing Jacob. I went with Carlisle. I held Jake in my arms all through the night, running my hands through his black hair wiping away all the tears.

"Seth died a hero with honor. Remember that Jacob. Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault." I tell him this every time the subject comes up.

"I know. I just wish I would have been there.." I can practically see the big tear rolling down his copper cheek. Jake has shifted more frequently since then, determined not to let vampires hurt anyone he loves ever again.

"I know. But just remember that Seth looked up to you. You were his idol. He wouldn't want you to let guilt consume your life." I remind him gently.

"I love you, Renesmee." Jake whispers huskily.

"I love you more." I smile, wishing I could be wrapped in one of his tight, warm hugs that lift me off the ground right now.

"Impossible. I can't wait for you to come home. You have to come see me as soon as you do. Take a plane here instead of back with your family. I'll pick you up at the airport, anytime, day or night." he vows.

"I'll talk about it with Mom." I promise.

"Please don't get mad at me, Nes, but I have to ask.. Are you still hanging out with that Alec kid?" he is holding his breath, waiting for me to start yelling at him.

I hate what I have to do now. Something I have never done to Jake before. Something I thought I would never have to do. "No." I lie. I have always been so open with him, able to tell him anything. But he just can't know this. Because then he'll tattle to Mom on me and she'll open her shield so Dad can read my mind at all times and I'll never be able to get away with anything.

"Promise?" he asks, hope twinkling in his voice.

"Promise." I cross my fingers and grimace.

"You're doing the right thing, Nessie. I have to go, I'm going to try to squeeze in a border patrol before the shop opens. I'll call you as soon as I can. I love you."

"I love you. Bye." I press the end button

I sit on the edge of my bed, my head in my hands, wishing I didn't have to just do that. I groan, flopping myself back. But just as I do, a knock sounds at my door. I am up in a flash, smoothing my hair and clothes out. I answer the door quickly, smiling brightly. I have to keep my face from falling when I see it is only Mom.

"Hey Mom." I squeak out, swallowing back my disappointment.

"Well don't you look cute today." she smiles at me, her doe-like butterscotch eyes looking over my outfit. More disappointment washes over me. Cute was definitely not what I was going for with my short skirt and mildly clingy shirt.

"Thanks." I frown, and thankfully her back was to me so she didn't see. She takes a seat on my couch.

"I'm really glad you have decided to stay away from Alec." she smiles sweetly up at me. My blood runs cold. She knows. She knows, she knows! She knows everything! And in two seconds, she is going to start yelling at me about it all!

"He really isn't that great.. It was no big deal." I manage a small smile back at her, keeping my cool.

"I knew you would see it soon enough." she says happily, and I begin to wonder if she really does know or not.. "Anyways, all of us are going hunting. Emmett has been complaining about the stored stuff not being as great as getting it fresh. Would you like to come?"

I really didn't want to. If my family was out, then I could actually spend time with Alec today. But if I said no, Mom would immediately be suspicious. I love to hunt, to give myself over to instincts, and a chance to hunt for Italian animals that we don't have back home is something I would never turn down on a normal occasion.

"Sure sure." I smile feigning excitement. That was a line I picked up from Jake, one that can get you through a variety of situations, as I have found out. Mom, knowing very well where it came from, smiles.

"Meet us in the throne room in fifteen minutes." Mom is at the door so fast my half human eyes have a hard time following. She gives me one last smile before disappearing downstairs. I sigh in annoyance, wishing my family didn't have to hate Alec so much.

I run into my closet and throw on a pair of jeans when there comes a knock at my door. Probably Alice come to share some kind of plan to torture Mom or Dad. I open up with a bored expression only to find Alec grinning with a single rose in his hand. His face falls as he sees me.

"Well someone looks like they're in a good mood." he frowns. I grab his wrist, pulling him quickly inside.

"Woah. You're already stronger." his frowns lifts into a smile as does mine. He extends the beautiful flower in his hand towards me.

"It's beautiful." I breathe in the scent, then look up him still smiling. "Thank you." I walk over to the table across the couch, sliding it into the middle of the bouquet of white roses.

"It's nothing." he shrugs, though I imagine it was a bit of a something because though the garden out there had many kinds of flowers, I had never seen any red roses in bloom.

"Oh, don't lie. I'm going to be gone today. I already told my mom I would go hunting with them. I was upset that I wouldn't see you all day, but I don't think she caught on." I tell him before really thinking about what I was going to say.

"You were sad about not seeing me?" he grins arrogantly.

"You've grown on me." I roll my eyes.

"Aw, that hurts. I thought it was love at first sight." he smirks. I stop in my tracks. Love at first sight. Like Leah and Jesse.. Is that what it was? Is that why we became so close so fast? Is it why I can't stop thinking about him? Why I dream about him every night? Why I defy my parents for him? Why I lie to Jake for him? Why it causes me physical pain to go too long without seeing him? Why my heart races every time I see him? Oh, who am I kidding? Of course it was love.

"Love at first sight.." I murmur thoughtfully. He has paused too, seeming to be thinking about the same things I am.

"Do you believe in it?" he asks in a hushed voice. My eyes meet his, my heart going ten times faster than normal, which is extremely fast.

"Yes." I breathe without hesitation. We share a long gaze that is filled with more emotions than I can name. I know you might be thinking Alec and I have only known each other for a week and we are rushing into things like stupid teenagers, but it has been much longer than a week to us. Our minds process so much every second, and we are both very quick. A week is like a month to us. Leah and Jesse knew each other for less than that when they got married. And they are perfectly happy with each other.

Alec is suddenly right in front of me, staring down at me inquisitively. "You are one of the few people I have trouble reading, Renesmee Cullen."

"Really? I've tried to make things very clear to you." A smile tugs at the corners of my lips.

"I just can't figure you out." he growls in frustration. He can't figure me out? What is there to figure out? I've made my feelings crystal clear to him!

"I guess there is really only one way to do this.." I sigh. I had hoped he would be the one to first initiate this.. But I really have no choice.

Before Alec can respond, I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him down closer to me. I lean in and kiss him slowly. He responds just as slowly, his hands encircling my waist. My hands push up into his silky hair, grabbing fistfuls of it. His tongue hesitantly flicks out, gliding along my lower lip, asking for entrance which I grant immediately. His soft warm tongue pushes into my mouth, greeting mine happily. He skillfully keeps our tongues in my mouth, not wanting me to slice my tongue on his razor sharp teeth. Vampire venom has no affect on half-breeds, but it sure as hell hurts to have it in your system.

Alec uses his hands that are resting on my lower back to press me harder against him. My body molds against the curves of his. His muscular chest, trim stomach, hard hips..

I release a slight moan, jumping up and wrapping my legs around Alec's hips. My lower region is pressed against the slight bulge between his hips. He growls animalisticly in response, and suddenly we are by the bed. He drops us onto it, supporting his weight carefully.

I release his hair, beginning to unbutton his shirt. I have it off quickly, trying not to ogle too long at his muscularity. His chest and hips are perfectly sculpted, pecs and a six-pack, and his hips are very defined with those lines that lead down from the hips into his jeans and beyond (which I call sex-lines, because they are very, very sexy).

He is then pulling off my sweater jacket and trying to get off my tank-top. He gets distracted though as he begins kissing down my neck. I arch my back, breathing heavily in excitement. My eyes land on the clock. It has been fifteen minutes since Mom was here.

Reluctantly, I push Alec away. He doesn't get the hint at first, just thinks I am trying to feel his chest again. But I add a little more force and he realizes what I'm doing.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asks, looking ashamed.

"No, of course not. I have to go though." I nod towards the clock.

"God damn it." he growls in annoyance. I giggle quietly. We had really been getting into things. I had kissed human boys before at school, but none had turned into anything close to that. It was magical and electrifying. I don't think I could have pulled myself away from him if I hadn't known Mom would be coming to get me if I didn't leave soon.

"That was amazing." I tell him somewhat shyly, twirling one of my bronze curls around my finger while staring down at the cream-colored carpet. Alec suddenly appears in front of me, his shirt already back on. He takes my face in his frosty hands and gently tilts it up so I am staring into those endless scarlet eyes of his.

"You are amazing." he whispers, his cool breath fanning over my face.

"Is this really what it seems like?" I ask, afraid of his answer. If he says no, I'll be crushed. If he says yes, I'm pretty sure there is no way my heart will ever be able to let go of him.

"Yes." he smiles slightly. "I never thought I would find true love in a Cullen."

"And I never thought I would find true love in a Volturi." I counter, smiling also.

"You have to go. Put on something to cover my scent. I'll see you tonight. I love you, Renesmee." he whispers, nuzzling his nose against mine. I literally feel my heart skip a beat. In all honesty, I love hearing it from him more than hearing it from anyone else, including Jacob.

"I love you too, Alec." the words flow so perfectly from my tongue. They are meant to come from my lips.

Alec leans down once more, kissing me sweetly for a brief moment. And then he is gone.


	5. Chapter 5 Visions Are No Fun

"Can you believe we still have five months here?" Alice sighs, coating my nails in neon blue nail polish.

"It has already been a month?" I try to keep the disappointment from my voice. I try to remember the date.. I think it is May 24th.. That means it has been over a month.. Damn.

"Don't you mean it has only been a month? It is so boring here! You would think Aro would have learned how to entertain guests by now.. I don't know how much more of this quiet old castle I can take." she whimpers, desperate for some excitement. Suddenly, her eyes go blank. The brush in her hands slides down my finger, leaving a trail of blue in its wake. She has been sucked into a vision.

I've never been alone with Alice when she gets pulled into a vision, and I honestly don't know what I'm suppose to do. Coax her out of it? Isn't that what Jasper does? I scoot the nail polish out of the way, wrapping my arms around her, careful not to get any polish on her gorgeous white summer dress.

"Come on, Alice. Come back. You aren't really there. It's okay, Ali. Just come back." I rub soothing circles on her back. She jerks upright as she comes back to the present. Her topaz eyes flash over to me, wide and startled.

"What happened? What did you see?" I ask feverishly.

"Nothing. It was nothing." she plasters on a smile. She is keeping something from me. Obviously it was about me and Alec.

I sigh, squeezing my eyes closed. "I already know what it's about. Just tell me."

"You and Alec. It was just you and Alec together. I have them all the time." she puts one hand to her forehead as if she has a headache.

"Have you told Mom or Dad?" I ask quietly, hanging my head sullenly.

"Of course not. It isn't my place. I don't mean to see the things I do." she gets to work removing the polish she accidentally slid down my finger.

"But Mom has told me to stay away from him." I remind her like an idiot. Why am I even still discussing this? Obviously she isn't going to tell.

"Bella has reasons for everything she does. They may not seem clear to you right now, but you will discover them soon enough. She always has your best intentions at heart." Alice talks intelligently and wisely, something she usually doesn't do.

"Well I really don't understand right now. She said Alec isn't good for me. But he is the sweetest, funniest, cutest, most amazing guy I have ever met. I know it seems crazy and you'll just think it's a teen crush, but I swear to you Alice, I love him." My eyes flash up to meet hers. Our gazes lock, and understanding passes through us.

"I know it is." she smiles slightly.

"You do?" My disbelief and wariness is obvious.

"I can see the future, Nes. And yours is becoming clearer the closer you get to being a full vampire. I've seen what you and Alec could have together.." she is smiling like she is happy for me, but there is a deep worry brewing in those beautiful gold eyes of hers. I want so badly to see the things she has seen.

I place my hand on her cheek, showing her a picture of me, tall and beautiful with gold eyes and snow white skin, wearing the lovely dress that Alice designed for Mom's wedding walking down an aisle that is clearly in the backyard of our house back home with Dad on my arm. All of my family is sitting in chairs by the aisle, even Jake and a few members of the pack, and Alice and Rose stand by the alter as my bridesmaids. Alec waits for me at the end in a suit as black as his hair, his eyes an amber that is verging on butterscotch.

I pull my hand back, looking up hopefully at her. She shakes her head sadly. I put my hand back to her cheek, pulling up a different image.

This time I am still the tall, beautiful vampire from before, but my eyes are flaming red. I am walking down an aisle that is set up in the Volturi throne room in a dress made of white silk with rubies encrusted along the bust and in a tiara on my head with Aro on my arm. At least a hundred vampires sit in rows by the aisle. As I near the front, I see Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme sitting together, smiling as cheerfully as they can yet still very clearly sad. Awaiting me at the alter is Alec in the same suit, his eyes still a piercing scarlet. Heidi, Corin, and Jane are my bridesmaids.

I pull back, my face a question mark. This future isn't nearly as perfect, but at least I'll be with Alec. And I would have eternity to make things right with Mom and Dad, and an eternity to have another wedding where they can come see it.

Alice shakes her head again though. I begin to reach up to her again, but she knocks my hand away. That is a first. She usually loves to see what I have to show her. Her eyes are filled with tears though, and her lips are pressed together tight.

"I don't know anything that far ahead." she explains. "All I've seen is you and Alec holding hands, kissing, hugging, and once you two on a plane together. That's it. Nothing is set in stone, okay?" she is angry, but seems more trying to convince herself than me. "If you'll excuse me, I have some things to take care of." she stands, heading to the door. I look down, realizing she had finished my nails without me knowing. It definitely isn't her best work though.

"I'm really sorry, Alice." I say as I walk out the door.

"Don't be." she whispers, then shuts the door. I begin walking, very, very confused. What just happened? What has Alice seen? Why wouldn't she tell me? She tells me everything she sees that involves me!

I walk corridor after corridor aimlessly, sorting through things in my head, trying to realize what went wrong in Alice's room. As I am walking down a dark corridor that I'm pretty sure houses nobody, I suddenly realize I am not alone. I can feel eyes on the back of my head.

I pause in my walking. I stand still, listening for any movement, but I can hear nothing over my throbbing headache and fluttering heart. I turn around slowly, expecting to be greeted with a pair of red eyes belonging to Jane or Felix, but find an empty hallway. I gulp, take a deep breath, and convince myself I am being paranoid.

I turn back around and there find a set of red eyes. I scream, but a cold hand covers my mouth as a chilly arm wraps around me, dragging me in a random room. I bite the hand over my mouth and the person curses.

"Alec?" I strain my neck to look up at the person who has me. Alec grins down at me.

"I suck at being romantic." he says sheepishly. I laugh as he closes the door behind us.

"You suck in general." I grin at my own pun, breaking free of his grip.

"Ha, funny. Never heard that one before." he says sarcastically, rolling his scarlet eyes. I hug him fiercly, burying my face in his neck.

"You're just the person I need." I tell him, pulling back slightly to kiss him with as much passion as I can muster up. His eyes become a little glassy and I snuggle back into him.

"And for that I am very thankful." he says in a dazed voice. I release my death grip on him, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the bed in the room. "Well I thought we might fool around a little first, but this works too." he shrugs. I hit him lightly.

"Don't get too excited. I just really need someone to talk to." I tell him, laughing as his face falls. Alec might seem perfect in every way to me, but he is still a teenage boy.

"Women. Make you think you're getting laid and then they say they need to discuss their feelings." he grumbles under his breath, making me laugh harder. I'm pretty sure he is one of the only people that could make me laugh right now after just having my sister figure practically kick me out of her room. Jake probably could too, and maybe Emmett.

"It is something that happened with Alice." I start, making sure I have his attention.

"You mean the little pixie girl that can see the future?" he asks, and I nod.

"Well, she is practically my sister. Always takes my side when I argue with my parents, played all sorts of games with me when I was little, bought me the best birthday and Christmas presents, and takes me shopping all over the world. Anyways, I was in her room like ten minutes ago, and she was painting my nails, and she had a vision. I asked her what it was about, she said it was about you and me." I pause, checking again for his attention.

"Wait you mean she knows?" his eyebrows raise.

"Yeah, but she said she wasn't going to tell Mom. Anyways, I told her I was in love with you, and she believed me. She said she had seen the things we could have with each other. So I showed her things, wondering if it was anything like what she had seen." here I stopped, placing my hand on his cheek and showing him what I had showed her.

"I'm in favor of the second." he grins. I roll my eyes, ignoring his comment.

"She got mad after I showed them to her though. She said she hasn't seen that far ahead, she has only seen a few things, which include us on a plane, and that one I can't explain, and that nothing is set in stone. Then she told me I should leave." I look at him in confusion, hoping he'll provide me with answers.

"Obviously she has seen something that she doesn't want you to know about."

"Yeah, but what? What could possibly be so bad that she has to hid- What?" I break off, noticing him staring towards my lips hungrily. Not like he wants to kiss me hungrily, more like he wants to...eat. I raise my had to just above my lips, feeling moisture. I bring my finger back down and there is red liquid glinting on it. I jump up, rushing to the bathroom and looking in the mirror. Two trails of blood are leaking from my nose, just about to touch my lips. I grab a tissue, wiping up the blood and then tilting my head back and holding the tissue to my nose. I stay in the bathroom until the bleeding stops.

Frazzled and even more confused than I was just a few minutes ago, I return to the bedroom, needing the comfort of Alec's arms. But he is gone. Disappeared without a trace. My blood must have been too much.

Why did my nose start bleeding in the first place? That has never happened before. The only time my nose has ever bled is once when I ran way too fast into Emmett, and then it only came from one nostril. This was just totally random and my nose was bleeding from both. But there wasn't that much blood, very thin trails.

Knowing blood is a sensitive thing around here, I pull back the drapes of one of the windows of the bedroom and crack it open allowing my bloody tissue to soar through the evening wind. The sun's last rays land on me. My skin always gives off an iridescent glow in the sun, but last time I saw it was with Jane and the glow was hardly there. Now it has diminished even further.

"That is odd." I murmur to myself. Shrugging off the feeling that something isn't right, I head out of the room. But though I push my worries out of my thoughts, they linger in my sub-conscience, and my mind uses my body to take out its anxiety. First my fingers begin to fidget. Then I begin to chew on my bottom lip. My knees start knocking together, and then my whole legs are shaking. By the time I make it to my room, my whole body is quivering up and down.

I collapse face down on my bed, trying to calm myself but I continue to quiver. A familiar pair of icy arms suddenly wrap around me, startling me a bit. I am flipped over, and immediately wrap my arms around the most amazing man in the whole world. I cry into his shoulder, for reasons I'm not sure of.

"What's wrong, Nessie?" Dad asks, stroking my hair affectionately. My copper curls, which used to bounce around just below my shoulders, have grown nearly to my mid-back all in the time since I've been in Volterra. Part of my growth spurt.

"I-I don't know." I sob, totally unsure of why I'm crying.

"Shh, you're okay. " he soothes me, and soon my wails die down and the tears stop.

"What am I doing, Dad?" I groan, burying my face into his shoulder. Of course he doesn't know the answer, probably doesn't even know what the question means. If he did, he would probably kill me. Because I'm asking him why I'm defying him and Mom, sneaking around behind their backs, planning on taking a plane ride with Alec, have a future with Alec, lying to Jake, and everything else that has happened in the past month.

"Because you follow your heart, dear." Dad murmurs, still holding me tightly. That stops me short. That almost sounded like.. he knows?

"How do you.." I start, but am unable to finish without giving things away. What if he doesn't know and was just making something up that seemed right?

"I'm your dad. It's my job to know these things." Dad gives me his famous crooked-grin, the one that my mother fell in love with. Anyone could see why. Dad is unearthly handsome, in a totally not romantic way considering I'm his daughter. But just because we are so closely related doesn't mean I am blind to how attractive he is. It is the same with Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle. I know all of them are super hot. And even Jake! He is like my brother, but there is no denying the fact that he is totally gorgeous.

"You mean you know about.." I trail off again. If he really knows, he can finish it for me.

"You and Alec." he gets it dead on.

"What about us?" I prompt him for more. Mom could have just told him that she thought something was up.

"You two are in love." he frowns slightly at saying it. I open my mouth to ask how he knew, but he beats me to it. "I've been paying close attention to Alice and Jasper. They've been trying to protect what they know, but it is impossible to be perfect at it all day everyday. I've seen you and Alec kissing from Alice's head, and I've felt the way you both feel about each other from Jasper. And then there is Marcus. He was nearly blown away by the magnitude of your relationship. But he has also been trying not to think about it. Not because of me, because of Aro. Marcus knows very well what can happen when a powerful member falls in love."

"Didyme.." I recall the story Dad told me long ago. Aro's biological sister had been a vampire also. She was gorgeous and kind but nowhere near as powerful as Aro. Marcus and Didyme had fallen in love, and planned to run away together. When Aro heard of it, he had to choose between the two, and he chose Marcus. Aro killed Didyme secretly, and used Chelsea to keep Marcus's loyalty strong with the Volturi. That is why Marcus always looks so bored. He is actually miserable. But he doesn't know what really happened to Didyme, doesn't know that Aro killed his own sister, but he is clearly very aware that falling in love when you're a powerful guard member can be a deadly line to walk.

"But nothing like what happened to Didyme will happen to you." Dad assures me quickly. "Times have changed, Aro can't just kill innocent vampires without being called out for it anymore. And you have tons of connections, it would be impossible for it to go unnoticed. But anyways, I've tried to reason with your mother. I told her we have to let go, your destiny isn't in our hands. She refuses to allow you to go off on your own like that though. She definitely has motivations for what she is doing, trust me. And she thinks it is best, though I'm going to have to disagree with her there." he grimaces.

"I don't want Mom to be mad at me, but I just can't stay away from Alec. What if Esme had forbid you to see Mom ever again? Would you have listened? Would you have ignored true love because someone told you it was no good for you?" I look up into his darkening eyes.

"Never. And I don't expect you to. You are my daughter, you are your mother's daughter. You are stubborn and strong-willed as can be. And soon it might seem like things with you and Alec will never work out. But when you start thinking that, remember Alice and Jasper's story. A confused newborn, an angry, blood-addicted soldier. They fell in love and together they became better people. And remember the story of your mother and I. That one has plenty of obstacles we had to overcome. I know you will always do what is right." he smiles, and I feel like he is placing too much faith in me. He stands heading for the door.

"Dad?" I call to him just before he makes it to the door. He turns halfway towards me. "What are Alec and I going to do when it is time for us to leave?" I ask him.

"I think that is something you should try to figure out on your own." he grins. I leap up just before he leaves, rushing over to him. I hug him as tightly as I can.

"Thank you." I whisper. I bring my hand up to his cheek, showing him the words "I love you".

"I love you too, Nes."


	6. Chapter 6 No More, Nes

I finish stretching and hop up, excited for today's lessons. Alec, wearing his usual loose fit shorts and cut off tee, smiles at me. His hair blends into the night sky, and his smile is as bright as the full moon overhead. His eyes are sparkling like the stars.

"Okay, you know the drill." he smirks, crouching low in preparation. I took a deep breath in. This is how we start every practice. I do fifty push-ups or crunches, then stretch, then try to take on Alec (each time unsuccessfully), then he teaches me something new, and we end with me running. We keep having less and less time for every activity though because I am waking up later and later every day. I've even had to set an alarm on my phone to wake me up. I have to drag myself out of bed and drink a glass of animal blood just to be able to walk straight.

I am determined to win this today. I've already come up with my battle plan. I exhale my air, and Alec took that as the go ahead signal. He lunged for me. I side kicked him in the face, but not very hard. Just a distraction. It works, buying me a fraction of a second. I use it to run. I run as fast as I can, blending into the grass to throw Alec off. It doesn't work very well.

He tackles me from behind, and we tumble over each other. I end up under him, but since he has my arms pinned, I my gift to distract him. In somewhat of an unfair way.

I show him us. Him wearing only a pair of briefs, and me lacking a shirt. Things are...heating up with us. His grip slackens on my arm as he stares blankly down at me, not really seeing me. I am panting. I have to keep the image up for a while, because if I don't, he'll say I didn't give my family time to come rescue me. I have been thinking about this all day, contemplating my plan. This image of us has already been well planned out earlier.

Finally I release him from it. He is startled for a moment, but shakes his head back to the present. He looks at me in confusion and then remembers what is going on. He hops off of me, looking down at me proudly and slightly embarrassed.

"That was pretty brilliant Nes." he compliments, helping me up.

"I figured that one would get to you." I smile confidently.

"You're getting good." he agrees. We walked hand in hand back to where we train. Alec begins teaching me a couple new ways to slip out of choke holds. Then I run eight laps around the field. Together we walk back to my room. He climbs up my tree with me, standing on my balcony outside my room.

"Nes, what are we going to do when you have to go back to America?" Alec asks me, looking up from beneath his unbelievably long black is a question that has been bugging me too. It is late June, and we head back in October. That might seem like quite a while, but when you really get down to it, it's not.

I place one hand on the side of his face, showing him a picture of my home back in Montana. All of my family is hanging out outside, and Jake is even there. Alec is by my side, his eyes amber. My dad walks up to him, patting his back. My mom smiles over at him. I lean up, kissing his cheek, and a diamond ring glints from my left hand.

I take my hand away from his face, smiling hopefully. He stares at me for a moment, longing written all over his face. He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment though, and then shakes his head no. I sigh, already expecting this. I place my hand on his face again, coming up with a new image.

I sit at home in my room, alone. I am huddled over a piece of paper, a blue ball point pen in my hand. At the top of the page reads "Dear Alec," but that is all there is so far. Tear drops are dripping from my face and splatter onto the paper. The image changes to Alec in his room wearing his black cloak writing on a piece of parchment. The only visible part is the "Dear Renesmee," at the top. Then the image changes again, showing me at my graduation, black caps flying in the air, and I am very clearly a full vampire. Then me in a plane, looking out the window. Then Alec and I hugging each other in the middle of the airport. I pull back, not sure what he is going to say.

"I guess that is all we really can do. But what about after that? Are you going to stay here in Volterra with me?" he asks. I grimace. I hadn't thought this out. I can't just abandon my family. And Jake. But I can't live without Alec.

"I guess so. But I'll have to go visit my family all the time." I warn him.

"Of course. And I'll come with you."

"We can make this work." I say more to myself than him.

"I'm just upset that you'll leave me half-human and come back a full vampire. I sort of like all your little human qualities." he runs his fingers down my neck, feeling my pulse no doubt.

"I can't wait. I use to like this, but recently it just has been so tiring. I practically pass out every night and then can hardly get up for training. I've been drinking twice as much blood as usual. And I haven't even gotten any taller yet." I growl in annoyance.

"Have you talked to Carlisle about all this?" Alec looks very worried.

"No, it's totally normal. This happens every time I hit a growth spurt. Well, not really of this magnitude, but this is one of my last ones. Could be my last. He'll just tell me to get lots of rest and whatnot." I roll my eyes, trying to show him this is no big deal.

"Maybe we should postpone our trainings if you should be sleeping more." he still looks concerned.

"No way! I get plenty. But I'll even start going to bed earlier if you like."

"No. Renesmee, this is serious business. Your body is preparing you to make a species change. I am not going to do anything to risk your health. You need to be sleeping, not straining yourself"

"I thought you wanted me to be able to protect myself." I mutter, glaring at the ground. Alec tilts my chin up, making me looking him in the eye.

"Of course I do. But now I'm going to have to trust that between me and your huge family, you can be protected. I would never want you to get hurt, which is why I have to do this. I'll be putting you in harm's way if I tried to continue this." he explains.

"Okay, okay. Fine. I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you more." he grins, playful once again. He leans down, kissing me sweetly for hardly a second, and then he disappears.

BELLA POV

I sit next to the window in my room, reading a book. Realizing it is almost four, I look outside towards the small pond. There they are, right on time. They're holding hands, walking towards the wall of the Volturi garden. She laughs, leaning up and pecking his cheek. He looks down at her like she is an angel. Then they disappear by the wall, and I know I won't see them again until she starts running laps.

I hiss, wanting to march down there right now and break it all up. This isn't right! Why is she doing this?

"Calm down, love." Edward appears behind me, rubbing my shoulders softly. "We shouldn't interfere."

"He is teaching her how to fight, Edward! We have agreed from the beginning to never do that!" I point out the window towards them.

"Alec is just a teenage boy who needed a way to get to know a pretty girl. It is harmless." he assures me.

"Oh, sure. Just a teenage boy. Don't you mean just a teenage human drinking vampire whose job is to kill masses of vampires at a time along with his psychotic twin sister, lives thousands of miles from where we do, has our daughter wrapped around his finger, is forever loyal to the weird evil ruler of the immortal world, and nearly killed Renesmee when she was a child?" I am getting more and more worked up.

"You really need to calm down Bella." Edward warns. "We all know why you are really so against Alec and Renesmee being together. And I understand why you feel the way you do. But maybe you should really stop and think if your motivations honestly have Renesmee's best interest behind them." he disappears before I can protest against everything he just said.

I stare down at my hands, squeezing my eyes closed. Please don't tell me Edward is right. Have I really been sacrificing Renesmee's happiness for my own peace of mind?

See, the reason I am so against my daughter dating Alec is because she already belongs to Jacob Black, my best friend. She has belonged to him since the day she was born. Their destinies became intertwined as soon as his eyes landed on her, and it is impossible to untangle them now.

Nessie and Jake grew up together. He was her older brother, her protector, her best friend. But now that they are nearly the same age, things are changing. He is ready to tell her about the imprint. And after she gets out of high school, he wants to marry her. He doesn't care that she'll be a vampire. He loves her, and he would do anything for her.

That used to be how it was for me. Jake loved me in that way, would give everything up for me. But I chose Edward over him. I broke Jake into pieces! The guilt for that has been gnawing away at me ever since. And I think I will only be able to get over it after Jake is happily married to the girl of his dreams, my daughter.

But none of that will happen if Renesmee and Alec are allowed to fall too deeply into love. The moment Jake tells her of his imprint on her, Renesmee will probably freak out, just as anyone would. But instead of running home to Edward and I, where she would find encouragement to give Jacob a chance, she would go running back to Volterra into Alec's arms where she would stay for the rest of eternity.

I throw my book across the room in frustration. I get up and begin pacing back and forth across the room. Am I doing what is best for Nes? Of course I am! Jake is a million times better than Alec. He is loyal, obediant, playful, loving.. Oh God. It sounds like I'm talking about a Golden Retriever.

Renesmee wants a true love, not a pet. Someone who is charming and spontaneous.. Like Alec.. But Jake imprinted on her.. That means they belong together.. Right?

But maybe we don't completely understand imprinting. Maybe it could be when a wolf has a special bond with a mortal (or immortal, obviously) and are bound to them in an unbreakable way but only as their protector. Like a guardian of sorts.

Oh, who am I kidding? That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard. An imprint is a bonding of souls and means true love. Renesmee belongs with Jake and I am not going to let Alec ruin everything for them.


	7. Chapter 7 Shakes & Shivers

"Oh my God, Alec. I don't know what to say." I gasp, staring down at the bracelet he got me. It is made of white diamonds, with a silver charm hanging down that says "Renesmee & Alec Forever" with rubies surrounding it. It is at least 40 karats. Must have cost a fortune. It is beautiful.

"Then don't say anything." he grins sexily, clasping it onto my wrist. Then he leans down and kisses me. It isn't a sweet, chaste kiss. It is filled with passion and meaning. His lips move in perfect sync with mine. I press myself as tightly as I can against his freezing body. He has his hands twined into my hair. Mine are hanging onto his muscular shoulders.

He lowers us down to my bed, kissing down my throat. I like when he does it. It makes my adrenaline rush knowing it would just take a split second for him to decide it is too much and shove his teeth into me. The danger and excitement put me on an ecstasy high.

He returns to my mouth, pressing his tongue into mine. I accept it willingly. Alec tastes so sweet, in a sort of fruity way. The best comparison I can think of is blueberries, but that does it no justice. Nothing I say to describe Alec does him any justice. He is one of those people that are just much too gorgeous in every aspect for words to be able to come close. Sort of like Rosalie.

His hands find their way up my shirt, each one cupping one of my breasts that are covered by a purple, lacy Victoria Secret bra. He doesn't unclasp my bra, or try to take it any further than what it is. He is a gentleman. He knows I'll make a move showing I want to go farther if I do.

I go ahead and strip my shirt off just to get it out of his way, tossing it to the side.

I flip us over, using the strength I have acquired from my work outs against him. I quickly tear off his grey shirt, running my hands down the muscular planes of his chest.

"Woah, Nes." he suddenly stops me, sitting up and gently pushing me off him. I am confused. What did I do?

"W-what?" I ask, and my stutter makes me realize what is wrong. I am quivering again. My whole body is.

"What's going on? You're shaking. And you're colder than usual.. Still hot for me, but cold for you." he is confused and very worried. I then realize I am in fact pretty cold considering I am usually burning up. I look up into his eyes, very frightened and very confused.

He suddenly grabs my shirt, throwing it at me. I quickly pull it back on. He gathers all the covers on my bed, wrapping me up in them so tightly I can't even move my arms or legs. He holds me closely in them, probably knowing him holding me isn't exactly going to make things better but just needing to have his arms around me in sort of a protective way.

"It's j-just the growth-th sp-purt." I smile at him, trying to stop the shaking, but my efforts are futile.

"Should I get Carlisle?" he is already standing up, about to disappear out the door.

"N-no. I-i've alr-ready talk-ked to him about it." I fib, managing to stop the shaking stop at the end of my sentence.

"What did he say?" Alec takes a seat at the edge of my bed.

"It is all part of the growth spurt. It is doing some weird things to get me ready for the change." I lie off the top of my head. I don't want Alec to go get Carlisle because he'll come running to check on me, then go tell my mom all the details, including that Alec is the one who came to tell him what was going on, and then she'll be furious. But if I told Alec I didn't want him getting Carlisle because I didn't want my mom to be angry at me he would say that is a stupid reason to jeopardize my health and go get Carlisle anyways. There are certain measures I have to take to protect me and Alec, and though I hate lying to him, it just as to be done.

"Oh. Well as long as he has checked it out." Alec shrugs, heading over to my T.V. "I think we should just chill out for a while, let you recoup. What movie do you want to watch?" he begins searching through On Demand.

"You pick. I'm getting sleepy anyways." I yawn, looking over at the clock. It is 2 in the afternoon. I frown, really disliking all the side affects of this stupid growth spurt. Alec laughs, turning on a random one (well, maybe not so random considering it is a horror movie and that seems like something Alec would enjoy) and then comes over and lays by me, wrapping his arms around me. Well, around the layers of blankets that surround me.

I watch about five minutes of the movie before beginning to nod off. Then I realize I'm getting hot. I wiggle my arms out of the cocoon of blankets, and begin to cool off. And soon enough I allow myself to slip into a peaceful slumber where I begin a dream centered around my dark-haired angel with intoxicating red eyes. Even in unconsciousness I can't get away from my love for Alec. I wouldn't have it any other way.

ALEC POV

Renesmee snuggles deeper into my side as we lay on her bed watching a movie on her flat screen. Her heart rate is slower than usual, and her breathing is very steady. She must be asleep, but I can't see her face clearly to confirm it.

"Alec.." she moans. For a moment, I thought she was awake and I had been wrong, but she doesn't say anything more, just holds me tighter. She sleeps talks?

"Oh, Renesmee. Could you get any cuter?" I smile, running my fingers through her silky bronze ringlets. When I first met her they went a few centimeters past her shoulders. Now they are nearly to her waist. Apparently she is on some sort of growth spurt. It is concerning to me, but then again I am extremely over protective of her. I try not to let her see it though.

Since she is on this growth spurt, I called quits to our training sessions. She needs a full night of sleep, and that doesn't even seem to be enough considering she is snoozing on me right now not even ten minutes into our movie. Before I called off our sessions, we probably wouldn't have even been doing this. Much too risky. Her parents could see us. But she only has three months and thirteen days left here, and we want to spend as much time together as possible. Yes, I do count. Yes, it is a little pathetic. No, I really don't care.

She sighs in her sleep, turning over halfway so I have a view of her profile. Her plush pink lips that feel like satin beneath mine. Her ivory skin with rosy cheeks. Her cute little button nose. Her closed, glossy lavender lids. Her long black lashes. I trail a finger down her face, growing sad thinking about her leaving.

She is going to have to go back home with her family to America. There she will complete high school and also complete her transformation over to a vampire. Then she will come back to live here with me. But she will constantly be going back to visit her family considering they're very close. I can deal with that though. I hardly ever am called into duty anyways.

I love her more than I have ever loved anyone in my life. She is exactly what I have always dreamed of. Kind-hearted, good-natured, easy-going, not self absorbed in any way, but does like to be spoiled. I like that because I like to spoil her. I got her a 42.3 carat bracelet today, just so she has something to remember me by day and night.

And I have another even better jewel in store for her that she will be getting soon enough. I had to beg Aro to let me have it because it is one of the favorites in his collection. A 100 carat diamond ring with a 8.4 carat gold band that has sapphires encrusted in it. Worth at least 3 billion dollars. I hope it isn't too heavy for her while she is still part human. I plan to propose to her with it.

Aro would let me have pretty much anything if he knew it was for Renesmee though. You see, usually Aro goes and visits the Cullens for a day or two at the most, but this time he had them come stay here for six whole months. And he knows of Renesmee and my relationship, but he does not tell the Cullens and tries to keep his mind blocked from Edward.

And as much as it might surprise you, he has other motivations than just enjoying a nice teen love story. He discusses his plans with me all the time, even before they arrived. I have to be very careful around Edward.

Aro wants me to marry Renesmee. He wants to be tied to the Cullens, to have them as his ally. He wants Renesmee on the guard, and he even wants me to see if I can get her pregnant. That last one I will not purposely try to do, but the others I have in the bag.

At first hearing of the plans, I had been wary. I expected Renesmee to be some brat who thought she was all that because her family was rich, she was beautiful, and she was rare. But after meeting her, I had a total change of heart. She is the opposite of what I anticipated.

I just really hope Renesmee doesn't find out of all this. She would think I am just using her, when really I'm not. I love her more than anything. If it was the only way, I would leave and go live in America with her and her family. But I know I can't really do that because Aro would kill Ness. It wouldn't matter that her family would declare war. There is no way in hell he would allow me to leave on a romantic whim.

Renesmee suddenly giggles. I look down at her, but she is still sound asleep. "No, Jake. Down boy." laughter rings through her voice. I snort. Not only do the Cullens feed off animals, but do they really have a pet dog?

Very carefully, I grab her hand and place it on my face. Just like I expected, I am able to see her dream. It is very colorful and vibrant. She is in a large field probably back in her home in America. Flowers play around her ankles, tickling her. She isn't a vampire, actually she looks more human than anything. She is laughing and looking around, searching for something.

"Come on Jake!" she calls out into the warm breeze. Since I am seeing all this through her eyes, it is foggy. A flash of red fur passes by and I can't even recognize what it is.

"Stop playing around Jakey." she giggles again. Suddenly a huge wolf appears in front of her. I jump slightly even though I'm not really there, but she stays perfectly calm. The wolf lolls its huge tongue out and licks her face. Seeing as I am her right now, I could practically feel the wet warmth tickle down my face. It was absolutely disgusting.

"Oh, stop that." she wipes her face. The wolf howls up into the sky, then disappears again. A moment later a guy comes out of the forest. He is wearing ripped cut off jeans and no shirt. His hair is long and black, flipping in around his chin to frame his face, and he has dark brown eyes. His skin is a smooth bronze and he is very muscular.

Well I guess the Cullens don't have a pet dog. More like a pet wolf. "Jake" is one of the shifters we encountered when we nearly went into battle against the Cullens. Renesmee is obviously very close to this one, and honestly it makes me a little jealous that she is dreaming about him.

"I've missed you, Nes." Jake says, hugging her so tightly that he lifts her off the ground. She hugs him back just as fiercely. He sets her down, grinning boyishly.

"I've missed you too. Six months is way too long to spend without my best friend." she sighs and I realize this meeting must take place just after she gets back from Italy.

"I know. I've been so worried about you. But I'm glad you took my advice and decided to stay away from Alec. That kid just seems like bad news to me." he shudders slightly. So he has been warning her away from me? Who does this guy think he is? I don't even know him!

"Actually, that is what I wanted to talk to you about.." Renesmee frowns. "Jacob, I know you won't like it, but Alec and I are together now."

"What?" his eyes are getting bigger. I want to laugh. That's my girl.

"Alec?" Renesmee calls into the trees. I walk out of the forest. And I get a chance to see myself through her eyes. I look like I'm some sort of angel with a golden glow surrounding me. My hair is slightly disheveled, and my eyes are large and golden.

"What is going on?" Jake looks startled and confused.

"Alec has come back to live with us. We are going to get married." she lifts up her left hand to show a ring with a tiny diamond on it and a silver band. I scoff at it. The ring I'll give her will blow her away.

"I know this is hard for you to accept, but I promise I will take care of her." my voice sounds like the most beautiful melody. She thinks much too highly of me. Jake stares at us for a moment, before cracking a smile.

"I'm happy for you guys." he says. "I'm glad you found someone Nes." he hugs her again. Renesmee smiles happily. I take her hand away from my face, allowing her to celebrate by herself. I have a feeling that if that meeting actually happened, Jake's, whoever he is, reaction wouldn't be so pleasant.

Renesmee wakes up just before the movie is over. She blinks those big, beautiful brown eyes a few times, staring around in confusion.I stroke her face affectionately.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." I smile, tucking one of her curls behind her ear. She stretches and yawns.

"I can't believe I fell asleep." she says groggily.

"I like watching you sleep." I tell her, feeling kinda creepy. The color suddenly drains from her face.

"Oh God.. Please tell me I didn't.." she gulps.

"Sleep talk?" I offer. She groans, burying her face in her pillow.

"It was cute." I laugh, pulling her face out of the pillow so I can quickly peck her lips.

"What did I say? Be honest." she has her hands over her face, but is peeking from between her fingers.

"Just my name." I fib. If I tell her about Jake, she'll probably feel obliged to tell me about him. If it is something she feels the need to tell me about, I'm going to let her do it on her own. He's probably just a good friend, there is no need for me to know all about him.

"How embarrassing." she groans and I chuckle. She is just so adorable. Her cheeks are a flaming red from her blush. It causes the back of my throat to burn. I usually don't get like this around humans. I have impeccable control. But her blood sends me over the edge.. I haven't told her, but I think she might be my la tua cantante, or my singer.

"I love you." I tell her, leaning in and kissing her again, this time a little longer.

"I love you too." she whispers, hugging me softly. I love her hugs. Hell, who am I kidding? I love everything about Renesmee Cullen. She is my whole life.

**Heads up, next chapter will have a lime. Not lemon, LIME. Which means they don't have sex, but they do other sexual things. It isn't necessary for the overall story, I'm just throwing it in there. If you don't want to read it you don't have to and you will still get the story just fine. Just telling you in case you don't like Nessie doing those kinds of things. **

**- JCBMAD - **


	8. Chapter 8 Lime Time

I wake up to the sun shining on my face. Squeezing my eyes closed to block the light out, I reach over for Alec. But I am met with emptiness. I crack one eye open, looking around. He isn't here, and the bed isn't too cold, so he must have left a while ago. That's odd. He stays with me every night, I look forward to waking up to his smiling face.

Groggily, I pull myself out of bed and stumble over to the blood bar, pouring myself a decent amount into one of the wine glasses. I'm running a little low. Great.

I go sit down in the sitting area, bathing in the warmth of the sun's rays, ignoring the fact that my skin's glow is all but gone. I mean, it obviously has to disappear before I turn vampire. I guess it just gradually fades. No worries, I'll be sparkling in no time, just like the gorgeous diamond bracelet on my wrist that Alec gave me a month ago.

Yeah, I only have 2 months left here. Bummer, I know. I mean, I'm excited to ride my horses, see my friends, and spend time with Jake again, but not excited enough that I would actually _want_ to go home. If my whole family could stay here forever, that would be just totally fine with me.

I drink two glasses, then head to my closet. I dress in a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt, not feeling in the mood to do anything more. I lazily walk out, checking the calendar on my phone. It's August 10th. We leave October 22nd. Errrgh.

Woah, wait. It's August 10th? Oh, damn it. I can't believe Alec didn't remind me! He probably hoped I would forget so he could play the guilt card on me. Well, no sir, it isn't going down like that. I remember him telling me in the first few weeks we met.

I check the time. It's only 10:23. I'm up early today, thankfully. There is no way in hell I'm screwing this up.

ALEC POV

I haven't seen Renesmee all day and it is nearly five in the evening. I've been waiting for her to come find me, but no such luck. She is probably waiting for me. She must have forgotten. Maybe I should have just reminded her.

With a reluctant sigh, I head up to her room. "Renesmee? Are you awake?" I knock on her door. It wouldn't really surprise me if she isn't. She sleeps so much.

"Come in!" she calls out in her bell-like voice, sounding very much awake. So I guess she really has been just waiting around for me, not bothering to come search herself. I twist the knob and head in.

"I've been-" I start as I step inside, but then cut off. The room is covered in burning candles, some of them reduced to pools of wax. They provide the only light. Rose petals also cover the floor, and there is a gentle jazzy type of music playing low from her iPod station.

Renesmee is laying on her bed wearing the tightest, shortest dress ever. It molds to her body, looking practically painted on. It is strapless, showing tons of cleavage, and very, very short, hardly covering her anything. The dress is dark red, and she has fishnet stockings that come up mid thigh that are black, and then very high high-heels that match the dress. Red and black are my favorite colors, as she very well knows.

Her eyes, which have a smoky look about them, are done in black eyeliner, gray eyeshadow, and black mascara. Her lips have red lipstick on. Her long copper curls splay loosely around her shoulders and down to her bust. She is laying on her side, her head propped up with one arm, her legs crossed, the classic sexy pose.

I stand there at the door, my eyes bugging out of my head, my jaw hanging open. Oh, God, Edward would kill me. Bella would kill me. Her whole family would take turns killing me. But I really don't care. She turns me on so much just being herself, and now she is here in that skimpy, clingy dress with her eyes slanted in that sexy way, intimate music playing in the background, making her intentions very obvious.

She gets up gracefully, walking over to me in those pointy heels that make her legs look like they stretch on for a million miles. I watch her body move in that dress, unable to stop myself from thinking dirty things about her. She is just absolutely captivating.

She stops in front of me, closing the door behind me which I had forgot I left open. She strokes my cheek with her fingernails that are painted black. She lets that hand fall to mine, leading me over to the bed. I have to struggle to keep one foot in front of the other. My head is so fogged up right now.

She pushes me down on her bed, laying on top of me and kissing me. She opens her mouth, inviting my tongue in. Our tongues greet each other like old friends, staying inside her mouth for her safety. She begins to kiss down my neck, ripping my shirt off. I have my hands cupping her breasts, which isn't unusual for me. I can't keep my hands off her.

She licks down my chest and abs, something she has never done before. She is really getting into it this time. She unbuttons my pants, and then slides them off, revealing my green boxer briefs and making my boner very obvious. Not that I care. What kind of guy wouldn't get excited when the most gorgeous girl in the world is practically throwing herself on you wearing the hottest outfit ever? She slides my briefs off, and I begin to think this isn't really happening.

What confirms that suspicions is when Renesmee takes my pulsing member and shoves it in her mouth. She is giving me a blow job? No way. No, no, no. My sweet Renesmee would never do that. She is so innocent. She isn't like this.

But God does this feel good. I moan in pleasure. This is just.. God. I don't know. I can't believe this is really happening. She is moving my dick in and out of her mouth, sucking and licking.

"Oh, yeah." I groan as I cum. And she actually swallows it. She swallowed me. I grab her by her hips, flipping us over. I lift her dress up to her belly button, seeing she isn't wearing any underwear.

I press my face into Nessie's vagina which has a small tuft of curly hair on it the exact shade of the hair on her head. She moans as I begin licking, and her moan turns me on even more. I lick furiously as she continues to moan. I push two of my fingers into her, and she bites her lip in pleasure. I finger her, still thinking this is just a dream but not caring anymore. She is cumming, but I continue pushing my fingers in. I have 3 in now.

I grab my dick, about to push it in her. But suddenly she is across the room, her dress pulled down again. That is the fastest I've seen her move in a while.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"We aren't having sex." she says sternly. Oh. Oops. I thought that was what this was all leading up to.. I sit up on the bed, feeling a little bit confused. She walks back over to me, sitting on my lap and straddling me. Her bare vagina is pressed against my dick.

She kisses me intensely then makes a trail of kisses back to my ear. "Happy birthday, Alec." she whispers, her cool breath tickling me and sending a shiver of desire down my body.

I grab her once again, flipping her onto her back and pulling her dress up again. This is the best birthday present I've ever gotten, and I am going to make the most of it.


	9. Chapter 9 First Fight

It has been a little over three weeks since Alec's birthday. It is the beginning of September, which means I have less than two months left here. I have been making the most of every second with him.

I just got out of the shower and am getting dressed now. I want to go somewhere with Alec today, if I can find him. I put on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a white tank-top, a gray coat that I button up all the way, gray fingerless gloves, a pink scarf, furry black boots, and a white knit hat. I slide my credit card into my pocket and stop by my parent's room. But after hearing what they're up to, which by the way I'm pretty sure has me scarred for a few lifetimes, I decide to just go ahead and stop by Esme and Carlisle's room.

I knock lightly on the door. "Come in, darling." Esme calls, already knowing who it is because of the heart beat and blood. I open up, finding myself in a turquoise room with white furniture. Carlisle is no where to be seen, but Esme, with her sweet smile and long caramel waves, is sitting on a couch with her work binder in her lap. She works as an interior decorator and has been keeping up with things back home though she is here since we plan on going back.

"Sorry to bother you Esme." I say sheepishly as I step inside.

"You're never a bother, Renesmee." she smiles, closing her binder to give me her full attention. She is so kind. I am proud to be named after her.. I don't know if I should be proud to be named after Renee, Mom's mom, because I have never met her. She thinks Mom is dead. She just couldn't be trusted with the secret of the supernatural like Charlie could. I've heard she was very playful and hair-brained, yet also wise and perceptive. I think I should be proud to be named after her, but I guess I'll never know.

"I was going to tell Mom and Dad, but I stopped by their room and they were, uh, busy.. So I came here. I'm going to head into town to find some souvenirs to take back to some of my friends. Could you tell them that if they end up asking?"

"Shouldn't you take an escort with you?" she asks with concerned, almond-shaped butterscotch eyes.

"Yeah, of course. I was actually going to ask Aro to send someone with me. I figure someone who has lived here a good couple centuries ought to know where the best souvenir shops are." I smile sweetly.

"Alright, honey. Don't be out late."

"Thanks, Esme." I walk out, shutting the door behind me. Hopefully Mom and Dad don't get curious. Then Esme will have to tell them, then they'll ask Aro who he sent with me, and Aro will say he has no idea what they're talking about.

I walk down to the throne room but pause before opening the big iron doors. I can hear Alec and Aro talking to each other on the other side. They are so wrapped up in it they must not hear me out here. Feeling like a snoop but unable to stop myself, I press my ear against the cold door.

"It just isn't about that anymore." Alec sighs.

"Well what about all our plans? Just think about how beneficial it would be to have the Cullens as allies!" Aro exclaims.

"Like they're going to try anything. They're practically pacifists." Alec scoffs. I roll my eyes. Way off, buddy. Jasper has killed hundreds of vampires, Emmett loves hunting, Dad used to drink from humans, Rose killed people from her human life for revenge, and all of us would readily go to war with even the Volturi in defense of each other.

"They're a large coven, Alec. It doesn't matter that it doesn't seem characteristic of them to challenge us. They have the potential to be a threat. That is what matters. And friendship is too feeble of a tie to stop them. A marital connection to them would put us in the safe zone." Aro explains.

"Okay, well that is no problem. I can marry Renesmee, that part is easy." Alec says, and my blood runs cold. They're talking about me. Aro has put Alec up to marrying me? To make my family his ally? They're both bastards! "It is the impregnating I have a problem with. She was raised with values and morals. There is no way that I'm going to be having sex with her any time before her change."

Holy shit. Not only is he suppose to marry me, he's suppose to get me knocked up! What kind of sick game is this? WHAT THE FUCK?

My anger gets the better of me and I burst through the double iron doors. Aro and Alec both freeze, then look over at me. My hands are on my hips and I am glaring at them.

"How dare you." I hiss at both of them. "This has all been some plan? Just another one of your missions? You were assigned to get me to love you? What the hell, Alec! Well, news flash, there is no way I am ever marrying a Volturi. You obviously really are all lying and deceitful. And guess what? I can't get pregnant anyways. I don't have periods! So suck on that Aro." I growl venomously, not even caring that I just told the most powerful guy in the world to suck on that. I turn on my heel and run out.

Hot, angry tears begin to stream down my face. I run up to my room, slamming the door behind me . I get out on the balcony, and jump up onto the roof. I scuffle to the top of the roof, using the tiles as finger and foot holes. I sit at the very top, which is flat and large and overlooks Volterra.

I sit out there all day, laying on my back and looking up at the stars when the night comes. I cooled off a lot, but was still unimaginably angry at Alec.

Has all this been a lie? A scheme to get my family on their side? It seemed so real. So perfect, and just so, so right. But Mom had even told me how manipulative Alec is, he can get anyone to fall for his lies.

"Can I talk to you?" A voice comes from behind me, startling me out of my wits. I immediately compose myself, turning my head and my heart speeding up at what I see.

"What happens if I say no?" I ask.

"I don't think you want to find out." Jane smirks, coming to sit next to me.

"Right." I nod, knowing exactly what that means. "What could you possibly want to say to me?"

"Well, I saw what happened back in the throne room earlier.."

"You were there?" I ask incredulously. How had I not noticed her? My senses have gotten so damn weak recently.

"I'm always by Master Aro." she says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. "Anyways, Alec is moping around like a lost puppy and refuses to let anyone but me in his room. He doesn't know what to say to you."

"There is nothing to say to me. I'm done with him. He is just some jerk who used me for power." I growl.

"That's my brother you're talking about, Cullen." Jane reminds me. "And I don't think you really understand what was going on with Alec."

"I think I understand perfectly well, actually. Aro put Alec up to the task of getting close to me to unite our covens. And he wanted him to impregnate me because for one, it would strengthen the bond and two, Aro is just a curious bastard." I hiss. I am suddenly hit with pain in my head. It isn't like writhing on the ground screaming pain, more like worst migraine in the world pain and it is taken back instantly.

"Don't talk about Master that way." she glares at me. "And yeah, that was what it was. But Alec loves you. You must be an idiot if you can't see that. I actually want to deny it and I can't. He is in love and just because Aro wants him to marry you doesn't mean he also doesn't want to."

"I just can't trust him now. I am second guessing all his actions and motivations now." I sigh.

"All that animal blood must have killed off your brain cells. ALEC LOVES YOU! He would do anything for you! How can you not see that?"

"I can see that! I just can't tell if it's real or not! Actually, right now, I'm wondering if you are out here to smooth things over because Aro sent you." I cross my arms over my chest.

"I try to do something nice for once and this is what I get.." she growls, rolling her large scarlet eyes. "Fine. Believe whatever you want. This isn't my problem." she stands up and then disappears.

I lay back down, and end up falling asleep. I'm not sure how long it was after that, but a pair of cold arms began to shake me awake. I blinked several times before focusing in on a pair of red eyes and sleek black hair.

"What do you want Alec?" I groan, angry for being woken up. I sit up groggily.

"To talk." he says, sitting next to me.

"I already talked to Jane." I tell him.

"Yeah, she gave me a play by play. You need to hear it from me though. See, Aro did put me up to the task of gaining your love before you guys even arrived. Which is why I started talking to you that night. But trust me, baby, I would have ended up with you no matter what. We belong together, and nothing can change that. Not Aro, Jane, your family, or even a species difference. I have loved you since the first time you smiled at me. And I will always, _always_, love you." he runs his thumb down the side of my face.

I wanted to be mad at him. I wanted so bad to be mad at him. But I couldn't. I trust Alec with my life, and I believe what he is saying now. I love him too much to waste our time together by being angry.

I forgave him instantly, because I am a softy. Then we stayed outside for a long time, but when it got too chilly we went back in. I took a hot shower, put on one of Alec's old shirts, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow with Alec's arms wrapped around me all night.


	10. Chapter 10 The Big One Six

"...know! She's waking up!" someone whispers from my right.

"Seven more seconds!" Someone else says excitedly.

"Shh!" someone hisses. My eyes sleepily flutter open.

"Happy birthday!" a chorus of musical voices shout. I laugh, looking around at my family. Everyone is wearing party hats, and everyone looks happy and excited. Mom looks like her old self, the person I knew and loved that existed before we made this trip to Volterra.

I slide myself up with the palms of my hands in my bed. Alice flutters to my side, being her normal self also instead of the quiet, distant girl she has become recently.

"I just know you will love my present the best." she gushes, smiling excitedly.

"Are you screwing with me? She is obviously going to like mine the best." Emmett scoffs, folding his brawny arms over his chest. Alice sticks her tongue out at him, and he sticks his back out at her.

"You're both so childish." Dad mutters with a roll of his eyes. Like father like daughter.

"Here you go, dear. It's pistachio, your favorite." Esme pushes through the crowd to hand me my own mini-cake with sixteen candles lining the border.

It is sea foam green because it is, like she said, pistachio. I love pistachio, though most find it weird. There is ivory icing on it that I'm going to assume is butter-cream because that is also my favorite, and in big purple letters it says "_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NESSIE**_". I scoop some up with my finger and lick it. Yep, butter-cream. Most human food tastes pretty bland to me, but pistachio cake with butter-cream icing always hits the spot.

"Stop that." Rose lightly smacks my hand away from the cake. "Pictures first." She holds up her shiny red Nikon camera. Everyone clears way, and I am so thankful that I have enough vampire beauty to not look like a mess in the mornings, and also very thankful that I wore my cutest PJs to bed last night. Carlisle lights the candles and then gets back.

I tilt the cake forward slightly to give Rose, who is standing at the end of my bed, a good view. I smile brightly, the camera flashes, and I blink a few times after being momentarily blinded.

"Close your eyes and make a wish!" Emmett booms excitedly. I squeeze my eyes closed wishing as hard as I can. My wish? For everything to work out with Alec, me, and my family. I blow out the candles as another picture is taken.

Mom comes and sits by me on the bed as I begin to dig into my cake. "Happy sixteenth birthday, Nes." she smiles gently, brushing my hair back from my face.

"Thanks, Mom." I smile back at her, glad to have things back to normal if just for a day. Emmett comes to sit on my other side.

"So, looks like you've made it to the big one six, Nes. I remember when you were about this big." he holds his hands hands about an inch apart.

"Em, I was that big for, like, an hour in Mom's stomach. I'm pretty sure you weren't there for that." I smirk, taking another bite of my cake.

"You callin' me a liar?" he looks appalled, holding his hand to his chest.

"Pretty much." I nod. So fast I never saw it coming, Emmett smashes my face into the three quarters of a cake I have left.

"Emmett!" Esme and Mom gasp. Emmett howls with laughter.

"Saw that one coming." Alice giggles, tapping her temple.

"Couldn't you have given me a heads up?" I sputter, wiping the cake from my eyes. She snaps a picture quickly.

"Nope." she laughs. Her laugh is so beautiful, it sounds almost like wind chimes.

"Here you go, princess." Carlisle hands me a towel.

"Thanks." I get to work wiping the cake off.

"You're unbelievable, Emmett." Rose whacks him on the back of his head.

"Awh, Rosie, it was just a joke." Emmett pulls his famous puppy dog eyes. I set my smashed cake on my nightstand and maneuver my way out of my bed. I run into my bathroom and use the facet to help clean myself up. I'm just glad nothing got on my pajamas. I return a moment later to the warmth of my bed, good as new.

"Present time!" Alice sings, dancing away with Rose, Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper following behind her.

"I'm a little scared." I admit. There is no telling what they got me. Every year there is always some weird thing. Like on my tenth birthday when Emmett bought me a fifty year old grilled cheese off Ebay.

"Don't worry, I made sure there was nothing bad. I want this day to be perfect for my little angel. Too bad your big goof of an uncle had to pull that stupid move." Dad growls at Emmett.

"You people have no sense of humor!" Em raises his hands defensively and I laugh. "See! She even thinks it was funny!" he points at me. Alice and the gang return just then, each of them carrying armloads of wrapped boxes.

"Oh, guys, that is too much!" I say as they dump the presents down on my couch. For most kids, each year they start gradually getting less and less presents. With my family, it seems every year I get more and more. Maybe it's because I am nearing the same age as most of them and they can more relate to me now, knowing exactly the things I want. Geez, I can't believe I'm only a year younger than Dad and Alice now.

"C'mon, don't pull a Bella on us." Emmett grumbles. I laugh and look up at Mom who smiles slightly at him and rolls her eyes.

"Here, here." Alice excitedly prances over, handing me a small box wrapped in shiny pink wrapping paper. The card attached reads **To Renesmee, From Grandma&Grandpa**. That is Carlisle and Esme. I rip it open, not concerened about preserving the paper. I open the small box. Inside there is a new horse brush and a picture of a baby horse with all white fur that tapers into black on her nose and at her hooves.

"Her name is Tilly. She'll be just old enough to come live with us when we get home." Esme smiles, wrapping her arms around Carlisle's waist.

"Oh my gosh. Thank you guys. So much." I look up at them, tears filling my eyes. Raising a baby horse has been my dream since we first moved to Montana.

"Next one!" Alice takes the box on my lap and replaces it with a new one, too impatient and eager to allow me some time with the present and to give proper thanks. I continue opening presents, getting all kinds of clothes, make up, shoes, and jewelery. A lot of them did what Esme and Carlisle had, give me a picture of something that will be available back home. Like the flat screen being put in my room that Emmett and Rose got me. And speaking of my room, Mom and Dad are having it remodeled for me. Jasper got me a new phone that is so cool, Carlisle got me a new camera, and Alice got me a new laptop. Dad even got me a car.

"You are kidding me. You have got to be kidding me." I stare down wide eyed at the pair of car keys in a box.

"I'm not kidding you." Dad chuckles. I take the keys out of the box. "It is a black Lamborghini Gallardo LP550-2 Valentino Balboni."

"I have no idea what that means, but I am in awe." I laugh.

"I bought it last month. It's being shipped back home right now." he smooths my hair. I wonder if he bought it on Alec's birthday because no one bothered me that day, thankfully. I hug him tightly.

"I guess Eddie beat us." Emmett grumbles to Alice.

"No, they were all so great. Thank you guys so much." I tell them all. Carlisle has already cleaned up all the wrapping paper, and Esme is getting the cake to dispose of. Alice is hanging all my new clothes up and Rose is putting away my jewelery and make up while Emmett switches over all my old phone stuff to my new phone. My family spoils me too much.

"I hope you're enjoying your birthday so far, sweetie." Mom says from my side, playing with my hair. God, I've missed how easy and tension-free things used to be between us. I am dreading tomorrow when that atmosphere is sure to return.

"Of course I am." I smile, snuggling into her side.

"We are going to go sight seeing later. We can see the Colosseum, Pompeii, Saint Mark's Basilica, the Roman Forum, the Blue Grotto, the Uffizi Gallery, anything you want."

"That sounds great, Mom." I smile. She says something more, but I didn't catch it because my eyes zoned in on something else. Rose, in my bathroom putting things away, picks up the diamond bracelet Alec gave me from one of my drawers, observing it in confusion. I tense up watching her read the little silver heart. Her head swivels back to me, our eyes locking. She takes in the image of Mom and I talking and smiling like we used to, stares at me for a moment longer, and then pushes the bracelet to the back of the drawer. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Nes, did you hear anything I just said?" Mom asks, shaking me slightly.

"Oops, sorry, zoned out for a second." I say sheepishly, my heart pounding. Oh, thank you Rose. Thank you for not ruining this moment, or this whole day for that matter. I will make it up to you. Some way, some how, I will pay you back.

"I was saying that I know spending the whole day with your family might not be the sixteenth birthday party you have always imagined for yourself, and I am sorry this trip couldn't have been planned a little better. But as soon as we get back you can have the biggest party you want with all your friends." she promises.

"That's okay, I don't really want one." I pat her hand.

"What kind of girl doesn't want a big sixteenth birthday party?" Alice asks in astonishment.

"Remember, she _is_ Bella's daughter." Jasper chuckles from the other side of the room.

"I thought maybe I had worked all of Bella's weirdness out of her." Alice sighs, teasing Mom as always. Alice loves messing with Mom, they're best friends. About half an hour later and everyone left to go get ready to go sight seeing.

"Happy birthday, baby." cool breath tickles the back of my neck as icy arms wrap around me from behind. I twirl around, coming face to face with Alec who obviously let himself in through the balcony. He kisses me as I soon as I face him. I smile into the kiss, in such a good mood today.

"I'm leaving soon to go sight seeing with my family." I warn him as he begins kissing down my neck, his intentions very clear.

"Damn it." he growls, pulling himself off me.

"Come by my room at around midnight. I'll try not to fall asleep." I promise, going into my closet to change.

"No. You need to sleep. I'll come by, and if you're asleep, I'll just get in bed with you." he says.

"Creeper." I giggle, coming out of my closet in a one shoulder hot pink dress that clings to me and goes down to about an inch or two above my knee.

"Oh. I guess I'll just go help Aro with some things then.." he shrugs.

"No, no! I find creepers to be rather sexy." I smile sweetly at him.

"Then I'll see you tonight." he says and gets up to leave.

"You're leaving?" I ask, a little confused. I figured he would have gotten me something extravagant for my birthday.

"Oh, did you want this?" he chuckles, sliding a velvet jewelery box out of his pocket. He has already learned how much I adore jewelery. Bless this boy.

I giddily skip over to him, taking the box from him and opening it up. Inside is a pair of gorgeous droop earrings. Diamonds twist their way down in an almost floral pattern and surround a single oval shaped green gemstone that I couldn't identify for the life of me. They're magnificent, catching the light from every angle.

"Oh, Alec." I breathe, taking them out of the box and putting them in my ears. I check my reflection in my bathroom mirror. They look stunning. "They're so beautiful. You always know exactly what to get me." I tell him, hugging him tightly. I kiss him with as much passion as I've got for a moment, before breaking away and running into my closet.

I change into a black dress about the same length as the fushchia one I was just wearing that has straps that hang off my shoulders and a green floral design on it. It goes perfectly with the earrings.

"Aren't you concerned your family might see them?" he asks, nodding towards my earrings.

"I've worn the bracelet every day since you've given it to me and they've never noticed. Besides, everyone knows that Rose and Alice buy me tons of jewelery and I buy myself tons of things too. If they happen to ask I'll say I got them from Tiffany's a few months ago."

"Good plan. But you don't really think that a pair of earrings is all I got you, right?" he grins.

"Alec, these had to have cost at least 30 thousand dollars. You don't need to spend any more on me." I tell him.

"Don't complain and come outside." he grabs my hand, leading me onto the balcony. Sitting on the table out there is a saddle and saddle pad.

"Oh my gosh." I gasp, going over to them. The saddle is English by the looks of it, made of black leather with a flawless design that is obviously Amerigo, saddles created for top level performance. The saddle pad, which goes under the saddle for the horse's comfort, is soft and dark red with a furry black border.

"You said you like horses, so I thought you might want these.." Alec runs his hand through his hair, for once looking unsure.

"These are Hermes aren't they?" I ask, still in awe.

"Yeah.. Is there a problem with that brand? I can send them back and -" I cut him off by throwing myself at him and kissing him. Hermes items are the best of the best. A saddle like that probably costs around four thousand, and the saddle pad around two hundred. Not nearly as much as the earrings, but it is almost better because it shows that he listens to the things I tell him and remembers them.

"I love them. I love you." I whisper. I release my hold on him, grabbing the things and taking them to my closet. I shove them far back in there so they won't be seen. I'll tell Esme I bought them for myself if she ever asks considering she rides sometimes too.

I turn around to hug Alec and thank him again, but he is gone. I go out in my room, looking around, but he is no where to be seen. When someone begins knocking on my door, I realize why.

"Renesmee sweetie, are you ready?" Mom calls. I grab a pair of black flats and shove them on my feet as I stumble to the door. I yank it open and find Mom standing there, smiling at me.

"Let's go." I smile back, linking my arm through hers like I always have before and dancing downstairs with her to my family. I don't think my birthday could have been any more perfect in any way.


	11. Chapter 11 Pack Your Bags

One month, eight days, seven hours, and forty two minutes. In that time I will be on a plane back to America. Wait, make that forty one minutes. It's like I have this big clock in the back of my head, counting down the seconds with deafening booms.

"Stop thinking about it." Alec murmurs, kissing my neck from behind. He has an uncanny way of knowing what I'm thinking. Or maybe it's just that I'm always thinking about it..

"How can I not? There just isn't enough time." I sigh, placing my hands over his that are resting on my tummy because his arms are wrapped around my waist from behind.

"Want to do something fun to take your mind off it?" he suggests.

"I need to hunt, I'm out of blood." I remember. I had my last glass this morning. I break free of his embrace and begin walking towards the balcony.

"Are you kidding? You're out? Aro put enough in there to last well over your visit!" his concern is evident in his voice.

"Calm down. I drink a lot of blood over growth spurts." I tell him. It isn't a lie necessarily, because I do, just not really this much. But I think this is my last, so obviously I need to drink more.

"Okay, whatever. If you say so." he shrugs, grabbing my hand. We leap off the balcony together, and run through the garden and to forest beyond. He keeps pace with me though I know he can go much, much faster especially since I've been being rather slow lately.

Alec lets go of my hands when he realizes I've caught scent of something. I allow the instincts to take over, following the scent to a herd of elk. I struggle to take one down, but finally snap a female's neck and eagerly gulp down the sweet nectar flowing from her artery.

I stand up, leaving the carcass on the forest floor, and look down at myself. Blood is spattered on my shirt and jeans, and my pants are covered in dirt. There is a large hole in my jeans on my thigh and across the stomach area of my shirt. Alec is leaning coolly against a tree, watching with interest.

"I'm not going to lie, that was very sexy." he grins at me.

"Oh, was not. It was sloppy and I made a mess." I glare down at my ruined clothes.

"I like it." he says huskily, appearing in front of my in an instant. His hand brushes against my exposed thigh and stomach, sending shivers of desire through me.

I lean up and kiss him passionately. He presses me against a tree, our bodies molding together just as perfectly as our lips.

Our tongues fight for dominace as I relish his taste, his touch. The way he makes me feel. Like gravity has no affect on me. I'm light-headed and dizzy after just a few minutes. He pulls back and begins kissing down my neck, knowing I need to breath.

He unbuttons my pants, sliding his hand down. He slides two fingers into me and I arch my back in pleasure. Fingering is the only thing I allow him to do, and he definitely takes advantage of it. He has gotten very good, he knows exactly how I like it. I am gasping for air, moving my hands down to feel the muscular planes of his chest. Thankfully I caught sight of my watch. It's 12:47.

"Shit." I growled, pushing him off me with every ounce of strength I have. I take off running through the woods, buttoning my pants again. But suddenly, my legs give out beneath me. I am sent tumbling over myself. My face rushes to the ground when suddenly a pair of icy arms catch me. I look up and am met with the terrified eyes of Alec.

"I'm just tired." I tell him with a reassuring smile. Truthfully, I don't know why I fell like that. It was like suddenly my legs couldn't keep up with that speed, a speed I have always run at. It was so weird. They just gave up and stopped working.

"Well, care to tell me why you just ran away from me?" he arches a brow.

"Sorry. My dad asked me if I would stop by his room at 12:40 to talk. I'm late." I hold up my watch for him to look at.

"Oh, okay. I'll carry you back." he says, picking me up bridal style and taking off. I lock my arms around his neck, staring up at him as he runs. He looks peaceful when he runs. Content. Happy. He glances down at me, catching me staring. I blush scarlet, averting my gaze. I chuckles low in his chest and I feel if vibrate against me.

He leaps over the wall with me, and then leaps all the way up to my balcony, something I could never do. He sets me down, and then heads back into the tree.

"Wait, where are you going?" I ask him before he can disappear without a trace.

"I figure Edward wouldn't really want me to stay for the father-daughter talk." he nods towards my room. I look through the glass door to see Dad standing in my room with his arms crossed and his lips pressed into a tight line. Grimacing, I turn back to Alec, but he is gone. I slowly walk back into my room.

"Hi, Dad." I gulp.

"Hello, Renesmee." he says quietly.

"Sorry I was late.." I bite my lip. He just stares. "So.. What's up.." I begin to shift awkwardly as he stares. My mind drifts back to the forest scene with Alec. When he touched my bare thigh and stomach... The feeling of raw electricity crackling through my veins.. God, boy gets me going.. He is just so amazing, so freaking gorgeous. I just want to-

"STOP STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Dad suddenly bursts. I then realize the bubble of warmth that is Mom's shield is not in place.

"What the hell?" I gasp.

"Renesmee!" he scolds.

"I mean what the heck?" I correct myself.

"I'm sorry! Your mom can be very, uh, persuasive." he gulps.

"Ew! Gross! I don't want to hear about that!" I shriek.

"Well, good because I didn't come in here to tell you about mine and your mother's sex life." he says, not thinking it through. He looks so awkward right now.

"Gross, Dad, seriously, _please_ get to the point!" I nearly barf.

"Look, your mother sent me in here to read your mind to find out what is going on with you and Alec." he blurts out, still looking unimaginably awkward.

"Well then go tell her there is nothing going on and to stay out of my business!" I cry out.

"Yeah, I'm just going to do that." he disappears out my door. I flop myself back on my bed, so grateful that was over. But not even two seconds later, my door bursts open again. I jump up in fright and see my mother standing in my room, looking livid.

"Mom." my eyes are wide, my stomach is doing back flips. I'm gunna get it.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Alec Volturi." she growls.

"I am staying away." I say without hesitation. When did it become so easy to lie to her?

"When did you start lying to me?" for a moment, I saw pain in those doe-like eyes of hers. But she blinked and it disappeared.

"The moment you made it necessary to lie. When you decided to stop listening to me and being the caring mother I knew and instead became a tyrant in my life and have been trying to keep me from the guy I love." I stare evenly into her eyes.

"Please, Renesmee, you're so dramatic." she almost sounds on the verge of laughing. I don't find this funny at all.

"You aren't allowed to see Edward anymore." I tell her very seriously.

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't want you to see Edward. I don't think he is good enough for you because he is really tall, likes turtlenecks, and has a freckle on his left wrist. So, yeah. Stay away from him." I nod, smiling at her.

"That is nothing like what I have been saying. I have legitimate reasons for wanting you to stay away from Alec."

"Well please do share Mother." I glare at her.

"For one, he lives much too far away. I can't lose you on some romantic whim."

"We already have a plan. I can handle a long distance relationship. And I would still see you all the time no matter what happened. And do you really think your mother wanted to lose you on some romantic whim?" I counter.

"You're only ten! You cannot handle one! And your father and I weren't a romantic whim! We had been together for a couple years before this all happened!" she gestures down to her immortal body.

"I am not ten! And there are tons of people who wait way longer than that to just get engaged! You lied to everyone, left the human world behind, and turned into a vampire in that time!"

"We were in love!"

"So are Alec and I!"

"You don't know what love is!"

"On the inside I am older than you were when you got married! I think I am old enough to understand what love is if you were old enough to get married!" I nearly scream.

"Stop raising your voice at me!" she shouts back.

"Stop trying to control my life!"

"I'm your mother, I can do whatever I please!"

"I wish you weren't!" I blurt out. Ah, hell.. Did I really just say that? Her eyes widen, and the pain is definitely there this time.

"Look what that boy has done to you. He has corrupted my sweet daughter. I don't even know you anymore." she hisses.

"Alec is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I will never forgive you if you try to tear me away from him." I scowl at her.

"You'll get over yourself soon enough. Trust me. Now pack your bags. We are leaving tomorrow."

"What? No! That isn't fair! I won't go!"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I will drag you out of Italy kicking and screaming if I have to. So why don't you save yourself the embarrassment and pack your damn bags."


	12. Chapter 12 See You Later, Happiness

It has been a couple days since Mom exploded at me. We all have tickets back to America now. But while all my family is headed back to Montana, I'm going to La Push. Dad said it was just so things could cool off, but I can just imagine what Mom had actually told him. 'I can't be around her for another second, Edward! I just can't! Keep that brat away from me! She is the farthest thing from my sweet little daughter right now!'

Whatever. I don't care what she thinks about me. The only thing I care about is that I'm leaving tomorrow. And there is nothing I can do about it.

"Don't cry, Nes. I hate it when you cry." Alec says miserably, his hands moving quickly to wipe away all my tears.

"I can't help it. I don't want to leave." I sniffle, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him as tightly as I can.

"I know, love. But it isn't forever. Come on, I'll help you pack." he gently undoes my clasped hands and heads towards my closet.

"But I don't wanna pack!" I whine.

"Your flight is early. It needs to be done. Together it can be done twice as fast." I can hear him speedily pulling clothes off hangers and putting them in my suitcase. I groan, dragging my feet towards the closet. I work as fast as I can, not bothering to pack some things because I don't care enough about them to waste my time with Alec by folding them and putting them away. I do pack all of Alec's shirts I have acquired over the past months and the leather jacket he let me borrow the first day we met. I know he won't mind so I don't bother asking. He would insist I take them.

I throw them in the trash after everything has been put away. Alec sets my bags by the door, smiling at me.

"Let's go enjoy our last day together." Alec says, grabbing my hand. I let him lead me outside and off my balcony, through the garden, and finally to the wall where we first met. I take a seat on his lap on the edge of the wall, his arms wrapped around me, nuzzling my neck. We spend the rest of the day up there, talking, teasing, laughing, and kissing. We watch the sun set, the sky lighting up in shades of blue, purple, orange, and pink.

As the night came, we hopped down off the wall. We sat just outside the Volturi perimeter, our backs resting against the wall, watching the glassy pond I have come to love.

"I love you." Alec whispers in my ear.

"I love you too." I tell him, smiling at just how true it is. He is everything to me.

"Do you mean it?" he asks, brushing his lips over my hair.

"Of course."

"Forever?"

"And ever."

"Then marry me, Renesmee." he slides something cool and slightly heavy on my finger. My heart thuds in my chest. I bring my hand up to see a ring is now sitting on my left ring finger. It has a glinting gold band with glistening blue stones encrusted in it that I assume are sapphires, and an enormous sparkling diamond sits in the middle. It it what makes the ring heavy. It has got to be at least ninety carats.

I sit there staring at it, my mouth gaping open, my brain trying to process what is happening. Alec is asking me to marry him. We've only known each other for a little over five months, and he is already proposing. But the time doesn't matter. It wouldn't have mattered if he asked me to elope with him that first night. It really was love at first sight, just like Leah and Jesse, but much, much stronger. Alec is what my heart beats for. He gives everything meaning. And there is nothing I would like more than to be his wife.

"Yes." I breathe out, not trusting my voice to say anything more. He tilts my face up, kissing me sweetly. But the sweet little kiss soon turns into something more, just like it usually does. But this time I want it to turn into everything more. I want to be with him like true loves should be. I want him to know how much I love him, how much I trust him.

My hands clumsily fumble around, pulling off his shirt. His lips find mine as soon as that piece of fabric is out of the way. He pulls back after a minute, knowing I have to breathe. I gasp for air, wondering if he knows I am ready to give it all to him.

"Ravish me, Alec." I whisper, hoping he takes the hint. I'm going to assume so, because his eyes lit up excitedly. He pulled my shirt off, throwing it behind him. He pushes me onto the cool grass and slightly damp dirt.

Both our pants disappear next, and then my bra, and soon enough we are both stripped of all our clothing. We are pressed so closely together we are practically one person, just how it should be. Our lips are molded together, our hands roaming each other.

I grab fistfuls of Alec's hair as he gently, slowly slides himself into me. I yelp a little in pain yet also in pleasure. He comes back out, then slowly back in. I begin moaning as he repeats the process, gradually getting faster and going harder. He is very careful to not go too hard or too fast though. Sadly, I am still not unbreakable.

He had to hush me several times, knowing if I got to a certain volume I would be able to be heard. He liked me saying his name though, and I imagine if I could without being caught, he would love me screaming it.

It really was beautiful though. Lots of people say their first time is sort of awkward, kind of sloppy. But it wasn't like that for me. I can't imagine it being any more perfect. Maybe that's because Alec was obviously very experienced (which I don't have a problem with considering he has been alive for centuries and I don't expect him to never have any fun in that time). Or maybe it was because Alec and I meshed so perfectly and knew exactly what each other liked. Maybe it was both, maybe neither. I guess it doesn't matter why it was perfect, just the fact that it was means a lot to me. It wiped out any small worries or doubts lingering in the back of my mind. The perfection told me Alec and I really did belong together and we really are going to be together for eternity.

Now we lay in the grass, dressed once again. The sun is rising, meaning I have to leave soon. We reluctantly get up and walk slowly hand in hand back to my room. Alec sits on my bed and watches me get dressed in a short, pastel blue sundress with inch thick straps holding it up on my shoulders that shows perhaps a bit too much skin especially at my bust but I want Alec's last image of me to be something he will like. I put on gold Gladiator sandals, a gold heart necklace, the bracelet Alec got me, and keep the ring in place on my finger. I honestly don't care if Mom sees. My opinion of her is much too low right now.

Emmett comes by my room, taking my suitcases and trying to look everywhere but at Alec sitting with a lofty grin on my couch. Then Alec and I walked down stairs, our fingers laced together. My family is gathered in the throne room, saying good-byes and thank yous to Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Alec wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck. Our foreheads rest together, our noses lightly touching.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I whisper, a single tear rolling off my cheek. He wipes it away.

"I'll miss you more. Just think about the future." he smiles, not saying anything specific since my family is in the same room and they don't know about the plans we have.

"I will be. Every moment. Don't forget about what I gave you." I say quietly. I am talking about my address. I would have given him my number too, but Mom already confiscated my phone and will probably throw our home phone out the window when she gets home and have my computer hidden. My family will definitely give me the letters if they find them, though I'll try to get to the mailbox before them. He gave me the Volturi address also, so if my mom ends up taking away all his letters I can still write to him.

"I won't. Be good for you family." he advises.

"I'll try." I frown.

"Don't be sad, my beautiful Renesmee. Never be sad because of me. I fell in love with your smile." he brushes his fingers against my cheek. I attempt a weak smile for him, but it backfires and I end up sobbing.

"Shh." he whispers, stroking my hair as I bury my face into the crook of his neck.

"Come on, Nessie." my father's voice is pitying and upset. I begin to cry even harder, clinging to Alec tightly. Alec breathes in my scent, squeezing me tightly for a moment, and then reluctantly tears me off of him. He leans down, kissing me sweetly once more. His crimson eyes connect with my chocolate-brown ones.

"Get away from Renesmee, Alec." Aro says from across the room. Alec's eyes fill with pain knowing he has to listen to his master.

"I love you." he whispers, and then he disappears.

"I love you too, Alec." I whisper back, hoping he can hear me where ever he is. Dad appears at my side, supporting my weight as I collapse into his stony form. He picks me up and carries me out to the car. I cry on his shoulder all the way until we are sitting in the airport and they're calling my flight. My legs feeling like jelly, I slowly stand and sling my carry on, which consists of some make up, a mirror, a brush, a pillow, my iPod, and a water bottle filled with blood, over my shoulder

"I'll see you guys, later." I say to my family. Emmett comes and gives me his famous bear hug. Jasper gives me a much gentler one, throwing a wave of calm over me. I smile at him thankfully. Rose hugs me and tells me how sorry she is things had to end like that, as does Esme and Carlisle.

Alice hugs me and so low that no one else had a chance of hearing whispers in my ear, "Things are going to get better. Trust me." But I had to wonder if she was lying. I don't mind if she is though, it fills me with a bit of optimism.

Dad hugs me tightly, saying he'll miss me and that he loves me. Mom stares off in the opposite direction, arms crossed stubbornly, never sparing me a glance. Fine with me. I don't want to talk to her anyways. I give them one last smile, and then head towards my gate, never looking back. I make it just in time, and thankfully I have a row to myself. Fall is here, so rainy Washington probably isn't the first place people want to go.

I gulped down the grizzly blood as soon as the ride started. Then I slept. I slept the whole ride until the flight attendant's voice awoke me announcing we were landing in ten minutes. I got my carry on out and fixed my make up and hair, which were both a mess, wanting to look at least half-decent for Jake considering I haven't seen him in quite a while.

Feeling bad that I leave for a couple months and then end up getting engaged to a guy he asked me to stay away from, I reluctantly slide Alec's ring off my hand and into the navy blue velvet ring box Alec gave to me for when I needed to take the ring off. I also take the bracelet off, knowing Jake will ask about it if he sees it.

I dig through my carry-on, knowing I have Jake's promise bracelet in here somewhere. He gave it to me long ago, but it is one of those bracelets that can be loosened up over time. I slide it on after I find him.

I stare out the window at the gray sky, brushing through my hair. When the plane begins to descend, I put my brush away, checking my reflection in the mirror. I jump in fright when I see two trails of blood spilling from my nose. I quickly call a flight attendant over, who runs to get me a paper towel. I wipe the mess up, tilting my head back. I have it under control by the time the plane lands. I use concealer to hide the redness under my nose and end up being the last person off the plane.

I get off the plane, searching the crowds for Jake. I don't have my phone so I can't just text him and ask where he is. I walk down the stairs and head towards the luggage conveyor belt. That is where I see the huge, towering form of Jake wearing a black tee and cut off jeans. His muscles strain against the fabric of his shirt. He must have gotten a hair cut recently because his hair is nice and tame, cropped short. I like it like that. He has already gotten all my luggage off the conveyor belt. His deep set brown eyes suddenly flash up and lock with mine, then they light up.

"Nessie!" he crows, knocking over a few of my bags in his haste to get to me. I giggle as he wraps me in one of his hot teddy-bear hugs, lifting me off the ground and twirling me in a circle.

"I've missed you, Jake." I say quietly, not feeling much in the mood for a grand, happy reunion. He sets me down, realizing something isn't right. He stares into my eyes and must have seen the pain within them.

"What's wrong, Nes?" he asks, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

My own mother just forced me to leave my fiancee Alec, who I can't tell you about because you loathe him for some unknown reason, thousands of miles away and I won't be able to see him again for at least two years and now my mom has sent me here because she can't stand to be around me and I have to pretend to be happy for you because I don't want you to be worried. Oh, and did I mention that I've been on a growth spurt that has been making me exhausted all the time, drink twice as much blood as usual, unable to lift as much or go as fast, have my whole body shake violently for minutes at a time, hardly glow in the light, be colder than usual, and get random nose bleeds?

"Nothing, nothing. Just a little tired." I smile up at him.

"I've already got a place set up for you to stay back home." he says. Carlisle once offered to let Jake stay in our old house in Forks, but Jake refused because he has ties to La Push. After Jake's dad died a few years ago he got the house and has been living there since. It is small, two bedroom, a living room connected to the kitchen, and a bathroom. But it is very cozy. I like staying there with him.

We walk out through the drizzling rain into Jake's sports car that Dad gave to him long ago. We talk about my trip as we drive to the rez. It is hard for me to talk about. One, because there isn't much I can tell him that doesn't involve Alec. And two, because thinking about Alec causes my throat to close up and my eyes to sting with tears.

As soon as we get home, Jake takes me back to the guest room, then leaves me to take a nap. I flop onto the small twin bed in the tiny room that is so much different than the one I have gotten used to over the past couple months. My eyes close, and I slip into a dreamless slumber.


	13. Chapter 13 Arguments

_Dear Alec,_

_It has only been one day since I said goodbye to you back in Volterra. Only a day, but it feels like a lifetime. I am in La Push with my best friend, Jacob Black, who is a shape shifter. I told you about him, remember? The reason you can't write me for a while? Yeah, well he thinks I am sleeping right now. But I've been up for twenty minutes, staring at this piece of paper, not sure of what to write. But then I decided to just say whatever, and look, almost seven lines._

_I miss you so much already. I just need one more minute, one last hug, and maybe I can survive the next few years. Too bad I'm not going to be getting that. I am almost scared to go home because I know how furious Mom is at me. But I don't understand why. The rest of my family accepted you. Why can't she?_

_I never thought I would have to wait two years from the time I got engaged to my wedding day. My parents only waited a few months, my aunts and uncles not even that long. But none of them were as star-crossed as we are. Well, my parents maybe, but they had way more time to figure themselves out._

_But our wedding will be beautiful. Alice is the best planner ever. Where should we have it? I would love to have it here, but I know you have ties to Volterra. And considering it is going to be my new home, I don't see why my wedding couldn't be there. I really hope my mom can get over herself and attend, but if not I'll try not to dwell on it._

_I can hear Jake getting restless in the living room. Probably has tons of plans for us today. Even over letter I don't have enough time to say all that I want to to you. I'll try to get this mailed today. Don't reply to it, Jake will go off the deep end if he finds out about you that way. I need to break it to him gently.. _

_With love,_

_Renesmee ~_

I quickly fold the paper and stick it in an envelope, licking the seal and closing it, glad that I stocked up on paper, pens, and envelopes in the days before I left Volterra. I just need to buy some stamps.. I put the letter in the drawer of the nightstand and then leave the bedroom. Jake has been fidgeting for the past five minutes, anxious to get on to whatever he has planned for today.

"Morning Jake." I greet him with a smile, heading into the kitchen. I walk around like it is my own house since I know it so well. I grab a bowl, a box of cereal, a spoon, and a carton of milk, suddenly craving human food. I pour the cereal and milk together and put them away, going to sit on the couch next to Jake and eat my breakfast.

"How'd you sleep?" he asks, slinging his arm over my shoulders.

"Wonderfully."

"Wonderfully?" he snorts. "Well that is just lovely I suppose." he says with a British accent. I roll my eyes, realizing Alec's vocabulary has rubbed off on my slightly.

"I guess the royal snobs got to me a little." I swallow the lump in my throat, pretending to hold Jake's view of the Volturi.

"Don't worry, I'll fix that." he promises, squeezing my shoulder. I finish up my breakfast eagerly, finding that the cereal actually has some taste. Jake takes my bowl, cleaning it out and putting it away for me.

"Go get dressed, we're meeting up with the pack." he tells me. I head back to my room, changing into a pair of light skinny jeans, a long sleeved pastel pink shirt, and a heavy brown coat with fur on the inside of it and lining the hood. It is cold here in La Push, which I remembered very clearly yesterday in my skimpy summer dress. I slide on a pair of furry brown boots and walk back to the living room.

"Let's go." Jake grabs my hand, his large warm one engulfing it. We walk down to the beach where Evin, Davis, and Taze, the few members of Jake's pack, are. Evin and Davis are wrestling, and Taze is skipping rocks into the water with his imprint, Kelly.

"Renesmee!" Davis bellows excitedly, the first to spot me. He bounds over, sweeping me off my feet in a bone-crushing hug. Evin does the same, and then Taze. Kelly gave me a much gentler hug, which I appreciated.

"It's so good to see you guys." I tell them all sincerely.

"It's miserable, isn't it?" Evin asks, eyes wide and wanting some sort of story.

"W-what?" I stutter. How does he know..

"Being at the Volturi castle. It's miserable, right?" he prompts.

"Oh, that. Yeah. So boring." I frown, pretending to have not enjoyed my stay at all.

"It would creep me out having to share the same breathing space as those kinds of vampires." Kelly shudders.

"It was pretty scary at times. Some of them were real weirdos." I tell her, Jane's face being the first to pop in my head.

"Like Alec?" Jake asks. I hold back my grimace.

"Yeah. Well, I don't really know. I started ignoring him after you asked me to, and I never saw him much after that." I shrug, shuffling rocks around with my feet.

"Who's Alec?" Evin's head tilts to the side like it always does when he gets confused.

"Some freak who was trying to hit on _my _girl." Jake's arms wrap around me protectively. I want to punch him in the face for calling my Alec a freak. And did he really just call me _his_ girl?

"You're so overprotective." I grumble, shrugging free of his embrace.

"Oh, c'mon. I'm just watching out for you!" Jake says. Evin, Davis, Taze, and Kelly all begin to inch away, realizing this is about to take a turn for the worse.

"I'm a big girl, Jacob. I can take care of myself. " I hiss at him.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Please don't get mad at me." he pleads, looking like a lost puppy. I sigh, feeling bad about lashing out on him. I apologize, and soon we are all laughing and joking like it never happened.

That was the the first out of the two arguments I would have with Jake about Alec during my stay. And sadly, it was the one of far less magnitude. The worse was to come.


	14. Chapter 14 Memory Lane

_Dear Alec,_

_I bet you have gotten my previous letter by now. I sent it a week ago, I don't know how long it takes for them to reach you. Could it really have only been a week since I got here in La Push? It seems so much longer. The seconds are dragging by so slowly. I hope it is this way for you too and I'm not sounding too overly obsessed._

_Jacob is doing his best to keep me entertained. I think he has figured out something happened back in Volterra, but he is smart enough to know I'm not going to tell him. He is trying to take my mind off of it. He is self-employed as a mechanic, so his schedule is pretty flexible. We have been motorcycling, surfing (the water is freezing though!), out to the movies, and hunting this week. _

_He could leave me at home watching cartoons all day for all I care though, because none of it makes me forget you. Of course not. How could I even for a split second forget about you?_

_I wish you could right me back. I need to hear your words at least considering I can't hear your voice. I need to know you're thinking about me, remembering me. I need to know I haven't already_ _drifted to the back of your mind. Only a couple more weeks though. _

_Yesterday Jake got called off to work on his friend Quil's car. I decided to go exploring, knowing I wouldn't get too many opportunities to. And guess where I ended up? In the clearing where your coven came to destroy mine when I was little. It brought back memories. That was a scary day. One of the scariest times of my life. I thought you were going to destroy my whole family. _

_I wonder what would have happened if Mom didn't have a shield. If you were the one who had to kill me, I wonder if you would have paused. Maybe hesitated a moment. Even though I was a child, I wonder if maybe something in your heart might have told you to think twice before killing me. Probably not, and you probably would have shrugged it off if it did, but still. It is romantic to think about._

_I have to go; Jake and I are going on a walk down memory lane in my hometown of Forks. This should be interesting. I miss you._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Renesmee ~_

I seal the paper inside an envelope, sticking on a stamp with an American flag on it. I'll drop it off at the post office next chance I get.

"Nes, you ready?" Jake hollers from the kitchen. I stow the letter away inside the nightstand and close my bedroom door behind me. We hop in Jake's car and head out of the reservation. Soon we are in Forks. Jake takes me by the high school where Mom and Dad met, telling me about the time he stole Mom away from there on the back of his motorcycle. I laugh at that. Mom ditching school and going against Dad to run off on the back of a motorcycle with a muscled bad boy?

Jake shows me where Mom used to live with her dad, my grandpa Charlie. Charlie passed away just a month before we left Forks due to a heart attack. That was the first loss I ever had to cope with.

We drive around town, Jake pointing out things to me here and there. I try to see all of it. Mom, a shy human girl, coming to a dreary small town and finding herself falling in love with a vampire. Battling through all the odds this love takes. Becoming tangled up in a love triangle with a vampire and shape shifter. I can hardly imagine any of it.

Before I know it, Jake is winding his car down the driveway of my old house. Soon we are standing outside in front of the looming white mansion. The grass if very overgrown and weeds have taken over Esme's beloved flowerbed. The steps to the door creak beneath my feet as I walk up them.

I use a bobby pin from my pocket to unlock the door, not wanting to break it in case we ever decide to move back here. I step inside the musty old house covered in a blanket of dust. All the furniture have white sheets over them. If I breathe in deeply though, I can smell traces of my family. I have flashbacks of my time here, Alice prancing around and snapping pictures of me constantly, Rose brushing through my long hair, Emmett and Jasper fighting, things like that. Little things. Things that still occur, but just seem different somehow.

"Are you okay, Nes?" Jake asks, seeing the tears well up in my eyes.

"Fine. I just miss this place." I wipe a tear away from the rim of my eye. I go around to all the furniture, pulling off the white sheets to reveal white couches and chairs in pristine condition. I lay on the white couch, breathing in scents from the cushions. I can definitely smell Mom, and I think that might be Alice also.

"I miss it here too." Jake says, walking to the back wall filled with windows and stroking the pane. I go stand next to him, peering out in the back yard. That place was filled with so many memories. Now the grass is overgrown, Esme's garden is dead, and it looks totally abandoned.. Which I guess it is.

I walk back through the backyard towards where I remember a stream being. I loved playing there with Mom, Jasper, Emmett, and Jake when I was little.

What I found was very unexpected. The stream had dried up somehow in this rainy town of forks, leaving a muddy indention in the earth. It seemed like a sign to me, being as paranoid as I am. It said that our time here was done. The river had dried up, just like our lives in Forks. We wouldn't be coming back. The thought made me sad. I have always looked forward to the day when we would come back here.

I keep walking at a human pace through the forest, knowing Jake is trailing behind me but not caring. I touch all the trees I pass. Finally I find myself at the place I was searching for. The little fairytale cottage my family built for my parents and I.

Well, it used to look like a fairytale. Now the garden is a lifeless mess, the pond on the patio is filled with grime and dirt. The roof has been worn down by weather. But surprisingly, the thing I really notice is that there is no smoke curling from the chimney. When I lived here, there was always a fire burning in the fireplace.

I walk inside, going from room to room and touching everything. The last place I stop is my old room. There is a rocking chair in it with an empty bookshelf next to it. There is a small bed that looks fit for a child no older than five or six that lacks sheets, pillows, and a comforter. I sit down on it, reliving memories of Mom rocking me to sleep while reading me poetry and Dad taking me out on runs in the early morning.

"Maybe you guys will come back to live here one day." Jake says in a low, husky voice filled with hope from the doorway of my room. I slowly lay down on my bed, curling up into a ball. I shake my head slowly.

"No. The Cullens have interfered with the lives of the people of Forks too much already. We have moved on, and we won't be coming back."


	15. Chapter 15 Just Keep Going

I don't have time to write Alec another letter. The last one I wrote I didn't get dropped off til yesterday afternoon even though I wrote it a week and a half ago. It would be pointless to write one now because I won't get it to the post office in time.

I only have a couple days left with Jake on the reservation. Today he said he has something he needs to tell me. I told him I have something I need to tell him. I'm going to break the news about Alec and I being engaged. I slide the ring onto my left ring finger.

I put on a purple, clingy sweatshirt, put my hair in a ponytail, and lace up my blue converse, then head out to meet Jake on the front porch with my left hand hidden in my hoodie pocket. He is wearing his normal cut off jeans and no shirt even though it is only a little over a month away from winter time and the rain is starting to feel more like ice.

He takes my right hand and we walk down the beach where the gray water is churning angrily. Looks like maybe a storm is coming. I love how conversation flows so easily for Jake and I. It is just so natural, so perfect and right. We truly are the best of friends. I know he is going to be happy for me that I am getting married. Maybe he can convince Mom to lighten up.

Jake and I sit down a piece of driftwood. He stares out into the ocean for a while, and I don't speak because I know he is concentrating hard on something. Finally his eyes return to me.

"Okay. So. We're here. And I have something to tell you." he talks more to himself than me. "And you have something to tell me. Normally I would let you go first because I know when you have something you want to say you get mad when others don't shut up, but I need to get this out before I lose the nerve." he swallows hard, wringing his hands together. What could possibly have Jake so worked up?

"Jake, we're best friends. You can tell me anything. Don't be nervous." I smile encouragingly, grabbing his hands to stop them from their endless pattern of wringing. He relaxes beneath my touch and his eyes light up in response to my smile.

"Okay.. Here it goes.. Renesmee, I love you." he blurts out.

"That is what you're so worked up over? I love you too, Jake, but haven't we been over this a million times?" I laugh though something in the pit of my stomach is telling me this is much more serious than I think.

"No, Nes, I mean I really love you. As in I want to be with you everyday for the rest of my life. I want to hold you and protect you and love you. I want to marry you and have a family with you. I want to see your beautiful smile everyday when I wake up in the morning and fall asleep with you in my arms at night. I imprinted on you, Renesmee." his deep eyes bore into mine.

I begin to feel light-headed. Is this really happening? Jake, my best friend for as long as I can remember, has imprinted on me? That means he found the other half of his soul within me. But I found the other half of mine within Alec. Damn, this world is so screwed up.

But suddenly, all the pieces fell into place for me. This is why Jake is always so eager to see me. Why he stuck with my family through thick and thin. Why he didn't try to kill my dad for changing my mom. Why he always held my hand and hugged me. And this is most definitely why Mom was so against Alec and I. She has a debt to pay to Jake. He saved her life on numerous occasions, and saved all the Cullens lives by allowing them to break the treaty and then offering the wolves' protection. She broke his heart several times, and chipped away at it all the time in between. She hurt Jake very badly, and he stuck with her through it all. Now her guilty conscience tells her she owes him something, and the only thing she could offer that he could possibly want is her daughter's love. But that really isn't hers to offer.

"Jake.. I.. I don't know what to say.." I stutter out.

"Say that you'll marry me." he whispers.

"What?" I squeak, my mouth going dry. He slowly lowers to one knee in front of me, pulling out a ring. It has a small silver band with a tiny little diamond in the center. It is definitely no where near as extravagant as Alec's but the sentimental value in it makes up for that. He has shown me this ring before. It was his mother's.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you're the love of my life. The sun my world revolves around. Will you marry me?" he grabs my left arm and pulls it out of my hoodie before I can stop him. And glaring at him from my ring finger is a huge, sparkling diamond.

"What is this?" he asks in confusion, brows scrunching together.

"That is actually what I needed to talk to you about." my voice is rough and hoarse. "I can't marry you, Jake. I'm already engaged to Alec." as soon as the words left my lips, Jake's face twisted into outrage.

"Alec?" he slid the name out from gritted teeth. "You are engaged to Alec? You told me you weren't even hanging out with him anymore!"

"I told everyone that! Alec and I have been trying to keep ourselves a secret. But now the truth is out, and we are engaged. You are actually the first person I told about our engagement, if that makes you feel any better." I gulp.

"Oh, thank goodness! See, I thought I was down on one knee pouring my heart and soul out to the girl I thought was my best friend, but it turns out she has been lying to me and seeing someone else behind my back. But since I'm the first to know about your engagement to another dude, that makes up for it all. Thanks Renesmee, you're a real pal." he is standing now, and he slaps me on the back. Hard. I wince from it.

"You make it sound like I was cheating on you! We weren't in a relationship of any sort!" I counter back, on my feet now also.

"I have been waiting for this day since I first saw you, a tiny baby in Rose's arms." he seethes. "Now the moment finally comes and I find out you're already engaged?" he yells. I am so glad there is no one else out, this would be humiliating. Rain then begins to fall, and I flip my hood up to cover my hair and shield my face.

"Look, I didn't want to have to say this, but you leave me no choice. Even if I wasn't engaged to Alec, I wouldn't have said yes to you. I see you as a brother, a best friend, and that is it." I stare him straight in the eye, lying through my teeth. I know I would have agreed to marry Jacob if Alec hadn't come into the picture. We would have been the oddest couple, a vampire and a wolf. But I can see myself loving him in the way he just described himself loving me.

"You don't mean that!" Jake's inky black hair hanging down on his forehead and drops of moisture are rolling over his muscles. In one great stride he is standing in front of me, my face held firmly in his hands.

"Oh, no, Jacob. Don't you da-" I am cut short as Jake's fiery lips find mine. He moves his against mine roughly with a frenzied desperation. And I am shocked to find my lips responding. My arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer. My tongue dancing with his, not caring if the whole world sees. Our bodies melt together, and he keeps me warm in the freezing rain. The contours of my body were made to fit his. My lips were crafted to be the perfect shape to mold against his. My heart and his were created in perfect harmony, beating together like one solid, fierce drum.

Jake's hand reaches behind his neck without breaking the kiss and grabs my left hand, bringing it forward and sliding off Alec's ring, letting it drop to the ground as he quickly shoves his ring on. Then everything comes back into perspective for me. Jake and I don't belong together in this way. I push Jake away, snapping down and grabbing the ring just before it hits the ground.

"Good idea, we can save it and sell it and build a house together." he smiles excitedly, bringing his lips back to mine. I try to push him off, but this time he doesn't budge. I punch him in the gut with all I've got.

"Damn it, Renesmee, what the hell was the for?" he clutches at his abdomen, grunting in pain.

"I needed you off of me. I don't know what that kiss was, but it didn't mean a thing. Okay? I'm not marrying you, I'm not building a house with you, I'm not living the rest of eternity with you. My heart belongs to someone else. I hope you can understand. " I slide Jake's ring off, setting it down on the driftwood and taking off running at a normal human jog in case of a passer-by.

I glance back at Jake and see him hunched over on the driftwood, head in hands. I think he is crying. Tears begin to stream down my cheeks also. I run a bit faster, needing to just get out of there.

I get back to Jake's house and start packing my things. A lot of my things are already packed since I have been psyched about going back home so I could get letters from Alec. I throw the rest of the stuff in my suitcases and head out. I am stopped by Jake as I get out onto the front porch.

"Don't go, Renesmee." he whispers. There are beads of moisture rolling down his cheeks. I can't tell if they're raindrops or tears.

"I'm only hurting you by staying." I tell him, then step around him and begin to walk. I am surprised when he lets me. I sort of expected him to stop me and pull me back and tell me we could still be friends and don't be rash about this. But he didn't. He watched me walk down the pathway, onto the sidewalk, and out onto the road. I stuck up my thumb, hitchhiking. Something my family would kill me for, and I thought Jake would too.

Suddenly a motorcycle pulled up beside me. Jake was on it, a helmet in his hand. He got out, pulling the keys out of the ignition and putting the kickstand up. He came to stand in front of me, putting the keys in my hand.

"You have made the past ten years of my life beautiful, Renesmee." he whispers, pushing my wet hair out of my face. A tear slides down my cheek. He brushes it away. "For that I can never repay you. Maybe someday we will see each other again, but I'm not holding my breath. So, goodbye Nes. You'll always be my girl." he leans down placing a final, lingering kiss on my lips. I don't respond, just stand still. I love him too much to push him away, but not enough to kiss him back. He pulls back, gives me a forced smile, and then walks away, leaving the bike, helmet, and keys with me.

I slide the helmet on, my body and mind locking down. It's a defense mechanism. If I lock down for the time being, then I can make it to a plane home to Montana and then once I'm home I can break down. Just keep going, Nes, just keep going.

I used the credit card Dad gave me a year ago to buy a one way ticket to Montana for that night. I hung around the airport all day, wishing I had change for a payphone so I could call them and tell them I needed to be picked up. Maybe Jake will.. But then again, maybe not.

At around midnight I board my plane and sleep the whole way. Then at around 4 in the morning I get off, and run home. Well, run halfway home, stop and take a breather, walk for a bit, then run the rest of the way.

I burst though the front door, probably looking like a total mess. I left my suitcases in the driveway, unable to carry them another inch. Em will take care of it. But no one was there. I hollered for them all, but no one came. I checked in every room, empty.

I drug myself upstairs and into my room. I flopped on my bed and instantly fell asleep. But it felt like two seconds later and I was being shaken awake.

"Hmm?" I moan in confusion, my eyes blurry. I rub them drowsily, and then they zone in on what is going on. My family is all crowded in my room, looking very confused. My mother is the one shaking me roughly, and she looks mad.

"What are you doing here?" she demands. I sit up slowly, anger building in my chest. She is mad at me? I am the one who should be mad at her! She wouldn't let me be with Alec because she screwed up things with her best friend!

"You know exactly why I'm here." I snarl at her.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me. And I'm not in the mood for your games." she hisses.  
"Great, because I'm not playing them. You have ruined my life, you know that? You tore Alec and I apart for your own selfish reasons! So you can pay off your debt to Jake! My love isn't something you have to offer though!" I shout at her. "I will never, ever love Jake like that! So sorry to mess up your little scheme. I love Alec and I always will. Jake can't even compare."

"What happened with Jacob?" her eyes are becoming blacker by the second.

"He told me about the imprint. And he proposed. I said no." I spit hatefully.

"You said no?" she screams. Jasper bolts from the room, the emotions becoming too much even as he tried drowning us with lethargy. Alice follows after him.

"Bella, love, calm down." Edward puts a hand on her shoulder. She swats him away.

"For me to have said yes would have been like you saying yes to him instead of Dad. It didn't feel right, did it? You knew with your entire being that Dad was the one."

"But Jacob didn't imprint on me!"

"Well I can't control that. You can't control your heart Mom. You should know that more than anyone. Jake was perfect for you in every way. But you chose Dad. Because it felt right in here." I lean forward, pressing against the left side of her chest. She slaps my hand away.

"Don't touch me. And don't talk to me about love. And I never, ever want to hear you say Jacob Black's name again. You aren't my daughter anymore. I don't even know you." tears have welled up in her big doe eyes. She leaves the room so quickly my eyes don't catch it. One minute she was there, the next gone.

Everyone looks at me with pity, but no one comes to try to comfort me. They all file out, leaving me alone in my dark room. I go sit at my desk, pulling out a pen and a piece of paper.

_Dear Alec,_

_Today has been horrible. I would try to describe it to you, but I'm too tired. Here's the jist of things : Jake told me he has imprinted on me, asked me to marry him, I said no, told him about you, we both cried, I left, caught the first flight home, got here, and then had Mom yell at me and tell me I was no longer her daughter. _

_Great, I'm messing up the paper with my stupid tears. I can't wait to be a vampire. I won't have to worry about anything. I'll be fast enough, pretty enough, strong enough, I won't waste my life sleeping or crying, these horrible growth spurts with their bloody noses and shaking can stop, and the human food cravings will stop. Best of all, I'll get to be with you._

_I can hear them talking about me downstairs. Dad is probably going to come talk to me soon. I have to go. Write back this time. _

_I love you._

_Xoxo,_

_Renesmee_


	16. Chapter 16 Letter From Alec

It has been three days since I got back from La Push. Mom hasn't spoken a word to me. Hardly anyone has. We all missed the last month of last year at school, and I missed first month and a half of this year, but Carlisle managed to get us all back in. I started the day after I got back. My friends were overjoyed to see me, they thought my family had sent me to boarding school or something. I told them I was visiting family in Europse, and they couldn't believe it. Nobody travels much here.

School is very easy for me. So it doesn't work too well as a distraction. But at least it gives me something to do with my hands so I'm not pulling my hair out. It is kind of tough being here six hours a day though because I am so tired and thirsty all the time. The nose bleeds are becoming more frequent too. Thankfully the shaking seems to came more towards the night. I don't tell my family about it because I know Mom will just tell them I'm begging for attention and to leave me be.

I walk home from the bus stop quickly, wrenching open the mailbox, glad I get out of school ten minutes before my parents and therefore home before them too. Inside the mailbox there is a single envelope_**. **_My heart thudding, I yank it out. It is from Italy.

Tears of joy well in my eyes as I run as fast as I can up to my room, stopping in the kitchen to grab some chips though because I am starving. I sit down at my desk and gently open the envelope, preserving it. Inside is a heavy piece of paper written on in elegant calligraphy.

_**Dear my sweet Renesmee,**_

_**You probably weren't expecting this so soon. But be prepared for my letters to arrive in about three days. Aro has connections, of course.**_

_**I have received all three of your letters and read them each a million times. Of course I haven't forgotten about you! I love you more than anything in the whole world.**_

_**I'm glad you had fun with Jacob while it lasted, and got a chance to explore your hometown. I remember the day we came for you very clearly. And trust me, I felt something for you the minute I saw you. Not romantically, that is just creepy. But the need to stay by you and protect you. I wouldn't have let Aro kill you, that I was sure of, but I never figured out why until I met a grown woman sitting on a wall on a summer evening, looking like some sort of goddess in the night. I fell in love with you that moment. **_

_**I'm so sorry about what happened with Jake. Well, sorry that it has upset you, but not sorry that you chose me. That I can't be happier about. I wish you didn't have to choose, but I promise to make it all worth while. **_

_**And your mother saying that to you is horrible, but think about how she must feel. For over a decade she has been living with guilt eating away at her, feeling like a monster every time she looked Jacob in the eyes. But then you came, and for the past ten years she has been hoping that you would help her get out of the guilt mess once you were grown. And then you fall for arrogance, cockiness, human-drinker, evilness, sadistic, lust, and everything else any mother wouldn't approve of, which by the way is me. And everything that she has been setting into place for the past decade comes crumbling down, along with her chances of being released from the reign of her guilty conscience. It had to give her quite a whiplash, that is for sure. **_

_**She will come around soon enough, seeing that her choices and mistakes can be fixed by her and her alone. Until then please be good. Don't argue or get in trouble. That is the last thing we need. **_

_**Things here in Volterra have been quiet. Aro has discussed our relationship with me, and he is actually in favor of the plan we have worked out. You know why, of course : having the Cullens as practically in-laws is a dream come true for him, and then having you come live with us is a giant bonus. Jane is a little uneasy about it..**_

_**Now, I know you have homework to do, so get on it. I know my wife will graduate top of her class. Tell me about school in your next letter. **_

_**I miss you more than I can describe. I love you.**_

_**Yours always, **_

_**Alec **_

I held the letter to my chest, breathing in Alec's scent off of it. I immediately grab a sheet of notebook paper and a pencil, writing down a reply.

_Oh Alec,_

_You have no idea how much that letter means to me. I'm pretty sure I was about to fall into a pit of despair and depression before reading that. Thank you for saving me._

_School is, in a word, easy. It's a distraction, I guess. I have a great group of friends, and I really like them, but it is hard being around them. I can't be myself. I have to put on this show of being a regular fifteen year old without a care in the world while I am secretly pining away for my vampire love I was torn away from back in Italy._

_My mother hasn't spoken to me since the night I got home. My father has said maybe three words. Esme and Rose have each_ _sneaked hugs, but never said anything_. _The rest of my family hasn't done much. I expected at least Alice to try to do something. Smooth things over with Mom, maybe give me some encouraging words about the future even if she had to make things up.. But no.. Actually, the last time I even remember hearing Alice's voice was back in Italy. She has been so quiet recently._

_I'm glad there is someone other than you and I glad about the plans. Tell Aro I said thanks for everything, and maybe ask him about some options for the wedding. _

_I would expect nothing less of Jane. She is always on high alert, and odd things like a Cullen joining the Volturi would set of a dozen warning bells in her head. Tell her I said to take a chill pill and get used to calling me sis._

_I haven't been wearing my engagement ring lately because for obvious reasons I can't wear it to school, and then as soon as I get home from school I lock myself in my room, and the only other times I go out is to hunt and I don't want to accidentally drop it. So my family doesn't know. I know my mom has talked to Jake since the whole incident, I heard her sobbing to him on the phone, but he didn't mention my engagement. It's weird that even after what went down back in La Push he still has my back._

_I need you, Alec. I need you so badly. It is a physical pain. My memory isn't as great as yours and it does your perfection no justice. All I have is that one picture, remember the one with me on your back in the garden? But photographs also just don't do you any justice. I need to see you, just for a moment. _

_Write back quickly. I love you._

_Forever and Always, _

_Renesmee ~_


	17. Chapter 17 Seriously Wrong

The next couple months passed faster than expected. I made a few friends at the post office and managed to get just the same kind of mailing Alec must have. I get a letter from him every week. Every six days to be exact. And he gets the same for me. Write a letter, send it the same day, three days later the other sees, writes, three days later you have a reply. I can see why they invented telephones.

The letters are mostly filled with sweet things and tons of longing.

_**Beautiful Renesmee,**_

_**Things are so dull without you. I need to hug you, to hold you again. I need you here with me...**_

_Alec,_

_My family still is hardly talking to me. I never thought Mom and I could go this long without saying a word..._

_**My lovely bride-to-be,**_

_**Keep your head up, love. I'm counting down the days til we can see each other again. I keep your picture in my room. Remember that I kiss you everyday...**_

_Alec,_

_How can such a beautiful, perfect love be filled with such miserable things? We belong together, not an ocean apart..._

And things like that. I think the only one that knows about it is Esme. She checks the mail before I get home from school, and never says a word to me, but Alec's letters appear on my desk. Dad might know because I can't expect Esme to be able to hide her thoughts all the time, but at least Dad hasn't said anything to Mom.

It is January now, an icy time of year here in Montana. Which means sometimes Alec's letters arrive late and mine are sent out late. And it just throws the whole system off.

Christmas was a week ago. My family doesn't really celebrate it. We don't celebrate any holidays anymore. And this year no one was in the mood to humor me with a snowball fight or a Christmas tree.

I hate what has happened to my family. I want my last memories of them to be the comfortable, care-free atmosphere we used to have. Not this hostile, silent, awkward existing of strangers in the same house. I want my old life back, but I want Alec in it.

I am laying in bed with my face buried beneath a mound of pillows when suddenly my door opens. I sit up straight, knocking the mountain of pillows to the ground. Dad is here. He walks over to me, hand outstretched with his phone in it. He hands the phone to me.

"It's for you." he says, then disappears out the door. Confused, I bring the small device to my ear.

"Hello?" I speak into it.

"It's so good to hear your voice, Nes." a husky voice says on the other line. My blood runs cold. What the...

"Jacob?" I must be mistaken. There is no way Jake would be contacting me.

"I've never been good at staying away from the girls I know are no good for me." he admits with a nervous chuckle.

"I don't understand.." I say in a scratchy voice. My mouth is suddenly very dry, the air seems thinner and harder to get in.

"It's been 3 months and eight days since I watched you ride away on that motorcycle. The longest I have ever gone without talking to you. I'm going insane here, I am pacing back and forth and pulling my hair out and just.. I don't know. I don't even know what to say when I'm around you. My heart starts racing and my mind goes blank and I just want to stare at you, not talk, just stare because honestly you're the most beautiful thing in the world and I will always think that. I know you might never see me the way I see you, but please don't just leave me out in the cold. I know you have a new guy in your life now, hell, you're getting married, but don't abandon your best friend for it." he begs. The words that spill from the other line are wonderful and romantic. And they describe exactly how I feel about Alec.

"Jake.. If you think we can still be friends, then there is nothing, _nothing_, I would like more." I tell him, smiling because something good has finally happened other than getting letters in the mail.

"Does that mean I've got an invite to the wedding?" he is trying to joke around with me like usual, but there is just too much pain for him to hide. I try to ignore it though. I can't turn into my mother, angry at myself with a raging conscience.

"Keep it down, you big wolf. No one here knows." I whisper.

"You really haven't told them yet?" he sounds exasperated, but at least he is whispering.

"Things have been... different around here. Mom hates my guts, Dad doesn't know what to say to me anymore, Alice is avoiding me at all costs, Jasper can't stand to be in the house because of all the malice and resentment, Carlisle is spending more time at the hospital to get away from all of it, Emmett hasn't cracked a joke in months, Esme is clearly losing faith in her family, and even Rose, who has always adored me, never says a word to me anymore. We are all falling apart. And it is because of me." A lone tear falls from my cheek onto my bed.

"Wait, did you say Alice is ignoring you?" he asks. Is that really all he got from all that?

"Well, yeah, but she has been since back in Volterra. She is sort of put out with me, just like everyone else, but since she isn't good at being mad she just avoids confrontation." I explain the theory I came up with and have stuck with.

"Are you sure? Maybe she had a vision.. Remember back when you were eight you fell out of one of those huge trees you used to climb on in your backyard?" he presses urgently.

"Of course.."

"Well, Alice never told you this because she didn't want you to be mad, but Edward had asked her how she didn't see that. She had seen it though, months earlier, before you started climbing them. She could have warned you.

But Alice is very connected with the future, and I'm pretty sure she gets some kind of signals that tell her when to keep her mouth shut. Some things aren't meant to be known until they happen. It could altar the time line of, well, everything, basically. See, if Alice had told you that you would end up falling from those trees and breaking your arm, you would never have tried climbing them in the first place. Then we wouldn't have realized just how strong, fast, and graceful you had gotten. And we wouldn't have known you could break your bones, and if you hadn't felt the pain of that, you could have continued thinking you're invincible and maybe gotten yourself in a lot more trouble. Those are pretty big things, and something in Alice's gut had made sure you found out yourself. Her gift is designed to protect the people she loves!" his voice is going rapidly as he makes revelation after revelation. I struggle to keep up.

So Alice had a vision about me. A bad one, presumably. And she wants to tell me, but she can't because she knows it'll affect the future negatively. Which means by knowing this the future must already have altered in some way..

Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream pierces the still air of the house.

"What was that?" Jake's panicked voice asked.

"Alice." I breathe. I hang up on Jake, stumbling over myself in my haste to get downstairs. Alice is sitting on the couch with all my family already huddled around her. Her dark eyes are huge and seeing things I can't even begin to fathom. She is trembling. Her eyes begin darting around furiously, searching for something in the future.

"What is she seeing Edward?" Esme cries.

"Bella's shield is blocking me!" He growls. I imagine Mom must have retracted it from Alice, because Dad's face suddenly paled further.

"What is going on Edward?" Carlisle demanded. Dad didn't answered, just stared wide eyed down at Alice, his mouth opening and closing with no words coming out.

"Ali, stop. Stop it. Come back, please. Please, Alice, come back." Jasper begs, shaking her gently by the shoulders. Finally the crazed eye darting stops. We are all holding our breath, wondering what is going on. Alice gulps and then exhales a shaky breath.

Her eyes flash up to meet mine, and a horrible, twisting fear suddenly grabbed hold of me. My heart began to thud violently.

"I'm so sorry, Renesmee. It has all been for your own good." she whispers, looking scared out of her mind. I begin shaking my head, backing away from all the frightened eyes of my family.

"What is wrong with you, Nes?" Dad asks, his features void of color.

"No, no." I whisper, knowing full well what they mean. He doesn't mean it as in, 'what is wrong with you, you've been such a bitch lately.' He means what is wrong with me physically. The need for so much blood, the human food cravings, the lack of glow in the sun, the nose bleeds, the fatigue, the violent tremors. It all is much more than a growth spurt. There is something seriously wrong with me.

**Author's Note: Alice's power is slightly changed in this story. She can see farther into the future, it isn't just immediate things. And she is more connected to it than Stephenie Meyer portrays in the book. **


	18. Chapter 18 Rejection

I smile at my beautiful granddaughter, Renesmee. She is in a hospital bed I put together for her in a guest bedroom, wearing a loose fitting canary yellow nightgown. She is not in too good of a state right now, but I don't have the heart to tell her. I have broke horrible news to hundreds of patients in my lifetime, but I just can't do it to my sweet little Nessie.

The color is gone from her rosy cheeks. I can't believe I hadn't noticed that sooner. They have always been my favorite feature of hers, but now I realize they have been absent for the past several months.

Her skin is cold and clammy. Not vampire cold, but very cold for her. Maybe a little under human average. Her hair is losing its curl. Her eyes are losing their sparkle. I can only imagine how hard it has been for her to hunt. She isn't fast enough or strong enough, her vision, hearing, and smell are beginning to fail her, and her teeth are becoming less sharp.

Her body is trying to turn her human I think. But a half-breed going human is impossible. The vampire genes are much stronger than the human genes. There is no way the human could push the vampire out of her. But it is. I don't know how though. There must be some sort of weakness in the vampire genes, and as soon as the human genes got a small victory over them, such as maybe taking away her glow, which is the thing she first noticed, then the human genes started going for more and more wins. And since the vampire genes were already weak and outnumbered, they haven't been able to fight back.

Things really aren't looking good for her.

RENESMEE POV

"What is going on Carlisle?" Mom demands. She has sat by my side all day in this guest room where I lay on a makeshift hospital bed with an IV stuck into my arm, constantly wiping my face with a warm washcloth because I break out in cold sweats all the time.

"Her body is preparing to make the change." Carlisle says, and we all know what he is talking about. The change from hybrid to immortal.

"So these are all normal side affects?" Mom asks optimistically. It is obvious these aren't normal side affects. It feels like I am losing my vampiric qualities, not gaining more. And the side affects are just way too odd to be part of the change..

And if that wasn't enough, Alice's display last night surely was. She refused to tell anyone what she saw, and took Dad far away to probably explain to him the things Jake and I discovered on the phone last night. Mom has thrown death glares at Dad if he dares come in here, accusing him of killing me by not spilling what Alice saw. Alice is too ashamed to come in here at all, but not so ashamed that she would tell us.

"I'm afraid not. It seems that Nessie's body is at war with itself. One side is telling her to turn vampire because that is the natural thing, yet another is rejecting the change and seems trying to turn her human. It is a fight to the death, and I can't figure out why it is occurring." he flips through his notes, trying to find something he missed between the lines.

"Does that mean she could turn human?" Mom's eyes are so very hopeful. Mom has always wanted me to be human. Humanity equals choice. Hybrid equals definite immortality. Besides, if I was human, my life would veer towards Jacob. Alec would no longer be an option. A human cannot be with a Volturi. Far, far, far too risky.

"I don't think that is possible, Bella. Like I said, it is a fight to the death. If her body keeps it up, she will die in around a month, I'm estimating, before either side can win." Carlisle says sullenly.

"Well what are we going to do?" Mom's face has paled even more than normal. I imagine mine has too over the duration of this conversation. I am dying?

"I... I don't know.." Carlisle sighs. That is never good. Usually Carlisle can come up with Plan A all by himself, and then Mom and the rest of my family can cover Plans B and C. Not having even one plan is just flat out bad.

"I want to see Alec." I speak up. I fear death, pretty much everyone does, especially when you know your death is going to be long, drawn out, and very, very painful. But I fear it even more because of the chance I might never see Alec again. I need to feel his embrace once more if I am doomed to leave this world before we can work things out.

"No." Mom responds immediately, voice harsh and cold.

"Why not? I am laying on my death bed and my only request is to see the boy I love once more!" I cry, throwing my hands into the air in exasperation.

"Seeing that punk isn't going to get you off your death bed! Being here, surrounded by your family and people that actually have experience with hybrids and know what to do, is the only way you're going to get better." she says sternly.

"I'm obviously not going to get better! None of us really have any experience, and clearly none of us know what to do! No one here as ever seen or gone through the change! It is uncharted territory that is going to eat us all alive. There is no way out of it. All I want is to see Alec." I hiss.

"No, no, no! After we figure this all out, you can go see Jacob again." she offers.

"I don't want to see Jacob! If I wanted to, I would have said so! I don't love Jake like I will always love Alec, and there is nothing you can do about it!" I yell at her.

"Don't use that tone with me!" She growls back.

"I want to see Alec!" I insist.

"Well I said no and I'm your mother!"

"I hate you!" I blurt out. Ah hell. Did I really just say that? Pain flashes through her butterscotch eyes, then she scowls at me, and flees the room. Carlisle, looking totally awkward, makes a speedy departure also. Dad comes in a moment later.

"Don't even bother with the scolding or whatever. I obviously know I shouldn't have said that. I just can't stand her right now!" I growl, glaring out the window.

"I know, Nes. Tension is very high here right now. I'm going to take the family hunting to give you and your mother time to cool off. Okay?" he pats my hair.

"Thanks dad." I smile at him. He smiles back, and then leaves. A minute or two later, I hear the garage door open, and then shut, and then the back door opens, then shuts. And I'm alone.

I hate what I have to do now. I never thought it would actually come to this. I yank the IV out of my arm, and stumble down the hall into my room. I pull off my nightgown and dress in a pair of jeans and a navy sweatshirt, brushing my tangled hair out. I grab my passport and license, shoving both in my pockets.

I run downstairs, and go to the closet in the very back of the house. I push behind some old coats that no one really wears, and find the large silver safe. I quickly enter the combination 17 24 38 and wrench it open. I grab a couple stacks of big bills, and shove them in my hoodie pocket. I shut the safe, and run to the garage.

In the garage there is a large key holder where everyone hangs there keys when they come in. It is bare now. Mom must have taken it in the off chance I might try something. My family very well knows the dangers of grand theft auto, which is why we proof our vehicles of it. I can't hot wire any of them. I open the garage door and see that the ground is covered in snow and the driveway is layered in ice. I couldn't even drive safely if I could get a car out of here.

Well, desperate times call for desperate measures. I run back in the house and out the back door. Then I run through the few inches of snow in my plain sneakers until I reach the large stable out in the pasture. I fling open the doors and am greeted with neighs and snorts. I immediately grab an apple and a few sugar cubes from their containers at the front, knowing I'll need them.

The first stall holds Tilly, the fowl I received for my birthday. I have been raising her since we got home, and I love her so much. She comes to the door of her stall and I pat her soft nose as she leans into my touch.

"You're too young for this, girl. You can't be my partner in crime today. I don't have the heart to put you through this even if it was possible for you." I sigh, moving on.

I go down to one of the last stalls where Demon is housed. Demon is the biggest horse we have and completely black. He is the best horse we have. Very in tune to what you want and need. He is the largest and has a lot of fire in him, so he is the one I need.

I grab the saddle and saddle pad Alec gave me, strapping Demon up. I get a bridle on him, and lead him out of the stable.

His hooves crunch into the snow. He snorts and begins backing up. "No, no. Please. I need you for this." I beg, fighting against him while grabbing a sugar cube from my pocket and holding it out. As if he can understand my plea, he stops struggling and follows me into the snow after munching up the sugar cube. I hop on him, tighten my muscles around him, and give him a hard kick in his side.

Demon fires up and takes off. I keep myself down low, using his large head as protection from the whipping wind and small snowflakes. It is so quiet out here. The snow absorbs every sound, and most animals are tucked away to stay safe from the cold.

I direct Demon out of the pasture, alongside our house, and to the driveway. It is safer to just go through the snow since he would slip on the ice, so we go along the side of the driveway until we reach the rode. I am already shivering and holding close to Demon for his warmth.

I take a left and give Demon another good nudge in the side with my heels. He takes off. No cars pass as we go. Everyone is inside, it is much too dangerous to be driving now, and it is also getting late. I hope the airport is open. It probably will be. The snow coming down isn't too bad, and planes can take a lot more than cars.

I continuously pat Demon on the side of his neck to show him my support and encouragement, feeding him the rest of the sugar cubes along the way. I feel bad about what I am doing to him, but this is the only way. I run him at full speed through the deserted town until we reach the airport. He is exhausted, panting heavily. I give him the apple, tie him to a sidewalk rail, and run off. Oh gosh how I hope someone takes care of him. He is such a good horse.

I rush into the airport, and immediately buy a ticket to Boston, Massachusetts. I hardly have to wait before the plane begins to take off. I have the row to myself, and breathe a sigh of relief as I hear a flight attendant tell us to fasten our seat belts and that we will be taking off soon.

"Where is she, Edward? I know you know!" Mom's voice stands out above all the rest that I can hear inside the airport because I am so familiar with it.

"How would I know? There are so many people!" Dad exclaims.

"I'll find her myself." Mom growls. My blood runs cold. But then the plane starts up, and I know the gate is closed. They can't get to me now.


	19. Chapter 19 Here I Come

As the plane began to rise, my body broke out in a cold sweat and I began to shake. Thankfully it was pretty late and most people had already gone to sleep, and I was alone in my row. I cried most of the way there, but silently. The pain in my abdomen was just excruciating.

We landed in Boston, and then I had to buy another ticket to take me to Italy. I cleaned myself up in the bathroom at the airport, buying a brush to get the tangles out of my hair and some cheap cosmetics to fix what my tears had ruined. I wiped myself down with water because of all the sweating, putting on perfume and deodorant which is something I normally don't need because I don't usually sweat.

That was the first time I had really looked at myself in the mirror since I had left Alec. My looks hadn't seemed important since then. I had no one to impress. But now I noticed things. I was changing. But not changing as in gaining vampiric beauty, changing as in losing my vampiric beauty. My beloved ringlets have all but disappeared, and my hair is getting darker. I now have wavy chocolate-brown hair that has streaks of reddish-bronze in it. My eyelashes are no longer long, silky and black but stubby and a golden brown. My brown eyes have lost their natural sparkle, the rosy flush on my cheeks is gone, leaving me with a deathly-pale look that is nothing like a vampire's creamy alabaster skin. I just look very, very sick. Which is what I am. I look dreadful.

The plane took off, and thankfully the cold sweats had disappeared. But about halfway over the Atlantic Ocean, I got one of those horrible spasms of pain in my stomach. I had my hands under my shirt, my fingernails clawing into my skin. Panting, I tried to cope without screaming. Tears spilled down my hot cheeks rapidly.

"Are you okay, dear?" the elderly woman next to me asked. I look up into her gentle gray-blue eyes and smile as best as I can.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Cramps." I nod, straightening up with a good amount of effort. She nods back and returns to her book. I practiced breathing deeply, wishing more than anything I could take a hit of morphine about now. When the plane landed, I let everyone else get off so no one would be stuck behind me as I staggered out. I sat in the airport, on one of the black plastic chairs, curled up into as tight of a ball as possible. The pain passed after another fifteen minutes. That was the longest it has ever lasted.

I cleaned up again, hating having to look at my reflection. I am so ashamed to have to go to Alec looking like this, but what choice do I have? I refuse to die without seeing him one last time.

I hot wire a green Lamborghini in the parking lot (thank you, Alice!) and then speed off towards Volterra. As I was on my way, my throat caught on fire. Not literally, but it sure as hell felt like it. I get these attacks of thirst occasionally, but usually I have been able to hunt or drink blood in some way when it happens. Now I am speeding through flat land with absolutely no forests in a stolen car trying to outrun my family who are no doubt on their way right now and I really don't have the option of hunting.

I nearly fishtail the car as I round a sharp turn. And in doing so, I am just a hair away from colliding with a police car going the other way. Lights flash on, sirens wail, and then I'm being chased.

"Fuck." I drop the F bomb, something I rarely do. I reluctantly pull to the side, slamming my head against the steering wheel. I was speeding, I nearly crashed into him, I don't speak that great of Italian, and I am in a stolen car. This isn't good. How am I suppose to get out of this one?

I roll down the window as the officer steps up. He says something to me in Italian that I didn't understand at all. I am too busy staring at the pusling vein in his tanned neck. I can hear his heart pumping, pushing blood throughout his body. Blood. Rich, delicious blood. Blood that would quench my unrelenting thirst.

My eyes half-closed in desire, I inhale deeply. His sweet blood tantalizes my nostrils. It is too much. I grab him by his uniform, slamming him against my car so hard it knocks him out. I pull his neck towards me, biting as hard as I possibly can to cut through his skin. The most amazing liquid floods my mouth. I swallow it headily in gulps, unable to stop myself.

When the vile deed is done and my thirst has been quenched, I am disgusted with myself. But I am also confused. My thirst had been quenched much faster than it usually is when I get put into that state. I drop his corpse in the middle of the road, not knowing what else to do, then go smash the camera located in his car.

I find some napkins in the glove box and wipe off my bloodied mouth, glad that none had gotten on my clothes. I take about five minutes to compose myself, pushing the guilt and confusion out of my mind. I can deal with it later. Right now it's a race for time. I am cutting into the time I have with Alec by sitting here. My family is hot on my trail.

I continue on, pretending nothing ever happened. Now I have murder to add to my long list of broken laws today. I finally reach the gates of Volterra, and then cruise through the streets until I reach the fountain. I leave the car in an area that definitely isn't allowed for parking. I don't really care. I don't need it anymore. Maybe the law will carry it back to its owner.

I run down the ally, finding the hidden manhole and jumping into it. I run as fast as my weak legs will take me.

"My name is Renesmee Cullen. I'm here to see Alec." I explain breathlessly as I burst into the receptionist area.

"Oh, so you're Renesmee. Alec never stops talking about you. I'm the one who gets the letters sent." the lady smiles at me, about to call Aro or someone to warn them of my arrival.

"Wait. Can you not tell them? I want to surprise Alec." I beg her.

"Immortality is so romantic." she sighs longingly. "But that is against protocol. I could be killed.."

"I will see to it that you aren't. I will have Alec personally change you." I make a promise I am not sure I can keep.

"Well.." she bites her lip indecisively. "Okay. But please don't forget your end of the deal." she says, and I nod then run off. I use all my strength to burst open the large iron doors into the throne room. Oh, so that's why they are so humongous and made of such heavy material. There is no way a human could open them. The Volturi go to all precautionary measures.

"Renesmee?" Aro tilts his head in confusion.

"I need your help. My family is coming for me. But I want to stay with Alec. Could you keep them away?" I plead.

"That would put much strain and tension on my relationship with your family." Aro says.

"I am dying, Aro. My body is rejecting the change. I only have a month to live. I want to spend it with Alec. But they are trying to stop me." I explain in a rush. His eyes widen in surprise. I go forward, holding out my hand to him. He reads through my thoughts, then pulls back.

"I'll see what I can do." he promises. "Heidi, go get Alec. But don't tell him of Renesmee's arrival. Just tell him he is being called to the throne room."

"Thank you." I whisper to Aro as Heidi dashes out of the room.

"Everyone, let's clear out. Alec and Renesmee need some time alone." Aro stands to leave with Caius and Marcus following. About eight cloaked figures file out after them.

I stand in the middle of the room, head hung low, heart pounding fast, scared of what is to happen. I will finally see Alec after nearly five months of being apart.


	20. Chapter 20 Hello Alec

Heidi was talking loudly to Alec, though not loud enough for him to be suspicious. I imagine it was just a way to distract him so maybe he wouldn't notice the heart racing a mile a minute in the throne room. I sent her a silent thank you.

The left side door to the throne room opens, and Alec walks in. Heidi slams the door shut behind him. My head is bent low, I refuse to look up.

"Renesmee?" he whispers. I lift my head slowly, finding he is much closer than I thought. Only about a foot away.

"Oh, Alec." I breathe, suddenly not caring about my looks or any of that.. I throw myself at him, locking my arms around his neck and hugging him as tightly as I possibly can. I refuse to ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever let go. Alec is mine, no one can take him.

He wraps his arms around my waist, not wasting time with confusion. We're together, it doesn't matter how. Let's just enjoy it.

He pulls back and kisses me. Our lips mold together, and it is just so flawless, so absolutely right. We are the world's most perfect Romeo and Juliet. I don't care that my mom is coming after me as furious as can be. I don't care that I asked Aro to keep my family away from me when I should be spending as much time as I can with them. I don't care that I will never get the chance to marry Alec. I don't care that I am no longer beautiful by vampire standards. I don't care that I am dying and there is no cure. I don't care about anything other than the dark-haired angel in my arms.

I broke the kiss off because I really needed air. I guess I can't hold my breath as long anymore either. Good to know.

"What is going on Nes?" Alec asks, running his fingers down a long lock of my dark, wavy hair. "How are you here? Why? You look sick. Are you okay?" questions pour from his lips frantically. Tears well up in my eyes. Not really knowing what to say, I press my hand against his cheek and show him things. I show him the conversation with Carlisle and Mom and a little of the plane rides over here. I think I showed him more than I meant to though. I didn't want him to see how much pain I had been going through or the thoughts of how hideous I have become, but I might have let those slip.

"Oh my God." Alec gasps as I pull my hand away. His scarlet eyes are huge and panicked. He grabs me again, clutching me to his chest. "Don't worry, Nes. I'll find a way to fix this. I swear."

"No. I don't want you to. There isn't a way. I'm just that unlucky duck that fate decided shouldn't go on. Survival of the fittest. I want us to just enjoy this last month together. I've missed you so much." I inhale his scent,

"I've missed you more. Which is why you can't stop me from trying to figure this out. I have hardly been able to spend five months without you, forget about eternity. Aro, Marcus, and Caius are as old as time. They will help. We will get this all worked out. You will be good as new in a week, two weeks tops." he promises, very much overdoing the non chalance. I can see the terror still in his eyes. Nobody knows anything about hybrids. And South Americans that do have never heard of one going through a rejection, I would know, I have studied it all and talked with many others.

"Don't fill yourself with false hope." I whisper into his chest. He doesn't reply, just kisses the top of my head and holds me as tightly as he can without hurting me.

"I can't believe you're really here." he whispers against my hair.

"I can't either." I smile, then pull back and kiss him once again. I could kiss Alec all day. His icy lips respond instantly to mine, our tongues enjoying a happy reunion. My hands grab fistfuls of his glossy black hair that feels like silk. He presses me against him, the contours of my body matching his like puzzle pieces. Alec always seems to know when I need air, and he pulls back just on time. He begins suckling on my neck, and it feels almost like he is giving me a hickey. Good thing I don't bruise as easy as humans. I kiss his hair repetitively, breathing in his scent, committing every last second to memory.

After a moment more of that, I take a quick shower and put on some of Corin's clothes. Alec then put me on bed rest in his room. I wasn't allowed to get up for fear I would strain myself. He lay there with me, arms wrapped around me from behind, murmuring into my hair that everything would be alright.

And I believed him. Alec is my knight in shining armor, my hero, my savior. If he says I'm going to be okay, then I'll be okay. I have so much faith in him. And it was hard to imagine anything going wrong when things were so right in the safety of his embrace. And so finally, after five cruel, grieving months, I fell asleep in the arms of my fiance.


	21. Chapter 21 Give Her Back

The next day, Aro, Marcus, and Caius all came in to observe me, asking questions like 'how long has this been going on?' and 'what were the first and last symptoms?'

They left without sharing any of their ideas or theories.

"They just are going to discuss some things. They'll be back in no time, trust me." Alec is sitting in a chair by the bed. He squeezes my hand.

"Tell me about our wedding." my voice is rough and hoarse. I want him to talk about something that doesn't involve my sickness. Something to take my mind off things.

"It's going to be beautiful. And huge. Everyone will be invited. And I'm sure your sisters will somehow manage to make you look even more beautiful than usual." he smiles boyishly, looking so adorable my heart stutters over a few beats.

"You really think Alice and Rose will be there?" I ask, getting caught up in this make believe world.

"Of course. Your whole family will be there. You know they wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I hope.. My mother and I have always been best friends. Even through my teens we remained close. But then she had to get herself wrapped up in the whole imprinting thing and ruin it all." I sigh.

"She'll get over it soon enough." he promises. "I bet th-" he abruptly cuts off.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, watching as he cocks his head slightly to the side.

"Shh." he whispers, raising a finger to his lips. I hush up immediately, not asking questions. Alec looks very scared, which gives me plenty of reason to be absolutely terrified. Finally Alec squeezes his eyes closed and groans.

"Do you think you can walk?" Alec asks me.

"Depends on how far.." I say, totally on edge right now.

"Down to the throne room."

"Yeah, I might need a little help though." I smile sheepishly. He lifts me up out of the bed as if I weigh no more than a feather, and sets me on my feet. I wrap one arm around his waist, and he wraps one arm around mine. He practically carries me downstairs, but it looks as if I am walking on my own. We reach the throne room and I see the reason for Alec's distress.

My family is all esembled in the throne room. Alice is there, eyes shifty and nervous, darting around to everyone in the room. Jasper is by her side, arms wrapped around her, sensing her anxiety, trying to calm her. Rose, looking scared and confused, is clinging to Emmett, who is holding her tightly and throwing glares at anyone who stares at Rose for a second longer than he deems okay (cough Demetri cough Felix cough). Esme is staring at me with pity and sorrow, while also glancing around the room that is filled with black cloaks. Carlisle has her hand held tightly in his, looking very composed. In front of them all is my parents. Dad has his lips mushed into a narrow line, eyes nearly as shifty as Alice's. Mom is seething with anger, glaring straight at me.

"Renesmee, it's time to leave." she says after a moment of glaring.

"I'm not leaving."

"You've had your rebellious fun, now get over here. We're going home." she hisses.

"This is home now." I say evenly.

"For Heaven's sake, Renesmee, you're sixteen years old. You can't just expect to be able to do whatever you want. You can't run away from your family to Italy and expect to actually stay there!"

"I have no objections to Renesmee's presence." Aro throws in from his throne.

"Well I do, and I'm her mother." Mom counters. I grab Alec's shirt, feeling like I need something to hang onto. Bad move, though. My ring glistens in the light overhead, catching Mom's attention. "What the hell is that?" she gasps, staring wide-eyed at my ring.

"Alec and I are getting married." I keep my calm, and I think that may be in part thanks to Jasper. He must not be able to get through to Mom, she is just so riled up.

"Hell if you are!" Mom snarls.

"I think you need to leave." I tell her.

"I am your damn mother! You can't just kick me out!" she shrieks.

"Aro?" I look over at him. He nods towards black cloaks lining the wall, who all move forward to help escort my family out.

"What? NO! She is _my_ daughter, Aro, you give her back!" Mom cries out.

"She is on my guard. I protect my guard members." Aro says serenely.

"Are you trying to provoke a war?" Mom roars ferociously, trying to dodge through the swarm of black cloaks. I am standing on my own now and Alec is crouching in front of me defensively.

"I love you guys. Thank you all for everything." I shout at them. Everyone but Mom throws me one last smile before disappearing out the door. Alec turns to me, and catches me just as I collapse. The shake spasms begin to rocket through me, and it hurts like hell. On top of that my heart feels like it has been shredded into pieces, and I am sobbing twice as hard as usual for both reasons.

"Oh, God, Renesmee. What can I do, what can I do?" Alec begs, cradling me in his arms. I can't say anything because I know if I do I'm liable to bite my tongue off. After about five minutes of Alec rocking me back and forth and cooing me like a baby, the shakes stop. "Are they over? Are you okay?" he asks frantically.

"Yeah, they're done. I get those a lot, so be prepared. I'm surprised I didn't get any last night."

"Are you okay about what just happened?" he asks with genuine concern, nodding towards the doors my family disappeared out of.

"I never wanted it to end that way with them. I hoped maybe after Mom got here she would come to her senses. But if that's the way it has to be, then so be it." I put on my brave face for him.

"You can always go back home if you want."

"What, now you're trying to get rid of me, Volturi?" I joke.

"Never." he breathes, bringing me to him. I wrap my arms around his neck, letting my head rest on his shoulder. For all I'm concerned, we could stay like that for the rest of eternity.


	22. Chapter 22 Il Mio Cantante

**A/N: In case you guys forgot, la tua cantante was mentioned in New Moon and means Your Singer, which is what Bella was to Edward because of her blood! Just putting that out there so none of you are confused!**

Alec's POV

"Damn it" Renesmee mutters, and I watch as crimson liquid begins to drip from her nose towards her lips. She quickly wipes it off, but it doesn't matter. The blood is still on her, and I am right by her side. I disappear immediately, but return a second later with a tissue. She takes it, pressing it to her still-bleeding nose and tilting her head back.

"You don't have to stay." She tells me, her voice sounding distorted because her nose is closed off.

"I'm past it. A little of your blood doesn't bother me anymore." I assure her.

"Really?"

"Really."

"How'd that happen?" She wonders, taking the tissue from her nose and looking around for a place to dispose of it. I snatch it from her hand, taking it into the bathroom and flushing it down the toilet.

"I went nearly half a year without you. It was the longest time of my life. I couldn't think a single thought that didn't revolve around you in some way. I was in physical pain. I could never last an eternity like that, especially if the reason you were gone was because of me. " my flame-red eyes burn into her milk-chocolate ones. **(I know it's just like Twilight, but I didn't have any other ideas! Sorry!) **

"I still think it's weird that my blood bothered you so much. I have gotten cuts around my family and they don't react to my blood the way you do." She says suspiciously.

"Okay, maybe I am a little more drawn to it than most others." I shrug indifferently. I don't want to tell her she's my singer because I don't want her to feel frightened of me or creeped out or know that her blood is such a weakness for me. But I'm sure she has already figured out that she in general is my weakness. I could never say no to that little pout of hers unless her health was at risk of course.

"I'm la tua cantante, aren't I?" she smirks. Why does she have to be so perceptive? And why does she have to turn me on so damn much when she talks in Italian?

"It's a possibility." I purse my lips, looking everywhere but her.

"Why don't you want me to know?" she asks, placing one of her hands over mine.

"Doesn't it freak you out just a tad that your blood is more appetizing to me than any other person's blood on the planet?"

"Not at all. My mom was my dad's singer. I think it is very romantic, actually." she smiles cutely.

"Ti amo più di quanto io possa descrivere." I whisper with a small grin, brushing my fingers along the side of her smooth, soft face. I always talk in Italian when I have things I feel I need to get out there, but I'm just too egotistic to say them.

"Tu sei la ragazza più bella che abbia mai visto in vita mia. Non posso credere che qualcuno come si può amare uno come me. Tu sei un angelo, e io sono un mostro. So che non sarà mai abbastanza buono per voi, ma io sono abbastanza egoista da sperare non hai mai capito. Tu sei la ragazza dei miei sogni, e non riesco mai a perdere." the words flow from my lips with a heated passion.

It all translates to "I love you more than I can describe. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life. I can not believe someone like you could love someone like me. You are an angel, and I am a monster. I know I will never be good enough for you, but I am selfish enough to hope you never realize that. You are the girl of my dreams, and I can never lose you."

She smiles at me, placing one of her fragile little hands on the side of my face, "Tu sei il _mio_ angelo. Il _mio_ amore. Il _mio_ sogno. Io ti amo." She has a little trouble pronouncing a few words, but overall she did fairly well. You are _my_ angel. _My_ love. _My_ dream. I love you.

"You speak Italian?" I ask her in confusion. I had known she knows a bit, but definitely not enough to understand what I said. I didn't mean for her to understand. I didn't want her to.

"I've been studying it recently." she shrugs with a sly smile. "I figured I would have to learn it sooner or later if I was going to be living here for the rest of forever. "

"I will work on it with you. You _are_ going to be living here for the rest of forever. I promise. Just a little more time and we'll find a cure. Really, we will." I say feverently.

Renesmee is very sick. Her body is rejecting the change to full vampire. We can't understand why, or how to stop what is happening. All we know is that we have about two weeks left until her body gives out and her time is up. I can't let that happen. I can't go back to a dull life of solitude. Renesmee is the only thing that gives my life color, and now that I have seen the world in shades other than black and white, I can never go back. I need her vibrance, I am addicted to her. If she dies, so do I.

"I know you'll try your hardest." she whispers, lightly running a finger down a lock of my long black hair.

"I can figure this out."

"I know you can. I just don't know that you can in a matter of two weeks." she laughs slightly, a cold laugh with absolutely no humor. That laugh suddenly cuts off and she screams.

"Merda!" I curse in Italian, grabbing her convulsing body and trying to lay her down. She is screaming so loud it hurts my ears. "Shh, calm down Renesmee. Calm, it's okay, you're okay." I coo, cradling her in my arms now. She is squirming all over the place, her body shaking like it does quite often.

Her eyes are wide and blind to me. I can't even imagine how much pain she is in right now. She is shaking so violently it looks as if she is vibrating.

I hold her and keep her from hurting herself, trying to soothe her. These fits happen all the time, but they're not something you just get used to. They scare her terribly, and this one is very bad. She is going to be so shaken up after it is over.

I continue to rock her back and forth, squeezing my eyes closed so I don't have to see her face contorted in utter agony. Her shrill screams pierce through the castle. I cling to her tightly, shushing her and trying to bring her back out of that state. It is futile, she won't be coming back until her body allows her to.

I bury my face in her hair, trying not to sob myself. I can't stand seeing her like this. But I have absolutely no idea what I am going to do.


	23. Chapter 23 Such a Simple Cure

A week later and they still haven't figured anything out. I can't walk anymore, I am too tired to even open my eyes, I am in constant pain, and my senses are practically human. Alec sticks by my side day and night, talking to me constantly.

"What do you think happens?" I ask him drowsily.

"Happens to what?"

"To me. After I die."

"You are not going to die, Renesmee!" he assures me.

"Still. What do you think would happen?"

"If there is a world beyond, you would go to the most wonderful form of it. The place where angels go." he says quietly.

"Do you believe there is a world beyond?"

"Yes."

"Really? You don't seem like the type.. No offense." I try to open my eyes to see the expression on his face, but I just can't.

"None taken. I have to believe there is another place we go. I don't think I will make it there myself, but I can't imagine someone as perfect as you not going to another more beautiful world if something ever happened to you." he whispers. I'm sure if anyone else had said those words I would have thought they were corny and cheesy. But he said it with such sincerity, the intense passion in his voice as clear as glass, it made me want to cry.

"I'm not an angel, Alec." I whisper.

"What is your view of angels?"

"I don't know.. I think angels must be beautiful, since they're crafted by a higher power who selects them. And they do no wrong, they're perfect."

"You are so, so beautiful, Renesmee. And you are so very rare, any higher power must have had selected you for some reason or you wouldn't be here today so I'm assuming the higher power crafted you them self. And in my eyes, you could never do any wrong. You're the most perfect being I have ever met." he glides his fingertips along my profile. "Are you kidding me?" he suddenly groans.

"What is happening?"

"Hold on." he says. I can just imagine him tilting his head slightly to be able to hear what is going on downstairs better. "You have a visitor. Aro is sending him up." he says after a moment. A knock sounds on the door before I can ask who it is. Alec's touch disappears from my face, and I hear the door open.

"Don't talk too loud, she likes calm. But don't talk too soft, her ears aren't working well." Alec says immediately.

"Of course." a voice with a foreign accent says.

"Nahuel?" I croak. Nahuel is a half breed from South America that saved my life when I was young. He has many sisters, and all of them have provided me with so much information about hybrids.

"Oh, Renesmee." Nahuel gasps, rolling the R slightly, and I feel his hot hand brush my arm gently.

"It's great to hear your voice again." I tell him, patting his hand. Nahuel and I have always been great friends, but I haven't seen him in quite a while.

"I came to figure out what is wrong with you." he tells me.

"Join the club." I snort.

"I am actually. I hope I can shed a little light on things for Aro, Marcus, and Caius. I have never heard of anything like this, though." he sighs.

"I guess I really am one of a kind." I smile wryly. My family always called me their special little princess or their rare jewel. Look at just how different I'm turning out to be.

"Not surprising considering you come from a one of a kind family." he chuckles. Nahuel has always been fascinated with my family's eating habits, but has never tried to convert to our ways.

"Speaking of, Alec do you mind getting me something to drink?" I ask sweetly. Not even a full two seconds later and I feel a plastic bottle being raised to my lips. I blindly grab it and take a long swig.

"Is that mountain lion I smell?" Nahuel asks.

"Mhm." I murmur from around the bottle.

"Is this what you usually drink?" he asks.

"She drinks from a variety of things, but mostly carnivores now." Alec informs him for me. Nahuel begins laughing. And I don't mean a little giggle or a chuckle. He begins flat out howling.

"What's so funny?" I ask, trying to crack an eye open unsuccessfully.

"Renesmee!" he says in an almost disapproving manner after he calms himself.

"Yes?" I prompt, getting a little annoyed by all this. I don't have much patience considering I am in constant pain and every fiber of my being is telling me to just fall asleep and never wake up.

"You sit here in such pain, on the verge of death, yet you never considered that maybe the reason this abnormality has happened to you is because you yourself are an abnormality?"

And then it all became clear. I have been so weak, my vampire genes failing, because I don't drink human blood. Animal blood doesn't make vampires nearly as strong as human blood, and so it definitely wouldn't be enough to switch a half breed over to a vampire. I can't believe I hadn't thought of this before. I've moped and despaired over my fast approaching death when the cure is so simple. I honestly feel like an idiot. I hear the door open and imagine Alec has left.

"Oh my God, Nahuel. You've been here for less than five minutes and you already figured out something the entire Volturi combined couldn't! You just saved my life. For the second time." I laugh.

"If I had not said it, I'm sure Aro, Marcus, or Caius would have thought of it soon." he says modestly.

"Maybe. But either way you have saved me from a lot of pain. Thank you so much." I put my hand out, making it clear what I want. He places his hand in mine and I give it a good squeeze.

"You are more than welcome." he squeezes my hand back.

"Could you get the message to my family that I'm going to be okay?" I ask him as I hear the door open again.

"Of course. Are you not speaking to them?" he inquires in confusion. I don't reply for a moment because a bottle is raised to my lips again. I grab it and begin gulping down the rich, tantalizing human blood it contains. The reaction it provokes is instantaneous. I immediately begin feeling better, the pain finally eases. My eyes flutter open and Alec gasps. Nahuel doesn't seem to really pay much attention to it. He hasn't witnessed me being unable to open my eyelids a millimeter for five days straight.

"My mother and I aren't on the of best terms right now." I tell Nahuel as I reluctantly pull myself away from the bottle.

"Is it over the broken imprint?" he asks, eyes mindlessly drifting towards Alec who is leaning coolly in the corner.

"Everyone knew but me!" I say in exasperation, throwing my hands in the air. Oh, how good it is to be able to move again.

"Your mother made sure I was very aware of it many years ago considering you are the only unrelated female of my kind." Nahuel grins. Alec growls menacingly from the corner. "Not that I have ever seen you in that way, of course." Nahuel adds hastily.

"Mom made sure no one interfered with her plans," I chuckle, "except for me, the person she least expected."

Nahuel and I talked for a while longer, and he told me about some things that would happen during the switch to vampire, but he excused himself as quickly as he deemed polite. He had sisters to get back to, and I'm sure he much prefers the Amazon jungle to the regal Volturi palace. I went through bottle after bottle of blood. Alec always had another awaiting me, very patient even if I got feisty.

"It's only half full." I growl at Alec.

"I'm trying to keep you going steady. We have no idea what a sudden overload of human blood could do to a hybrid's system." he explains.

"Can you not see how much pain I'm in? The blood makes it go away!" I snap.

"Calm down, Nes. I'll go get you more. You know I would never want to see you in pain." he says softly, and then disappears. The moment I have more blood in my mouth I feel bad. Human blood makes you more aggressive than animal, and it is so new to me I am practically a newborn. And the need to get rid of this horrible pain is also driving me to be so harsh.

But soon enough I will be immortal. And all this will be behind Alec and I, and we will live the perfect life we are meant to.


	24. Chapter 24 So Much Better

"This is just unbelievable." Alec whispers, gliding his finger down one of my bronze ringlets, which have returned since I began drinking the bagged human blood and have gotten silkier and longer.

"I'm beautiful again." I am near tears. I had never thought my beauty mattered so much to me, but after losing every shred of it, I see how much it really does. I'm not perfect, I'm a teenage girl.

"You are always beautiful." he smiles, brushing his thumb along my cheekbone. I put my arms around his neck and pull him down. I kiss him sweetly for just a brief moment, and then pull back.

"You're so much stronger." he says rather appreciatively. I have noticed that too. I am still on bed rest though because Alec refuses to take any chances. I think it is silly though. It has been over a month since Carlisle diagnosed me, and I am still here and now better than ever. Nothing is going to happen. All the bad is behind us.

"Can I _please_ get up? I need to stretch my new muscles." I beg. My legs are dying for a run, and I can feel many of my joints need to be stretched out after weeks of laying here.

"I don't know, Nes.. It's just th-" he cuts off, mouth hanging open, staring at me wide-eyed.

"What's wrong?" I ask, bringing my hand instinctively to just above my mouth, but there is no moisture there.

"Your eyes just turned red right in front of me.. That was amazing." he breathes.

"Are you serious? Okay, you can't stop me anymore. I'm getting up." I easily push past his feeble efforts to keep me in the bed. It was like swatting away a pesky fly. I stand up and reach for the sky. My whole body crackles as my new, harder bones and stronger muscles flex out their joints. I walk into the bathroom slowly, careful not to stumble or anything and give Alec a reason to make me lay back down.

Alec has given me a hand held mirror before now so I could see for myself my old features returning with more beauty. But the scarlet orbs now in place of my chocolate brown eyes are totally new, obviously. And they change my whole look. Instead of a sweet, cute, innocent brown-eyed teen girl, I now look more like a dangerous, sexy, bad ass predator. I have always dreamed of the day I would have gold eyes, but I never imagined how great red eyes would look on me.

"These are _so _awesome." I laugh as I walk out of the bathroom, feeling so great. My change to immortal must be nearing completion. I am as strong and fast as Alec, my beauty is back, my senses are better than ever, and my eyes have shifted. I still have a heart beat though, the give away that I am still technically a hybrid.

I run out of Alec's room before he can stop me, on a high of pure excitement and bliss. Things are finally looking up! I am turning immortal, something I have waited for for a long time now.

I run through the castle with Alec chasing behind me yelling at me to slow down, calm down, stop, wait, blah, blah, blahh. Why would I do any of those things when I could be running at vampire speed?

I run through the throne room where Aro is sitting talking to Jane. "I'm a vampire, bitches!" I holler at them, then disappear out the back door. I hear Alec back there apologizing for my behavior and explaining that I'm not really a vampire and I don't really think they're bitches, it is just a term of the age.

I run through the garden that is covered in a layer of powdery snow, leap over the wall with ease, and find myself staring across a large field with an iced over pond in the middle of it. I calm down as I stare across it. My breath comes in swirling puffs from my mouth. The chill of the air doesn't have any affect on me though.

"Well, I hope you had fun." Alec says breathlessly as he lands next to me from his jump over the wall.

"Sorry. I got a little carried away." I giggle, turning to wrap my arms around his neck.

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure Jane is now calling everyone her bitch. She doesn't really understand the concept." he chuckles.

"Maybe I'll try explaining it later. We could totally use some sister bonding time. Manicures, pillow fights, romantic comedies. The works. We could be, like, totally best friends. " I laugh, completely joking.

"That is a really good idea. And I'm glad you're taking initiative. It means a lot to me that you care enough to try to get on better terms with my sister even though she hasn't always been very pleasant towards you and your family." he flashes me his heart-melting grin. "Actually, I'm pretty sure Jane doesn't have any conferences with Aro any time soon. Now would be perfect."

"Wait, what?" I am a little baffled. Could he really not tell I wasn't being serious?

"Okay, maybe today isn't best because you probably want to enjoy the new qualities. I think she is free again next week though." he says happily.

"Yeah, okay whatever floats your boat." I just can't turn down that grin... "But we need to be planning." I quickly switch the subject.

"Why? It's not a big deal. Just go shopping or whatever girls do."

"I don't mean that! I mean for the wedding. Don't tell me you've already forgot?" I hold my left hand where his ring has stayed this whole time.

"Of course not." he smiles. I begin thinking of the possibilities. A spring wedding, I have always wanted one. We could have it outdoors in the garden or something. I've always imagined Alice, Rose, and Esme planning my wedding. Alice's acute sense of style and class, Rose's eye for beauty, and Esme's fabulous designing abilities would make for the most gorgeous wedding in the world. Not to mention they're all perfectionists, so every last detail would be planned extensively and nothing could possibly go wrong.

But I don't know if that is a possibility anymore. It's been weeks since I have seen any of them or heard from them, and I can only imagine how furious Mom must be.

"Well, now that I'm not sick anymore, I guess I have some things to take care of." I sigh, turning and hopping back over the wall and taking off running. I run into the castle, passing Aro and Jane again, and up to Alec's room. His cell phone is resting on his bed. He isn't right behind me so he must have gotten caught up somewhere, maybe with Aro and Jane.

Knowing he won't mind, I grab his phone and quickly dial the number that my fingers know very well. I raise the sleek device to my ear. It rings once. Then twice, and then three times. Just as it starts on the fourth and likely the final ring, I get an answer.

"Cullen residence." a deep, husky voice says.

"Jacob?" my voice rises in pitch. What is he doing over there? Especially since I'm not there..

"Renesmee!" he says joyously like this is the best moment of his life. Just by hearing my voice his world lights up.

"What is going on?" I ask, very confused.

"Shit, Nessie, you've had us all worried sick. We thought you had died."

"I'm sorry. I just got off bed rest. I called as soon as I could." I assure him as Alec walks into the room.

"You were on bed rest?"

"For a while there I was too exhausted to even open my eyes. Bed rest was pretty necessary."

"Your family told me about what has been going on. How sick you are. I can't believe I didn't see it when you we were in La Push." he sounds as if this is all his fault.

"I'm not sick anymore. I am perfectly fine and almost a vampire. Didn't Nahuel tell you?"

"You're okay? Really? And the change is going through? You have no idea how great that is to here." he breathes a sigh of relief, sounding like a lead weight just got lifted from his chest. "And no, the phones have been out because of the ice. I'm surprised you were able to get through."

"Oh, I didn't think that through. He came by a week and a half ago, I think, my time schedule has been out of wack for a while so I honestly have no clue."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Renesmee?"

"Yeah?"

"Renesmeeeeee?"

"Yessieeeee?"

"RENESMEE!"

"WHAT?"

"God damn it! I finally get to hear her voice and this stupid piece of sh-" the line goes dead. I growl under my breath. Well, that accomplished nothing. I didn't learn why Jake is there, if Mom is still pissed at me, and what their thoughts on the wedding were.

"We can try again after winter passes." he assures me.

"What is the date?" I ask him, very confused.

"February 10th "

"Emmett's birthday is tomorrow." I murmur.

"Don't worry about it, love, he's going to have plenty more. Let's just watch a movie or something. You've had more than enough fun for someone recovering from a near death experience." he grins, slinging his arm around my shoulder and leading me out of his room.

We go into the Volturi's theater room, which is almost as big as an actual movie theater. Alec puts on Saw VI, which is way too gory for my taste. Besides, I just had a spazz out after not moving a muscle for weeks. So I think I'm just going to go ahead and close my eyes...


	25. Chapter 25 Alice's Plan

ALICE POV

I stare out the window at the water dripping off all the trees surrounding our land. Well, the land that we legally own. Our vampire territory stretches on much farther than even I can see.

The ground is very muddy. Everything had been layered in ice not even a week ago. The ice is melting as spring nears, though, leaving soggy soil and large mud puddles in its wake.

I am thinking about Renesmee, Jacob, and twisted, screwed-up love triangle. It really is just so unfair for Renesmee to have to go through it, and I know Bella thinks that too though she has been very cold and harsh to her daughter lately. She knows just what it is like to have to choose between two amazing guys.

Renesmee was made for Jacob. Jacob was made for Renesmee. They are perfect for each other in every way. He is calm, she is hot headed, he is funny, she is funny, they both love to laugh, she likes to talk, he likes to listen to her talk, she is always in search of advice, he is always willing to give it, the list could go on and on.

But then there is Alec, who rolled like a thunderstorm into Renesmee's life. And he is as perfect for her in every way also. He got to her first, stole her heart first, and therefore she chose him over Jacob.

Maybe her personal preferences in guys also has something to do with it. Jake is the charming, sweet, funny boy next door that all the girls go head over heels for. Alec is the dangerous, gorgeous, romantic, enticing bad boy that all the girls pine for but none can ever really get.

I guess Renesmee just likes the bad boys. I do too. Jasper was a scarred up blood-maddened warrior who was trained to kill every vampire who wasn't established as his ally.

My visions of Renesmee have been few over the past month she has been gone. But before that I had an average of about ten of her a day. Her future was shifting rapidly as her body warred with itself. I could see her very, very sick long before anyone realized what was going on.

But I had that gut instinct not to tell anyone. Because first of all, it would throw everyone in a panicked tizzy. We would leave to go back home or perhaps to South America before Alec and Renesmee's relationship developed. My gift told me that was a necessary part of her life.

And if I had told in the months after Alec and Renesmee realized how deep in love they were, we would have still had months to figure it out. Not a month. The tension, anxiety, worry, and lack of time is what cleared the fog in Bella's brain. It wasn't instantaneous, but over the past couple weeks, she has realized how much Renesmee means to her and how she could never lose her especially if it is her fault.

Perhaps if I had seen the cure to Renesmee's illness I could have told. But I didn't see it until Nahuel had come, which I'm guessing was a spur of the moment decision after receiving Carlisle's letter sent to one of his sisters, the only one who can ever keep up with him. He doesn't accept calls because he is all over the place and would rather die than wait around at the phone.

I kept quiet about Nahuel's visit to Renesmee in Volterra because I also saw her phoning home and telling Jake. I just thought maybe she wanted to share news of her recovery herself. It really wasn't my place, after all. My gift shows me things sometimes I really have no interest in seeing.

I also had visions of Alec and Renesmee's wedding. I had one where she was still very sick and had to be in a wheelchair to get down the aisle. I've had dozens of visions of her death. They freak me out. But thanks to my vision, a call she managed to get through to Jake, and a belated call from Nahuel, we all know that none of those horrible visions came true.

I've been so afraid of spilling everything to her though. I slipped up by telling her about the one of her and Alec on a plane. They had been running away together. Thankfully that didn't come true, but it very easily could have, and I planted the thought in her head. I actually avoided her for some time just so I wouldn't mess up again.

As I've said before, Renesmee has been gone for a while. Bella called Jake as soon as we got home from Volterra after being thrown out by the Volturi. She started off telling him about the illness Renesmee had obtained, and before she could get to the part about her running away to Volterra, he had hung up and rushed to the airport. He got to us just hours before the huge ice storm hit. Then he became trapped. Him and Rose have been at each others throats..

Jake is crushed over it all. He has been waiting for six years until the time would come when Renesmee had matured enough to be able to accept the imprint with a rational mind. But then one unexpected trip to Italy came along, and his perfect future with his perfect girl crumbled into dust right in front of his eyes and he couldn't do a thing about it.

I hope Alec and Jake never, ever meet. Jake tries to keep his cool about it all, but obviously he is tortured. And if he ever actually saw Alec in the flesh, looked into the cunning scarlet eyes of the one who stole it all from him, I'm sure it would end badly. They are both aggressive and possessive and protective of Renesmee. A fight would break out. A fight to the death that Alec would obviously win. Alec never loses.

"I hate what has happened to us all." Jasper murmurs into the bare skin of my shoulder blade from behind.

"So do I. But I just can't see a way to fix it." I sigh, and he knows I don't mean it the way your average person means it. I can't see the solution anywhere in the future.

"But have you seen things return to normal?" he asks, moving his hands from resting on my upper arms to gripping my slim hips.

"Of course. But I've also seen things get progressively worse."

"I can't go on like this, Ali. The grief, sorrow, anxiety, heartbreak, tension, annoyance, longing, and just sheer, raw misery are eating away at my core. It feels like I'm going mad." he whimpers in a agonized tone. I quickly turn towards him, placing my hands on both sides of his face.

"It will be okay. You will be okay. I will fix it all. I will make all the bad feelings go away." I promise him, filling myself with lovely emotions to try to lift his spirit.

"How does an angel willingly choose a monster?" he ponders, pulling me closer by my hips.

"You are not a monster. Maybe you once were, but you aren't that person anymore. Just because you are constantly feeling horrible things, doesn't mean you are horrible. Don't forget that, Jazzy." I smile at him, leaning up on my tippy toes. He bends down, knowing very well what I want, and kisses me sweetly. I pull back after a moment.

"We're going to need a plan to fix all this." I tell him in a hushed tone though by the sound of things, the other couples in the house aren't much concerned with what Jasper and I are doing.

"I was just thinking the same thing." he grins. Who better to go to for plans than Jasper? He is a pro.

"I think there is really only one thing we can do.. You and I by ourselves are going to have to go back to Italy."


	26. Chapter 26 Order of ExtraAdorable To Go

"The garden! Please, Alec! A spring wedding in the garden would be so gorgeous!"

"There won't be room, Nes. We could have the reception in the garden if you would like." Alec offers.

"I wish Alice was here." I grumble. I need her! She can get anyone to do what she says, and she would see how perfect my wedding in the garden idea is.

It has been two weeks since I first got out of bed. My eyes are still flaming red because I am still on the bagged blood, but I have free move of the castle now. I haven't switched to vampire, but Aro thinks it is only a matter of days.

"Did someone order an extra adorable big sister with tons of taste on top?" a high soprano tinkles as the iron doors to the throne room suddenly burst open. Alec and I, both caught off guard, jump and turn to see a group of black cloaks leading Jasper and Alice in.

"Ohmigosh!" I gasp, totally wondering if I am dreaming. I haven't had any contact with my family over the past few weeks, not since my call to Jake. What the hell is Alice doing here?

"Well don't just sit there! Come give me a hug!" she laughs. I leap up from where Alec and I were sitting on the marble floor like love-struck losers and run over to her. My new speed obviously startles her, but I could care less right now. I constrict her tightly in a hug.

"Ouch." she mutters and I relax my grip.

"Oops, sorry. Not used to the new strength." I giggle. "How are you here?" I ask, wondering what kind of mission they're on.

"As far as the family knows, we're on a honeymoon in Fiji." she smiles slyly. "Bella would kill me if she knew I was here!"

"It's still that bad with her?" I frown. I thought maybe her hatred had eased a bit in my absence.

"No, no. I didn't mean it like that. Your mother has all but forgotten why she was so mad in the first place. She had a long talk with Jake privately, and I think most of the clouds have cleared. She just feels that this is her situation that should be dealt with in her way, but she is just too stubborn to deal with this kind of thing so I thought the duty fell to me to pick up her slack and fix all of this." she explains cheerfully. I laugh. Typical Alice.

"I can't even believe you're here." I hug her again much more softly.

"Well like I was going to let my baby sister get married without my expertise." she scoffs.

"I was just discussing that particular matter with Alec here." I throw him a look to which he chuckles.

"Already talking like a Volturi." she smirks.

"I'm engaged to a thousand year old man. It rubs off." I shrug casually.

"Thanks for a lovely mental image." she says sarcastically. I laugh. It is so easy to talk to her. It has always been that way between us, so relaxed and comfortable, up until about half a year ago. When I met Alec, and the space-time continuum became altered, Earth's magnetic field reversed itself, and a supernova occurred. Well, not really, but it sure seemed like it. It felt as the whole universe was suddenly flipped upside down.

"No problem. But how exactly is you angering my mom even more going to solve the issues at hand?" I ask with a raise of one eyebrow.

"Actually, it isn't. But you coming home is." her pixie-like features twist into an impish expression. I stare at her blankly, wondering if she could possibly be serious.

"I'm sorry, Nes. I knew me coming in the flesh would be the only way to get you to come back. You can't just let the problems with your family go by! Yeah, you're going to live for eternity. Yeah, that is a long time to fix it. But the longer you go with an unresolved problem the harder it is to fix. Trust me. And the more time you spend apart from your family, the bigger the gap is going to get. By the time you decide it is necessary for you to patch it up, your relationship with us could be completely altered. Awkward silences, brief small talk. Nothing like what we're used to. I know you don't want that."

"Of course I don't want that! Why would I ever possibly want that? But I'm not going back there. You saw what she did. She kept me from the world. Watched me like a hawk. I could never get away again." I don't elaborate on who "she" is. Who else could it possibly be but my oh so lovely mother?

"I give you my word that if things go bad, I will get you out of there and back here." her sincere gaze tears into my soul. I squeeze my eyes closed, considering it.

"You can do whatever you want, Nes. Take as long as you want. I'll always be here waiting for you." Alec whispers in my ear.

And suddenly, the most brilliant idea in the history of ideas comes to me.


	27. Chapter 27 Family Reunion

"Don't worry. This will work out perfectly." I murmur to Alec as we sit in the cramped car that squeaks every time you move your legs so much as a millimeter against the leather seats.

He responds with a sarcastic snort and then,"This is a horrible idea. I have a feeling this is all going to go an entirely different route than you expect."

"Way to be optimistic." I frown.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you aren't seeing the logical side to this."

"I don't want to see the logical side. I want to take a wild chance that could possibly put the two most important pieces of my life together." I retort.

"Fine. But when your mother and I engage in hand to hand combat, just remember this was all your idea."

Yep, that's right. My brilliant idea is to take Alec home to formally meet the fam. I will fix things with them, and get them used to Alec. It is a win win situation! If Mom doesn't attack... And that is a very big IF.

We get out of the car, and I notice Alec is shaking. No joke, he is literally quivering.

"Calm down, babe. It'll be okay." I promise him, leaning up and pecking his cheek while grabbing his hand in mine. He calms down beneath my touch, smiling down at me adoringly. We walk to the door behind Alice and Jasper, who have their hands locked just as firmly. Neither of them are big fans of my idea, but considering Alice allowed it, I'm assuming nothing too horrible will come of this.

Jasper opens the door and they slowly and hesitantly walk in with Alec and I following closely behind. Immediately a wave of calm washes over me. Jasper is already getting to work. We are met with a wall of confused golden-eyed vampires.

Jasper, Alice, Alec and I stand there in a line, not sure what to say. Esme, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, Dad, and Mom stand in a line on the other side of the room, none of them knowing what to do or say either. The deafening silence goes on for what seemed like an eternity to me.

"What the hell?" Emmett is the first to break it. I almost crack at smile. Almost.

"Let me explain." Alice starts. "We all know things haven't been too great around here recently. Renesmee has been gone, Esme has cried nearly everyday because her family is falling apart, Emmett hasn't been himself, same goes for Rose, Carlisle, and I, Jasper has been being eaten alive by the horrible emotions plaguing us, and Edward and Bella have been depressed and frightened and missing their daughter. Jazz and I couldn't let it go on any longer. The only way to fix it was to bring her back, to mend the holes in this family."

"And you decided to bring _him_ with you?" Mom hisses, nodding towards Alec. Great. This is already plummeting downward.

"You know you're going to have to get over the hatred sooner or later, Bella." Alice frowns at her, not pinning the idea on me. I wouldn't have necessarily minded if she did admit it was me, but maybe she has her own reasons for not doing it.

And then Mom does something that shocks us all. She squeezes her eyes shut, her shoulders sagging as she whispers, "I know." Another round of silence ensues. Esme breaks free of Carlisle's arms, making her way slowly across the room. She hugs me fiercely and wordlessly, patting my hair.

Then she goes to stand in front of Alec. He looks worried, but not necessarily scared. She places one hand on the side of his face, smiling kindly. "Welcome to the family, dear." she says, then hugs him gently and kisses his cheek.

My sweet, lovely grandmother broke the thick layer of ice with five words and a hug. Emmett and Rose come over next, each hugging me and smiling happily like old times. Then Emmett punched Alec on the shoulder rather roughly and said, "Welcome, bro."

Rose kissed his cheek and smiled nicely but had a very deadly glint in her eyes as she said, "You better take care of my Renesmee."

Alec, very stunned and overwhelmed by all of this, nodded quickly and responded with, "I intend to."

Carlisle shook Alec's hand and welcomed him to his home and the family and kissed my cheeks and told me he had missed me. Dad came over next, hugging me tightly and kissing my forehead, saying how glad he was I came back. He turned to Alec with that dazzling crooked grin of his. It didn't seem to have quite the affect on Alec that it does on my mother, but I'm pretty sure Dad didn't intend it to.

"As long as you treat my daughter right, I am honored to consider you my son." Dad says to Alec with a firm clasp on the shoulder. Alec smiles back and tells him he will always treat me right and that the honor is all his.

Last but by no means least, Mom came. Everyone was silent as she approached me. She stares into my eyes for a long time, studying their redness and the emotions behind them. Finally, she does something I've been waiting for for a long time. She wraps her arms around me in one of her super-tight yet gentle hugs that I have missed terribly.

"I'm so sorry, Nessie." she whispers.

"It's okay." I rub her back soothingly. She hangs on to me for a few moments before releasing. Then she looks over at Alec with a small, timid smile.

"I know I have been incredibly rude towards you lately, Alec. And I apologize for that. And I would love for you to join our family."

"An apology is completely unnecessary. Thank you." he smiles at her. She hugs him very suddenly, causing his arms to be pinned at his side. I'm pretty sure I've told you this before; my parents are socially retarded.

Finally, I have a normal encounter with my family. It hasn't been this care-free and relaxed since my sixteenth birthday party back in Volterra. And Alec wasn't there for it then. Now, he is here, laughing along at Emmett's jokes and talking business with Dad and history with Carlisle as I talk fashion with Rose and Alice and gardening with Esme and Mom.

Dad, Carlisle, and Alec move upstairs to go take a look at Carlisle's collection of paintings while Mom, Esme, Alice, Rose and I linger in the living room deep in conversation.

Suddenly, the front door bursts open, letting in a rush of cool wind. A person we had all forgotten about looms in the doorway. Jacob, shirtless and in cut-off jeans with his hair shaggy and in need of a trim.

"Renesmee?" he gasps, closing the door behind him. I am suddenly overcome with a rush of gratitude and longing. I owe Jake for too many things to count, most of which I have never rightfully thanked him for. He is also my best friend, and I haven't seen him in much longer than I am used to.

"Jake!" I breathe, moving with my new speed to stand before him. I hug him with all I've got, which is quite a bit these days. He hugs me back in shock.

"You're here." he whispers into my hair.

"I know." I laugh slightly.

"And you really are okay." a smile creeps into his voice.

"Of course I am."

"But you're so cold.." he jerks me back, really taking me in. And his eyes lock with mine. "Your eyes..."

"I know. I'm turning, Jake. You knew this was going to happen." I remind him.

"I had never pictured you with red. Always gold." he frowns, a line creasing his forehead.

"Well all vampire eyes have to be red before they can be gold." I smile.

"I know, I know. I just never really thought about you with 'em. Pretty shocking." he lets out a shaky breath, and then takes another deep breath in. And freezes. "There's another vampire here." he states bluntly. I freeze too. Alec.

"Jake, please don't freak out, but-" before I can get another word out, Alec appears at the top of the twisting staircase. And then he appears next to me, slightly in front of me though, a centimeter of his body shielding a centimeter of mine. I know it is a precaution. If things start to go bad with Jake, I'll probably end up fifteen feet back with Alec acting as as impenetrable blockade.

Jake's eyes shift wildly between Alec and I and I can practically see the gears turning in his head, trying to understand the situation he has been so abruptly thrown into.

"Alec, this is Jacob, my best friend. Jake, this is Alec, my fiance." I squeeze the words out of my choked up throat.

"It's great to meet you." Alec says politely, not extending his hand forward just in case.

"I- You- Al- R- F-f- uhh.." Jake stutters, then shakes his head. "So you're Alec." he says coherently.

"I am." Alec states, looking very wary. Jake squeezes his eyes closed and the first quiver ripples through his body. Alec moves so about an inch of him is shielding me.

"Jake, don't do something you'll regret." Mom's sweet voice says from a few feet back. Jake's eyes stay closed and another tremor passes. I am shielded with two inches of Alec. Mom walks in front of us over to Jake, placing one delicate, pale hand on his large, beefy shoulder. Just like Alec with me, he instantly calms under her touch. An unexpected bout of jealousy rushes through me, but I shake it off. Mom has been Jake's best friend for much longer than I have, obviously he would trust her and find comfort in her touch.

"I.. Can't be here." Jake mutters, then flees the house. We all stand stone-still, each of us waiting for a cue to do something. After about thirty seconds a tortured howl sounds in the distance. It is the saddest sound I have ever heard in my entire life. Mom winces, tears filling her large gold eyes, and then runs out of the house also. Dad follows suit.

"Oh, God." I murmur, crumpling to the floor. Oh, Jacob. My Jacob. My best friend, the person who has numerous times saved my life, who has made me laugh on my darkest days, who has listened to me rant for hours about stupid things, who has always had a comforting embrace for me. The person whose soul bonded to mine like two magnets the instant I came into this world. I destroyed him.

"Don't blame yourself, Renesmee. Jacob just needs some time to cope, which your mother and father will help him do and then they'll be back soon enough." Carlisle assures me. When he says they'll be back, I'm pretty sure he is only talking about Mom and Dad. Jacob will probably never be back.

Today, I brought my family back together, I introduced my future-husband to my family, and acquainted everyone with him. I finally got to talk with the people I love most in the way I love most. But then I crushed the person who has already done more for me in my short lifetime than I could I ever repay him for. I'm hoping the happiness and triumph will soon level off with the suffocating weight of remorse.

**A/N: I've started a collection of Renesmee/Alec one-shots going along to lyrics of songs called Reneslec (I know, I'm lame) and I'd love some critiquing and thoughts if you have the time! Thanks!**


	28. Chapter 28 Immortal

"I didn't know you were such a sore loser." I smirk at Alec, tossing a worn baseball up and down in one hand absentmindedly.

"I didn't lose!" he insists, looking around for anyone to support him.

"Sorry bro, I hate losing just as much as the next dude, but we got whipped." Emmett chuckles, slapping Alec on the back. Alec winces from it causing Emmett to release a loud guffaw.

"Well it wasn't fair. Everyone else was allowed to use their gift but me." he grumbles.

"There wouldn't have been much of a game if you had used your gift." Jasper points out. Alec rolls his amber eyes. Yes, amber. He has been hunting animals for the past week as we stayed with my family. I don't think that diet will stick after we return to Volterra, but it is courteous of him to do it here.

"C'mon, babe, don't get upset." I smile at him, tossing the ball to Alice and going to wrap my arms around his neck.

"This proves that everyone at the Volturi has been letting me win for centuries." he frowns.

"Well of course they have. You're Alec Volturi. Dangerous and lethal and charming and witty and-" I cut myself off, leaning up and kissing him.

"Dangerous?" he murmurs around my lips.

"Mhm." I smile into the kiss. He growls animalistically from deep in his chest, thrusting me up against a tree. I giggle, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Okay, no, no no!" I hear Dad start up.

"Relax, Edward. Let them have their young love fun." Esme says softly.

"Ewwh.. He is like, eating her.." Emmett gags. But then a whole tsunami of lust crashes down on all of us.

"Uh, Alice, maybe we should get back to the house.." Jasper says, and I look up to see him grab her slinging her onto his back playfully and taking off as she squeals. As they disappear, the lust begins to dissolve. Emmett will probably find some way to make fun of Jasper for this later.

Alec lets go of me, realizing now might not be the best time for this. He has always been part of a coven, a group of people that live in the same household and have weak ties to each other, who really don't much care what the others do. Being thrown into family life is not an easy transition.

The couples in my family all take different routes back home. Alec and I walk hand in hand, taking the long way. The very long way. I'm not even sure if we're still headed towards home.

"Didn't I tell you this would all work out for the best?" I look up at him from beneath my lashes.

"It was a long shot, you have to admit that."

"Please. I knew my family wouldn't be able to resist you." I giggle. He growls just like he did back in the field, grabbing me and slinging me around so I am straddling him in the front. He begins to kiss down my neck, but quickly pulls back, eyes squeezed closed tightly.

"What's wrong?" I whisper, placing one hand gingerly on the side of his face.

"You are smelling better and better everyday as you near vampirisim. It is nearly unbearable." he winces again as a rush of wind blows my scent towards him.

"La tua cantante.." I murmur. Before he can stop me, I raise my index finger to my neck and use my razor-sharp nail to slice open the skin there. Warm blood begins to trickle out.

"Shit, Renesmee!" he throws me off of him and gets back ten feet, putting us a good twenty five feet apart.

"You deserve a taste, after all that you've done for me. It's the only way I can begin to repay you." I whisper, taking slow steps towards him.

"No. I wouldn't be able to stop myself. And you owe me nothing."

"I trust you, Alec." I abandon the slow approach, appearing before him so fast he is a little startled. He stares down at the bleeding wound, desire and hungry evident on his face, after all it has been quite a while since he has even had a regular old human to eat.

Then he grabs me abruptly, bringing his lips down on my throat. I tilt my head back, giving him full access.

He takes a small sip at first, and I moan. The sucking sensation is intimate and sexual. He takes another drink, getting into it. My heart races as he takes gulp after gulp. I have fistfuls of his hair and he is completely supporting my weight.

"Enough.." I whisper out hoarsely. I am feeling light-headed and dizzy. I feebly try to push him off, but he is much too into it. The taste of my blood really is too much for him.

My heart is pounding in my head, sounding like an ancient tribal drum. _Bum bum bum. Bum bum bum._ Faster and faster. My vision swims, the forest scene swirling around me. And then all goes black.

I open my eyes to a spinning room. Round and round the furniture and people go, so fast I can't make out any of it. I groan, clutching my head. Things begin to calm down. Slowly, the room stops spinning and I see my family, concerned yet happy, staring at me from across my living room.

"What the.." I mumble, confused and trying to get my bearings. My eyes lock with Alec's and suddenly the last things I can remember come flooding into my head. My hand rises to my throat, but there is no cut there or any blood. Just smooth, rock-hard, ice-cold skin. Harder and colder than I remember..

With a gasp, I place my hand over my chest. Nothing. I put two fingers on top of the artery in my throat. No pulse. My heartbeat has stopped. I'm a vampire.

"Holy shit." I breathe.

"Renesmee!" Dad scolds and I smile sheepishly. Alec comes over to sit by my side, taking one of my hands with his.

"I'm so sorry, Nes." he whispers.

"You triggered the turn. Don't be sorry." I smile at him.

"I almost didn't stop."

"But you did." I lean up, kissing him chastely and sweetly. He brushes the pad of his thumb down my profile, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. I lean into his touch.

My family is happy, my true love is happy, my wedding is already over halfway planned out, and now I am immortal. Things really couldn't get any better than this.

A/N: **Well, the story is about over. One more chapter. I really wanted it to go out with more of a bang, but I would have ended up droning on about stupid things and it would have gone downhill. Also, I just had a really good idea for an EJ/Jane & Alec/Renesmee story. I have a pole on my profile that will only be there for not even the rest of the day asking about what kind of personalities you want them to have, so if you could vote in it, that would be great.(: **


	29. Chapter 29 Seal of Forever

I practically glide down the aisle created by the petals of white roses. Glossy wooden chairs with white seats spread out in endless rows all around me, filled with many familiar faces and many more unfamiliar faces.

I feel like a princess. My dress is made of pure-white silk, backless and low-cut with two thin straps holding it up. It is skin-tight on the bodice where there is also a gorgeous design made of diamonds. The dress trails out a long way behind me with a similar design of diamonds on the hem. My white heels are completely covered up. My bronze ringlets are piled on top of my head, kept up with diamond pins. I have a thin line of black eyeliner, soft brown eyeshadow, and a layer of mascara. Rose and Alice can work magic.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and Mom are sitting at the very front of the rows, smiling at me encouragingly. At the end of the aisle, there is an arch made of billowy white material. Aro stands under it behind an alter. Alice and Rose stand to one side of the altar, my bridesmaids. Felix and Demetri stand on the other, the groomsmen. Jane was the flower girl, which I thought was quite funny.

Alec also stands under it, wearing a crisp black-and-white suit. He looks absolutely dashing, his hair messy from the wind in a way that I love, his reddish-amber eyes staring at me adoringly. I clutch on to Dad, my knees going weak. Hybrid or immortal, Alec always can trigger embarrassing traits within me just with a single look.

I kiss Dad's cheek as he kisses mine, and then hands me over to Alec. Aro begins reading the wedding vows as I tune it all out. Tune out the fidgeting of the crowd, the rustling of the wind, the droning of Aro's voice, the soft music playing in the background. All I focus on is the boy I love standing in front of me, smiling at me like I'm his own personal angel sent down to make his life beautiful.

"I do." Alec whispers, sliding a ring on my finger that is just as jaw-dropping as my engagement ring.

"And do you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband for the rest of eternity?" Aro asks.

"I do." I smile, sliding a gold band with tiny rubies encrusted on the edge onto Alec's finger.

"Then you may now kiss the bride!" Aro crows. Alec grabs me, bending me down romantically as the crowd laughs. He kisses me sweetly for an immeasurable moment, and it is like he is placing a seal on the rest of our forever. We break apart and the crowd erupts into a round of applause.

I smile at Alec, and then glance out over at the glassy pond next to where we set up for the wedding. The pond that holds so many memories for me. The one right outside the Volturi garden. Our pond. It seems so fitting to have the wedding here. And the wedding couldn't be any more perfect. Life couldn't be any more perfect.

**THE END**


End file.
